En periodo de prueba
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Un año después de la guerra, Sasuke decide marcharse de Konoha. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo deberá pasar un periodo de prueba como ninja y también en su relación con Naruto, ya que éste le pide un tiempo para hacerle cambiar de opinión. (NaruSasu)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Holas!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic en el que llevo trabajando bastantes meses, aunque voy bastante a paso de tortuga algo es algo. No tenía pensado subirlo hasta tenerlo acabado, sobre todo porque no me fío de mi compromiso para terminar fics de más de 3 capítulos XDDD, pero viendo que llevo bastantes capítulos de adelanto y que no me queda tanto para acabar, me he venido arriba XD y he decidido subirlo hoy que es el cumpleaños de Naruto porque precisamente este primer capítulo trata sobre eso así que ¿qué mejor momento para que vea la luz?

No muchos me conocen en este fandom en el que soy bastante nueva (no así en el mundo de los fics) así que advierto que aún me estoy haciendo con los personajes y que a veces el canon me abruma XD. Lo último que querría es que éstos estuviesen OOC, me disculpo si alguna vez se me van de las manos.

Antes de nada se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida amiga "pequeño sasuke" por animarme, apoyarme y aguantarme en mis rants y momentos de fangirl por esta pareja.

Este fic se sitúa un año después de la guerra, justo antes de que Sasuke se marche de Konoha. Se ha visto muy poco de Sasuke desde después de la guerra hasta que luego ya es adulto y se me hace difícil porque por un lado ya no es como era antes en el sentido de estar cegado por la venganza, querer matar a Naruto etc... En la pelea final admite su derrota y acepta a Naruto, después de marcharse incluso sigue protegiendo a Konoha y admite hacerlo básicamente por Naruto, por haberle salvado (esto es en el Sasuke shinden). Es decir, que hay ahí un cambio del que apenas sabemos nada y con lo que me tengo que enfrentar en este fic XDDD e intentar llevarlo lo más coherentemente posible sin caer en el OOC.

No me enrollo más. Este capítulo quizás pueda parecer un poco aburrido pero dadles una oportunidad, please, es el pie para el resto de la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene yaoi (relación chico-chico), yo aviso pero está claro si entras a leer un fic que pone NaruSasu XDDD. Además, el rating M es por algo (aunque no todavía jeje)

Poco más que decir. ¡Espero que os guste!

 **EN PERIODO DE PRUEBA.**

Capítulo 1:

Nadie diría que el verano acababa de irse. Era imposible que hiciera un calor tan sofocante. O quizás era su apreciación personal después de caminar durante horas a un ritmo que desesperaría a cualquiera. De haber ido solo, habría tardado menos de la mitad de tiempo en cubrir el mismo trayecto. Pero no, tenía que tocarle a él acompañar a una pareja de viejos a la otra punta del País del Fuego a conocer a los padres de la prometida de su hijo. Una misión que bien podía haber sido asignada a cualquier equipo genin (rango C apurándole mucho y sólo porque la mujer había decidido ponerse sus mejores joyas, bastante valiosas y herencia de la familia, tan sólo para impresionar a sus futuros consuegros).

Como en cualquier otra misión se suponía que Sakura y Sai debían acompañarle, pero éstos habían tenido imprevistos de última hora y finalmente Tsunade le había asignado al equipo de Konohamaru debido a que Ebisu se encontraba con una indisposición estomacal. De esta manera se vio liderando su primer equipo genin, a pesar de no superarles en rango. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquella vez que se presentó a los exámenes chuunin y, con todo lo acontecido en la guerra, Konoha había tenido cosas más urgentes que atender en ese último año que volver a organizar las pruebas.

Pero por supuesto nadie dudaba de su nivel como ninja, y era un reconocimiento que traspasaba las fronteras tanto de la aldea como del país. Admitía que se había sorprendido un poco cuando, al llegar a su destino, la familia Kirishima le reconoció al instante (haciendo que los señores que les habían contratado hincharan el pecho con orgullo pomposo). Con buenas joyas y escoltados por el famoso Naruto Uzumaki… Debía ser más que suficiente para hacerles parecer importantes y su hijo el mejor partido que podrían desear.

Los Kirishima habían sido muy amables con ellos alojándolos y dándoles de comer profusamente, sin embargo, aún distraído dando buena cuenta de la cena, Naruto había sido capaz de oír ciertos comentarios acerca de lo que les habría supuesto pagar una escolta de ese nivel. No dudó en hacerse una nota mental para exigir a la vieja Tsunade un aumento de sueldo si estas misiones en las que se le hacía ver como un trofeo volvían a sucederse. Siempre había querido ser reconocido, ¡pero no para eso! ¡Él era un ninja, no un objeto que se compraba para ser exhibido!

La misión había transcurrido sin problemas y ya estaban cerca de Konoha. Se notaba cómo el ambiente se iba tornando más fresco y poco a poco la vegetación se iba haciendo más abundante hasta llegar a estar inmersos en la espesura del bosque. Habían aprovechado el último alto en el camino para redactar el informe de la misión, aún sabiendo que la probabilidad de sufrir una emboscada era más alta que en caminos áridos y sin nada alrededor, y así poder irse directo a su casa en cuanto llegaran.

La señora Kirishima les había obsequiado con la especialidad de su pueblo como avituallamiento para el camino y en esos momentos, todos incluido Naruto, habían agotado las provisiones de agua y se beberían una fuente entera si la tuvieran a su alcance por culpa del picante guiso. Aunque no sólo era eso lo que hacía a Naruto querer acelerar el paso.

Era su cumpleaños.

Y cómo no, le gustaría poder celebrarlo con sus amigos. Le habría gustado celebrarlo por todo lo alto, los dieciocho sólo se cumplían una vez en la vida y en muchos sitios se consideraría ya mayor de edad, pero era consciente de que no había podido hablar con ninguno de ellos en tres días. Entre los que estaban de misión cuando partió y los que hubieran salido mientras tanto, se conformaba con que alguien le acompañara a Ichiraku.

Torciendo ligeramente la boca pensó que era bastante triste pero aunque creyó que Tsunade estaba castigándolo subliminalmente por algo al mandarle tres día fuera, al menos había tenido el detalle de hacerle estar de vuelta para ese día y casi debía dar gracias a que no hubiera surgido ningún contratiempo que les retrasase.

Sintió el sudor deslizarse por su cuello y colarse por su espalda. A pesar de que la temperatura había bajado, la sensación de bochorno por la humedad era realmente incómoda. A lo lejos podía verse ya la Villa de la Hoja, con las primeras luces encendidas que irían multiplicándose conforme se terminara de poner el sol. En el cielo, nubes rojas, densas y opacas, típicas del comienzo del otoño cuando los vientos dejaban en suspensión la arena del país vecino y las calles de Konoha se llenaban de barro en breves pero fuertes chaparrones. Ante esa visión, y a pesar de que auguraba aguarle aún más la fiesta en el sentido más literal de la palabra, el pensamiento de Naruto se fue hacia otro muy distinto.

Realmente, ¿qué esperaba la Hokage que podrían encontrarse para enviarle a él a esa misión salvo por liderar un equipo genin? En los días que corrían lo más peligroso eran los bandidos que asaltaban a los viajeros y comerciantes, nada que Konohamaru y los demás no pudieran enfrentar. Eran tiempos de postguerra donde primaba la supervivencia y el deseo de volver las cosas a su cauce, no eran tiempos de grandes villanos que amenazaran la existencia, al menos por el momento.

El único capaz de hacer peligrar la Villa de la Hoja se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y llevaba un año recluido entre sus muros.

Esa vez, Naruto sonrió. El cielo rojo y nublado daba un aire apocalíptico y deprimente que se le antojó al aura de Sasuke escapando de sí mismo y rodeando la aldea. La gente decía que desde que había regresado a su casa ya no había ni ratas en el barrio Uchiha. No se había fijado en eso ni les había prestado más atención que a cualquier chiste o rumor, pero iba a tener que darles el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿que las flores se marchitaban y las cosechas se echaban a perder a su paso? El optimismo nunca había sido su fuerte y Sasuke no era ni tonto ni sordo así que con comentarios de esa índole era lógico que su negatividad hubiera alcanzado tal grado que se habría empezado a transformar en un agujero negro que absorbiera todo a su alrededor.

Y él, mientras tanto, se estaba quejando internamente por haber sido mandado a una misión insulsa durante tres días y no haber podido preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Así que aligeró el paso, pese a las protestas de la mujer (que ya no solo por vieja, sino porque ¡a quién se le ocurría ponerse tacones!), porque aunque no quedara ninguno de sus amigos sabía que Sasuke sí estaría allí y bajo ningún concepto le permitiría negarse a que le invitara a tomar ramen a Ichiraku.

Nada más cruzar las puertas de Konoha y dejar a buen recaudo al matrimonio que les había contratado, se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para dar por finalizada la misión, donde Tsunade les felicitó por el éxito de la misma, agradeció la pronta entrega del informe y, antes de salir por la puerta, le deseó un feliz cumpleaños con una sospechosa sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto no le quiso prestar mayor atención, ocupado como estaba rascándose como un poseso la molesta arena pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor por debajo de la chaqueta. Seguramente, dada la hora que era, a la botella de sake guardada bajo el escritorio de la Hokage debía faltarle al menos una cuarta.

Como tampoco había prestado atención al enjambre de insectos que salieron volando tan pronto saludaron a los guardias apostados en la entrada de la villa. Ni se esperó encontrarse con Sakura al bajar los escalones de tres en tres mientras contaba la paga de la misión dentro de un sobre. Con eso podría haber tenido para una buena fiesta pero…

-¡Naruto! -exclamó Sakura con sorpresa, chocando con él al girar subiendo por la misma escalera camino del despacho de Tsunade.- Ay, perdona, no te he visto con las prisas.

Algunos billetes habían salido volando por el encontronazo y la chica se agachó para ayudar a su amigo a recogerlos.

-No pasa nada, yo también voy corriendo, estoy deseando llegar a casa -dijo, alzando la banda y pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente.

-Si me esperas un momento te acompaño, acabo de terminar mi turno y tengo que entregar estos papeles. Será solo un segundo -sugirió Sakura.

Naruto no pudo negarse a pesar de todo. Siempre era mejor volver acompañado y también podría ponerle al tanto de quiénes estaban en la aldea. Todavía incluso podría estar a tiempo de improvisar algo.

Tal como había dicho Sakura no tardó en volver y juntos salieron de la torre. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y habían comenzado a caer gruesas gotas que no tardarían en convertirse en un aguacero.

-Ayer estuvo igual, es un fastidio cuando llegan las lluvias de Suna, lo ponen todo perdido -observó la kunoichi.

-Lo que me recuerda que antes de irme me dejé la ventana abierta -comentó Naruto resoplando y temiendo lo que podría encontrarse al llegar.

La respuesta fue una colleja por parte de su compañera que lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, claramente indicando que era un caso perdido. Naruto rio con gesto despreocupado y agradecido de que no hubiera decidido pegarle con más fuerza. Su casa ya era un desastre de por sí, poco podría haber hecho la lluvia y el viento para empeorarlo.

-Démonos prisa, te dejaré un paraguas -dijo Sakura tomando el camino que llevaba a su casa.

La joven no tenía nada con lo que cubrirse de la lluvia que arreciaba y Naruto se quitó su chaqueta para que se la pudiera echar sobre la cabeza.

-Ven aquí, si te mojas cogerás frío -amenazó Sakura haciendo que ambos se refugiaran bajo la prenda.

Naruto sabía que en casos así era mejor no contradecirla. Podría haberse ido directamente a su casa en vez de ir a la de Sakura a por el paraguas o haberle insistido en dejarle la chaqueta para ella sola, pero sería enzarzarse en una discusión sin sentido sabiendo lo sobreprotectora que era.

-Oye, estaba pensando en que después de llegar a casa y darme un baño podríamos ir a tomar ramen a Ichiraku -propuso el Uzumaki.

-Te lo agradezco pero seguramente mi madre ya tenga preparada la cena y estoy cansada, desde que te fuiste he tenido un montón de trabajo. ¿Qué tal mañana?

Sakura no había levantado la vista del suelo, concentrada en no resbalar o pisar algún charco. Naruto hizo lo mismo, adoptando una expresión triste. Si no se había acordado de que era su cumpleaños tampoco iba a recordárselo para ponerla en un compromiso.

-Sí, mañana estaría bien… -murmuró decepcionado.- ¿Y los demás están por aquí o están en alguna misión?

-No les he visto mucho estos días pero creo que la mayoría están fuera. Sólo sé que Temari ha venido por algún asunto y tenía planes con Shikamaru, y bueno, Ino habrá estado urdiendo algún plan para ligar con Sai aunque dudo que haya tenido éxito.

O sea, que su proyecto de celebración de cumpleaños se reducía a Sasuke, Chôji y él. Aunque sabía que el Akimichi preferiría ir al Barbacue, no le costaría convencerle de ir a Ichiraku si era él quien invitaba y no protestaría por compartir velada con Sasuke mientras hubiera comida gratis. Porque no, no cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke se negase a ir así le tuviera que arrancar el otro brazo por llevarle a rastras.

Y así llegaron a casa de Sakura, donde le invitó a entrar para coger el paraguas.

-Mmmm, está todo oscuro, parece que mis padres aún no han llegado. Después de todo igual tienes suerte y te acompañe a comer ramen -dijo la chica con una sonrisa que Naruto no pudo ver porque ésta le precedía camino al salón donde encendió la luz y…

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Todos gritaron saliendo de sus escondites. Hinata soltó unos globos, Lee y TenTen tiraron serpentinas y soplaban unos matasuegras, Kiba se acercó con un plato de aperitivos dándole una palmada en el hombro, Shikamaru también se acercó poniéndole una lata de cerveza bien fría en la mano.

-Así que lo tenías todo planeado, serás…-le dijo a Sakura con una sonrisa radiante que eliminó de golpe toda la frustración anterior.

-¡Pues claro, tonto! ¿Acaso creías que esa misión fue pura casualidad? -respondió alzándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Entonces fue cosa vuestra! -frunció el ceño, al final no se había equivocado al pensar que Tsunade lo había hecho a propósito.

-Es lo que tiene ser la enchufada de la Hokage -explicó Ino también dándole otro beso-. A veces puedes ser útil, frentona -añadió sacándole la lengua a modo de broma.

Naruto apuró la cerveza de un trago y no dudó en aceptar otra que le tendió Temari. El maldito guiso picante había causado estragos.

-Directamente de Suna y cortesía de mi hermano -le dijo Temari-. Le hubiera gustado venir pero ya sabes, ser Kazekage no le deja mucho tiempo libre.

-Así que es por eso por lo que te han dejado pasar la cerveza. Ya lo sabemos para otra vez -bromeó el homenajeado.

-Ah, no, de eso nada. No pienso volver a venir cargada como una mula desde la Arena con alcohol de contrabando -y luego añadió dirigiéndose a Shikamaru a quien agarró del brazo- Más te vale recompensarme como me merezco.

A lo que el chico respondió encogiéndose de hombros y abriéndose otra lata.

Naruto seguía parado en la puerta sin haber podido entrar ya que todos se arremolinaban a su alrededor felicitándole y llamando su atención. Chôji había traído ramen y habría ido a comerse un plato sin dudar de no haber sido interceptado por Sai que, a su vez, adelantó a una Hinata que por fin parecía haberse decidido a felicitarle y entregarle un regalo envuelto con esmero.

-Según he leído en un libro son socialmente mejor aceptados los regalos fabricados por uno mismo ya que tienen un mayor valor sentimental, así que te he hecho un dibujo -dijo Sai entregándole un rollo.

-Tú lo que eres es un tacaño -observó Shino.

Pero Naruto no le oyó como tampoco la respuesta que Sai pudo tener. Echó un vistazo apresurado por la habitación murmurando mientras hacía algún tipo de nota mental cuando, de repente, habló:

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Y todo pasó de una agitada charla a un silencio sepulcral tan solo roto por un último pitido del matasuegras de Lee que se fue apagando ridículamente augurando un estrepitoso fracaso.

Las miradas nerviosas y acusadoras comenzaron a sucederse de unos a otros. Alguien debía ser el culpable del olvido y ninguno quería admitir su parte de culpa.

-¿Es que nadie le ha dicho nada a Sasuke? -bramó Sakura sin querer creerlo. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho porque Naruto tuviera su fiesta sorpresa y se lo arruinaban de esa forma.

Y ahí seguían mirándose sin decir nada, y eso los que aún tenían el valor de no estar mirando al suelo.

A su lado sintió cómo Naruto arrugaba en su mano la lata vacía. Podía notar la tensión en él y si no supiera que era perfectamente capaz de controlar el chakra del zorro hasta podría jurar que tenía los ojos rojos y las marcas de las mejillas más pronunciadas.

-¡Panda de insensibles! -exclamó Sakura.

Ya no sólo porque se hubieran olvidado de Sasuke sino porque se hubieran olvidado de él justo en el cumpleaños de Naruto. Era obvio que a Kiba, por decir alguien, le importaba un bledo que Sasuke no fuera a su fiesta. Pero se trataba de Naruto, que había hecho lo indecible por traerle de vuelta, le había costado años y este era el primer cumpleaños que podía compartir con él en mucho tiempo. Incluso se atrevería a decir que, de todos ellos, Sasuke era quien más habría apreciado que estuviera allí.

Naruto estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, visiblemente molesto, cuando la joven le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-Espera, aún estamos a tiempo de avisarle. -Trató de arreglar.

-¿A tiempo?, ¿a tiempo de qué? -protestó el rubio-. ¿A tiempo de que a todos estos les importe algo?, ¿de que se acuerden que existe?

-Bueno, tampoco es que Sasuke se muestre muy colaborador -se aclaró la garganta Shikamaru antes de romper una lanza en su defensa.

-¡Claro que no! Si le ignoráis lógicamente no va a ser él quien os proponga hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa -rebatió.

-Ta…tal vez sí -se sobrepuso Hinata antes de intervenir y se encogió cuando decenas de pares de ojos se posaron en ella esperando una explicación-. Esta tarde me lo crucé cargando unas bolsas y parecía que iba a tu casa.

Si aquello era cierto… Naruto se golpeó la frente en un gesto de exasperación. No era posible que la cosa pudiera ir aún peor.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada? -demandó el rubio a punto de perder los nervios.

-Yo… yo…-Hinata solo consiguió dar varios pasos atrás agachando la cabeza. Por suerte Kiba se puso delante suyo por lo que no tuvo que retroceder aún más o se habría caído por la ventana.

-Déjala, o la vas a hacer llorar -la defendió el Inuzuka. Casi pondría la mano en el fuego al asegurar que la chica jamás había llegado a cruzar palabra con el Uchiha, como para esperar que fuera ella quien le invitara…

-No, tranquilos, seguid con la fiesta -dijo el Uzumaki con tono amargo a la vez que cogía su chaqueta mojada y daba media vuelta-. Ya me encargo yo de buscarlo.

Tan pronto salió por la puerta, el grito de Sakura resonó por toda la casa.

-¡Sois unos inútiles! -exclamó al tiempo que recogía un abrigo para seguir a su amigo.

-Joder, de verdad, menuda cagada -murmuró Kiba.

-Sakura tiene razón, somos unos inútiles -intervino Lee, consiguiendo que la chica le prestase atención-. ¿Qué clase de ninjas somos si no somos capaces de darle a Naruto un cumpleaños como se merece en la flor de su juventud? Ayudémosle a encontrar a Sasuke. No será tan difícil, es como si fuera una misión de rango D.

-Sí, vale, Lee, lo pillamos -dijo Tenten.

-Pero qué desperdicio de ramen, ¿no? Se va a enfriar -dijo Chôji apurando uno de los platos antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera hacer caso al cejotas.

-Entonces, ¿vamos o qué? -apresuró Sakura.

Y como claramente se trataba de ninjas, no hizo falta mucho para que se reunieran por grupos y se repartieran las distintas zonas de Konoha para encontrar al Uchiha. Estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando Temari se giró al ver que Shikamaru no iba con ellos.

-¿Y tú qué?

El susodicho miró con hastío la lluvia que caía copiosamente por la ventana y se hizo con otra lata de cerveza a la vez que se hundía un poco más en el sofá.

-Alguien se tendrá que quedar aquí por si le diera por aparecer -se excusó.

Y nadie le pudo contrariar porque en el fondo tenía razón. Nadie excepto Temari, que le dedicó un "flojo" antes de seguir al grupo fuera de la vivienda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría lo más que podía, si de verdad Hinata tenía razón (y sabía que no mentiría, menos aún cuando se trataba de un tema serio como lo era todo lo relacionado con Sasuke), quizás todavía estuviera en su casa. Dijo que se lo había encontrado por la tarde y ya era de noche. Su amigo podía ser muy paciente cuando le interesaba pero no seguramente si había llegado a enterarse de que una fiesta alternativa se estaba cociendo a sus espaldas y Naruto estaba en ella. Saltando de tejado en tejado alcanzó su calle, las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, se acercó un poco más y la ventana que recordaba haberse dejado abierta, estaba cerrada.

-Mierda…-masculló.

Agradeciendo poder ponerse a cubierto llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su apartamento. Estaba oscuro y cuando encendió la luz no se encontró a nadie saliendo de detrás del sofá para felicitarle (tampoco lo esperaba, ese no era el estilo del Uchiha) ni guirnaldas colgadas del techo.

Pero sí que había algo.

Y ese algo le hizo suspirar, agotado e impotente.

-Sasuke…-murmuró, agradecido y frustrado a partes iguales.

Sobre la mesa de su sala de estar había una tarta, los utensilios de cocina escurriendo en el fregadero y los ingredientes sobrantes colocados en la encimera. Le atravesó una punzada de culpabilidad al saber que Sasuke había estado allí, había hecho una tarta exclusivamente para él y que con toda certeza había investigado en cómo hacerla ya que los dulces no le gustaban y no era algo que acostumbrara a cocinar. Y daba por hecho que le habría salido exquisita porque a Sasuke todo le salía bien. Quizás no lo de dar fiestas sorpresa, aunque la verdad es que no era su culpa.

Ni tampoco la suya de que todo estuviera saliendo rematadamente mal. Al fin y al cabo acababa de llegar de una misión y ni siquiera debería estar preocupándose porque su grupo de amigos sufriera de una grave falta de comunicación. Debía estar pasándoselo bien, acompañado de todos y cada uno de aquellos que le importaban y no calado hasta los huesos, solo en su salón y reconcomiéndole la conciencia por algo que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Agobiado, se frotó la cara y por un instante dedicó una mirada rápida a la puerta entreabierta del baño, desechando la idea de darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa antes de salir de nuevo en busca de Sasuke. No tenía tiempo que perder y debía aclarar esa situación antes de que los pensamientos del Uchiha entrasen en una espiral sin retorno que le llevaran a abandonar la villa, otra vez.

Así que, tal cual entró, salió de su apartamento camino al apartado y solitario barrio donde suponía que lo encontraría. En otras circunstancias era posible que la idea de irse de la aldea hubiera pasado por su mente, pero no en ese momento, cuando aún cumplía algo parecido al arresto domiciliario que le impedía traspasar los muros de Konoha.

Maldecía por lo bajo sin parar, por la lluvia, por no haber cogido un maldito paraguas con las prisas, por haber dejado colgados a sus amigos que le habían preparado la sorpresa con toda la ilusión, porque todo tuviera que ser tan jodidamente difícil cuando no había motivos. Sasuke había aceptado de forma voluntaria quedarse en la aldea al igual que los cargos que se le imputaban y su correspondiente condena. Y así se debería quedar la cosa. Punto y final. Asunto terminado. Pero no, y había pecado de ingenuo al esperar que todo volvería a ser igual que cuando tenían doce años. No sólo se trataba de ellos dos, se trataba de todos, desde compañeros ninja hasta gente de a pie, todos habían cambiado en ese tiempo. La guerra, el sufrimiento, el miedo, perder a seres queridos, todo eso se respiraba en el ambiente aún después de un año y probablemente nunca desaparecería.

De reojo observó las calles de Konoha, la mayoría de la villa había sido reconstruida pero aún quedaban zonas en obras, calles levantadas y zanjas abiertas. No podía evitar sentirse irritado al venirle a la mente la imagen de Sasuke colocando adoquines en esas mismas calles a pleno sol. Tal vez cuando eran más jóvenes ese hecho se podría haber convertido en el objeto de sus burlas durante meses, sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que podía sentir era una amarga desazón al comprobar cómo un ninja de la talla Sasuke era rebajado hasta ese punto. Ya ni siquiera se trataba de encargos ridículos como rescatar gatos de los árboles o encontrar objetos perdidos, esas eran misiones ninja que realizaban los genin que recién se habían graduado en la Academia. Y, aunque como él, Sasuke nunca llegó a obtener el título de chuunin, estaba más que demostrado que de no haber intervenido en la guerra, ninguno de los habitantes de Konoha estaría en disposición de contarlo.

Teniendo esto último en cuenta y también la intervención de Naruto, aquel que pretendió llevar a cabo un ataque genocida contra la aldea debía sentirse incluso agradecido por la leve condena que le fue impuesta.

Si se podía considerar leve el haber pasado dos meses en prisión después de salir del hospital hasta la celebración del juicio y diez meses de arresto domiciliario, con inhibidores de chakra en sus articulaciones, una barrera alrededor de su vivienda a la que sólo unos pocos autorizados tenían acceso, vigilancia permanente por parte de dos Anbu y sólo una hora libre al día para hacer tareas mundanas como comprar comida o asistir a revisiones médicas, aparte de los trabajos de compensación comunitaria asignados por la Hokage.

Naruto fue plenamente consciente de ello al atravesar el desolado distrito Uchiha y esperar a que los Anbu, refugiados de la lluvia en algún sitio pero alertas, le dieran el beneplácito para acceder a la vivienda de Sasuke. Él, junto con Tsunade, Kakashi y Sakura eran los únicos que tenían permiso para hacerlo.

Al final iban a ser ciertos y todo los rumores, ni siquiera las ratas se acercaban ¿quién iba a querer hacerlo? Si sólo el aire a su alrededor ya era pesado, haciendo el lugar aún más ominoso si cabía añadido al dramático recuerdo del pasado.

-¿Está Sasuke ahí? -preguntó en cuanto los Anbu aparecieron y le dejaron pasar. No se veía ninguna luz encendida aunque éstos asintieron confirmándole que había vuelto hacía rato.

Decidido, fue hasta la puerta principal. Al menos admitía que lo de tener vigilancia resultaba útil y, por muchos supresores de chakra que llevara, no podría fingir que no estaba en casa. Contra todo pronóstico no le hizo falta insistir mucho, ya que sólo tuvo que tocar un par de veces para que le abriera.

-Menos mal que estás aquí -aliviado, exhaló profundamente como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima a la par que dejaba caer los hombros con cansancio.

-¿Y dónde iba a estar si no? -preguntó el moreno, una ligera extrañeza en su tono de voz. ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan tenso? En todo caso debería estar contento y con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos por haberse acordado de su cumpleaños-. Como si tuviera muchas opciones, idiota.

-Ya, tienes razón -sonrió con su gesto tan característico de llevarse la mano detrás de la cabeza. Tal vez había reaccionado de forma un tanto paranoica, debía admitir ahora que lo veía frente a él

-Pues cualquiera lo diría, parece que hubieras estado dando vueltas por toda Konoha. Con la que está cayendo… -le miró de arriba abajo y al ver que hizo el ademán de entrar, advirtió -No te muevas, me estás poniendo el suelo perdido de barro. Espera ahí que te traiga una toalla.

Le vio perderse en el interior de la vivienda donde la única luz encendida era la de la cocina, que daba al patio trasero. _"Por eso no se veía luz desde fuera"_ pensó. Además, el Uchiha vestía unos simples pantalones largos blancos y holgados y una camiseta azul. Aunque los tonos fueran muy de su estilo, Sasuke no era de los que salían a la calle vestido de esa manera, por lo que todo apuntaba a que estaría a punto de irse a dormir.

Entonces la duda comenzó a asaltar al Uzumaki. ¿Y si realmente no había sido él quien había estado en su casa? Al menos de momento no se le veía enfadado y no es que lo estuviera justificando pero lo entendería. Sasuke era de los que se enfadaban sin tener motivos y le extrañaba que teniéndolos no lo estuviese.

Al momento regresó con un par de toallas, tendiéndole una y poniendo la otra en el suelo.

-No tengo zapatillas que dejarte -se excusó. Nadie iba nunca allí salvo alguna visita del resto del Equipo Siete.

Naruto lo entendió y se limpió las sandalias antes de seguirle hasta la cocina. Dejó en la entrada su chaqueta empapada y trataba de secarse el pelo y el agua que le había calado. La habitual camiseta de malla que llevaba debajo podía ser muy útil para unas cosas pero no para mantenerse seco.

Una vez en la cocina, Sasuke colocó agua a hervir en el fuego sin preguntarle. Estaba de espaldas a él, sacando un par de tazas del mueble cuando Naruto se arriesgó:

-Oye, Sasuke… -no se volvió a mirarle pero se detuvo un instante que Naruto interpretó como que le estaba prestando atención-. Gracias.

La respuesta fue uno de sus típicos gruñidos. Por suerte, podía decirse que Naruto era el único capaz de traducir en la mayoría de los casos tanto esos sonidos como el lenguaje corporal del Uchiha, con lo que la incógnita quedó resuelta.

-Es importante para mí que te hayas acordado.

Sasuke seguía sin entender el por qué Naruto le daba tanta importancia. Probablemente fuera la primera vez que se había acordado (o más bien, que se lo hubiera hecho saber) desde que se conocían. Él, en cambio, habría sido capaz de olvidar el suyo propio de no ser porque su compañero se encargaba de recordárselo a diario con semanas de antelación. Olvidar ese tipo de cosas siempre era un foco de conflictos, incluso considerado motivo de divorcio, por tanto, era mucho más práctico no saber algo que luego podrías olvidar.

-No te lo creas demasiado. No es como si lo tuviera apuntado en el calendario ni nada de eso -contestó, sin querer que Naruto pensara que le estaba dando más importancia de la acostumbrada.

El aludido miró de reojo el calendario que colgaba en una de las paredes. Una serie de cruces rojas tachaban los días anteriores a la espera de llegar a una fecha rodeada con un círculo dos semanas después.

-Es… justo hace un año que terminó todo -continuó el moreno en voz más baja mientras preparaba el té. " _O empezó, según se mire"_ pensó-. Qué perdí mi brazo…

Maldita casualidad que había reunido la pelea final entre ellos, (donde ambos perdieron un brazo pero se volvieron a ganar el uno al otro), con el nacimiento de Naruto y la consiguiente muerte de sus padres como si no hubiera más fechas en el año.

-¿Entonces no estás molesto? -preguntó Naruto, aceptando la taza de té apoyado en la encimera.

-¿Molesto por qué? -quiso saber el Uchiha con una ceja alzada.

-Por lo de la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta? -y la ceja alzada pasó a convertirse en ceño fruncido.

-Sakura organizó una fiesta en su casa con los demás justo al llegar de la misión -el rubio no tenía claro si sería mejor ser ambiguo o explícito. Dado que Sasuke no parecía estar al tanto, lo más sensato habría sido no mencionar nada. Él solito se metía en esos atolladeros por ser tan sincero.

De nuevo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta. Y esta vez sí que podía asegurar que estaba molesto. " _Bravo, Naruto, ya lo has conseguido. ¿Por qué no te callas la boca, imbécil?"_ se recriminó a sí mismo. Para una vez que Sasuke hacía algo voluntaria y abiertamente para tener su atención, tenía que fastidiárselo. Estaba claro que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

Sasuke acentuó el ceño fruncido. Ahora todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Había sido por eso por lo que Naruto llegó preocupado llamando a su puerta. Al parecer Sakura le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa y nadie le había dicho nada.

-No me importa, no habría ido de todas formas -dijo mirando fijamente la taza de té. Y no mentía.

Casi agradecía que no le hubieran invitado y así no tener que decir que no. Aunque tal vez sí que se sintió un poco traicionado porque Sakura no le hubiera dicho nada, al fin y al cabo se suponía que eran amigos, ¿no? ¿Desde cuando su antigua compañera dejaría pasar una oportunidad así más aún si había alcohol de por medio? Porque estaba claro que había. Naruto olía a cerveza.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Era mi fiesta y yo quería que estuvieses allí! ¿No habrías ido si te hubieran invitado? -exclamó Naruto. Y ahora sí que era él quien estaba molesto. ¿Ni siquiera era capaz de ceder un poco en su cumpleaños? Malditos Uchiha egocéntricos y su maldito orgullo.

-Tenía otros planes como has podido ver -se encogió de hombros. Estaba bastante claro. Naruto tenía sus propios amigos y él nunca había sido parte de ese grupo. No iba a empezar a serlo ahora, había quedado demostrado con bastante rotundidad.

-Y yo que pensé que te habías molestado al enterarte y te habías ido…-confesó Naruto sintiéndose muy estúpido. A Sasuke no le importaba lo más mínimo que los otros no le incluyeran, lo único que le molestaba era que le hubieran quitado el protagonismo de su fiesta exclusiva.

-Si me hubiera molestado te habría dejado los cacharros sin fregar -apuntó, realmente queriendo quitarle importancia y Naruto no tuvo más remedio que sonreír a pesar de todo.

-Oh vaya, antes tus amenazas intimidaban más -se burló.

El Uchiha resopló con fastidio. Un leve tintineo al chocar el metal que cubría su muñeca contra la taza no hizo más que confirmar que el rubio llevaba razón al mofarse de él.

-Aún puedo romperte la boca y para eso no necesito chakra. -Intentó de nuevo, retándole con media sonrisa altiva.

Eso pareció satisfacer más al Uzumaki. Era consciente de lo poco que le quedaba por cumplir de condena y no iba a ser él quien le hiciera arriesgarla por una tontería. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke compartía sus mismas ganas de medirse contra él en igualdad de condiciones, y para eso debía esperar.

-No sabía cuando volverías y sólo tenía una hora -retomó el moreno justificando el motivo por el cual había desaparecido del apartamento.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. Nunca había sido muy espabilado para ciertas cosas pero sí que conocía bien a su amigo. Atando cabos llegó a una conclusión: Sasuke nunca supo de la otra fiesta, él tan solo había utilizado su hora libre diaria para dejarle preparada una tarta para cuando regresara sin saber a qué hora sería. Después volvió a su casa, nada de esconderse por aquí o por allá huyendo en un enfado imaginario. Volvió al barrio Uchiha donde le abrió la puerta tan pronto tocó a la puerta. Estaba claro.

-Entonces sabías que vendría, bastardo -entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose bastante estúpido por haber picado el cebo sin darse cuenta. Menudo ninja...

-Sí, lo esperaba -confirmó con la misma sonrisa de superioridad que decía "eres tan predecible..."

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se percató de que algo raro pasaba. Por mucho que le hubiera hecho ilusión, el Sasuke que él conocía no era de los que se acordaban de su cumpleaños y mucho menos le dejaban tartas en su casa. Sasuke era de los que hablaba mediante el silencio y la distancia y, ya fuera defecto o virtud, así era como le quería Naruto.

-¿Y todo esto a qué viene si puede saberse? -escupió el Uzumaki, taladrándole con la mirada, tratando de comprender qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Sasuke.

-Naruto… -murmuró para dejar que frase muriera antes de continuar. Sus ojos escapando de la mirada inquisidora del otro. No podía seguir mirándole a la cara.

El rubio se estremeció al oír su nombre en boca del Uchiha. Lo había echado tanto de menos, había esperado tanto que no quería volver a reconocer el dolor que teñía cada sílaba.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Y, aunque no lo mostrara, Sasuke también lo estaba. Desde mucho antes. Todo estaba saliendo mal y se preguntó si no sería mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión. Se suponía que era el día y momento perfecto ¿Cuándo encontraría otra alternativa igual? El plan exigía que Naruto estuviera receptivo y de buen humor, no tenso y preocupado de antemano por culpa de la metedura de pata de Sakura.

-Dentro de dos semanas seré libre.

Sin cruzarse, ambos desviaron sus miradas hacia el calendario donde la fecha rodeada indicaba su último día de condena y la vista en la Torre del Hokage. A partir de ahí, la libertad a ojos de uno y un futuro incierto a ojos del otro.

-Ya lo sé, ¿crees que no estoy yo también contando los días? -dijo Naruto sin necesidad de apuntar el día en un sitio visible pues se la sabía de memoria. A pesar de que debía ser una buena noticia, entendía que Sasuke sintiera desasosiego por ello-. ¿Y qué? Será genial. Podremos volver a entrenar, juntos. Ya sé que tú te sobras y te bastas pero te vendrá mejor practicar con alguien. Prometo no patearte el culo demasiado fuerte -intentó buscar algo que pudiese animarle.

El Uchiha seguía con la cabeza gacha y la mirada escondida tras el flequillo.

-Podrás volver a ejercer como ninja -insistió.

-¿Misiones genin? -preguntó con sorna y esta vez alzó la vista para encontrar los ojos azules de su amigo. Como si eso fuera su ideal de futuro…

-Ey, que yo soy genin también y te aseguro que no me asignan las de rango D - _"Bueno, a veces"_ pensó, recordando la misión que acababa de terminar-. Mejor eso que colocar adoquines, ¿no?

Sasuke resopló. Si le contara que la idea original de Tsunade fue ponerle a cavar zanjas quedaría patente que la Hokage tuvo que desecharla al considerar que hacerlo con un solo brazo sería complicadamente improductivo. Si había algo que Sasuke no soportaba eso era que pusieran en duda su capacidad y Naruto desconocía lo doblemente humillante para él que había sido esa tarea.

-Y si empiezas a ganar dinero de nuevo y te dejan acceder a tu herencia, a lo mejor podrías mudarte a un sitio, no sé, menos apartado -propuso con entusiasmo. Muchas veces se había preguntado si el que Sasuke siguiera viviendo en su antigua casa se debía únicamente a una cuestión de comodidad burocrática. Era un hecho que de cara a un arresto domiciliario prolongado con las exigencias de seguridad requeridas, la vivienda de su infancia resultaba mucho más práctica que cualquier otra opción; lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y con un considerable perímetro inhabitado a su alrededor. No obstante, debía haber sido duro para él volver a aquel lugar que no pisaba desde que se marchó de Konoha con trece años. Después de la muerte de Itachi y toda la verdad sobre su clan.

Sasuke veía la ilusión en la mirada de Naruto y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su interior. Sólo se trataba de castillos en el aire, deseos y esperanzas que se había ido construyendo sobre una idea de futuro idílico que no compartía. Le dolía tanto tener que destruir todo aquello… Le debía tanto que tan solo el pensar que le haría sufrir le desgarraba el corazón. Naruto no se lo merecía pero no había otra opción.

-Naruto… -volvió a murmurar, y esa vez el rubio le encaró para evitar que rehuyera de nuevo de su mirada. Se colocó frente a él y le tomó de la barbilla para girarle el rostro y tratar de leer en sus ojos.

Naruto no poseía el Sharingan, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Había dolor en ellos, aunque aquello no fuera nada nuevo. Las circunstancias por las que había pasado a lo largo de su vida habían hecho que esos ojos tan hermosos siempre estuvieran cargados de dolor. Dolor, rencor y odio. Esa vez, sin embargo, era diferente. Despojados de la crudeza de antaño, destilaban tristeza y resignación.

-¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo o te lo sacaré a golpes -demandó, soltando su cara y apoyándose en la encimera de detrás de Sasuke. La distancia era menor, como si el acorralarle físicamente fuera a servir para que se abriera en el plano emocional. Le observó por un instante, su rostro cansado y sereno contrastaba con su respiración irregular.

-No sé si es eso lo que quiero -confesó Sasuke, exhalando el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Sabiendo que había abierto la caja de Pandora a pesar de haber medido sus palabras.

-¿Cómo? -El rubio se tensó, el moreno pudo percibirlo en los músculos de sus brazos y en cómo se irguió ligeramente. Naruto notaba cómo a éste le costaba aguantarle la mirada e intentó ser comprensivo, no quería ponerle las cosas aún más difíciles-. Es normal que te sientas abrumado, pero todo va a salir bien. ¿Verdad? Dime que sí.

-No sé si merece la pena. -Y al momento se arrepintió de ser comedido de nuevo. Debía ser explícito y dejar de dar la impresión de que aún se podía hacer algo por cambiar su decisión o de lo contrario aquello no acabaría nunca.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez en el mismo plan? -bufó, hastiado e irritado por recuperar justo en ese momento al Sasuke de antes, el Sasuke que se comía la cabeza con extrañas ideas y las alimentaba encerrándose en sí mismo-. Si no pones de tu parte nada va a salir bien, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y nunca pones de tu parte.

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más. No podía soportar la duda en esa mirada ansiosa. Necesitaba dejarlo claro de una vez por todas o él mismo acabaría refugiándose en la calidez que emanaba del rubio y olvidándose de que no era su bienestar lo que estaba en juego ahí, sino el de Naruto, porque él era lo único verdaderamente valía la pena.

-Naruto… Me voy a ir de Konoha -zanjó. Oírlo de su propia voz, saber que eso mismo lo estaba escuchando Naruto dolía inmensamente más que repetirlo en su mente millones de veces y en millones de escenarios distintos.

Lejos de relajar su postura como hubiera querido, cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás de forma instintiva esperando un golpe que no llegó. Al contrario, el Uzumaki se separó de él, dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada sin querer creerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. Siempre igual -mascullaba casi para sí mismo, rezongaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-. Las dificultades hay que enfrentarlas no huir de ellas, capullo. De verdad que lo tuyo es de psiquiatra.

-Ya estoy yendo al psiquiatra y es una pérdida de tiempo -aseguró el del Sharingan, resignado.

Sasuke era un chico listo y si acudía al psiquiatra no era porque él creyera que lo necesitara sino porque la evaluación psicológica sería tenida en cuenta en el informe final. De nada serviría cumplir la condena de forma ejemplar si no se le consideraba rehabilitado en todos los aspectos y por supuesto no iba a contar más que lo que querían oír.

-Desde luego, porque eres un caso perdido. Sigues igual de jodido. -Si no fuera porque no podía usar su chakra, Naruto estaría seguro de que habría usado algún tipo de genjutsu contra el pobre hombre-. No será por lo de la fiesta, ¿no? -insistió. Hasta el momento no había tenido indicios de que Sasuke hubiera estado planeándolo y tenía que haber algún motivo.

-¿Qué? Me importa una mierda la fiesta, Naruto, ¿no lo entiendes? -¿De verdad creía que esa era la razón? Si algo había tenido que ver la maldita fiesta era sólo el haberle abierto los ojos definitivamente y aceptar su decisión como lo correcto.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo eres tan cobarde -dijo en un último intento de apelar a su orgullo y que recapacitara.

-Y tú qué sabrás -masculló.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué voy a saber yo si te lo guardas todo para ti? -Esas palabras, conocía bien la coraza que significaban y que escondían algo tras ellas. Si había echado de menos a Sasuke, ahí lo tenía delante en todo su jodido esplendor-. Dime, ¿tenías esto planeado desde el principio? ¿Me has estado mintiendo durante todo un puto año?

El Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que negarlo con la cabeza gacha. No era cierto, no fue algo que se planteó desde el primer momento sino que había ido forjándose poco a poco durante ese tiempo. Fingir que había sido así sería innecesariamente doloroso para Naruto.

-Volviste para quedarte, acepta las consecuencias -exigió el menor con voz y semblante serio. Tal vez no fuera de los que se tomaban las promesas de forma tan extremista como él lo hacía pero tampoco Sasuke era de los que se echaban atrás en sus palabras.

-Y lo hice, he aceptado todas y cada una de las consecuencias, porque me las merecía, no lo voy a negar. -Al oírlo, Naruto rodó los ojos en blanco reconociendo su insano complejo de mártir-. Pero voy a ser libre y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

-¿Y volver a ser un ninja renegado? -se extrañó. Las circunstancias eran muy diferentes a la otra vez que Sasuke se marchó y no tenía claro en qué clasificación entraría si lo hacía esta vez. Lo que sí sospechaba era que no podría abandonar la villa así como así siendo un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja. Ni siquiera quería plantearse la posibilidad de que dejara de serlo. Konoha no podía perder a un ninja como él ni Sasuke podía dejar atrás lo único sólido que le quedaba en la vida.

-Supongo que habrá ciertos términos que tendré que consultar con la Hokage -contestó, dando a entender que no era un asunto que hubiera pasado por alto.

-Pues ya me encargaré de… -intervino Naruto decidido a usar su influencia con Tsunade si era necesario.

-No te vas a encargar de nada porque no es asunto tuyo -Sasuke gruñó, molesto, imaginándose a Naruto a su lado el día de la vista. Ojalá la fecha se hubiese mantenido en secreto.

-¡Oh, claro que lo es! -exclamó el rubio con la misma obstinación que le recordaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuando? -y esa vez le encaró con decisión, harto de agachar la cabeza. Con Naruto no valían las medias tintas-. Dime, Naruto, ¿desde cuando lo que yo quiera o no hacer es asunto tuyo? ¿Desde cuando eres tú quien decide lo que me debe hacer feliz o no?

El jinchuuriki soltó una carcajada amarga. ¿En serio Sasuke estaba hablando de felicidad? Eran cosas totalmente incompatibles, como tratar de mezclar el agua con el aceite. Tenía curiosidad por saber cual era el concepto de felicidad para el Uchiha, sin embargo, tenía muy claro que no pasaba por el exilio, conociéndole debía haber algo más. En un par de zancadas apresuradas se plantó delante de él, cogiéndole de la camiseta y mirándole fijamente.

-Tú no sabes ser feliz, ni lo serás nunca mientras te empeñes en mortificarte, buscar venganza o lo que sea, siempre habrá algo que te lo impida. Mientras sigas huyendo de lo que sea que se te ha metido en la cabeza esta vez. -El dolor, el rencor, la decepción que escapaban de las palabras del rubio diluían el veneno con las que pretendió pronunciarlas.

Aún así, el Uchiha no era totalmente inmune a ellas pues las palabras de Naruto siempre lograban atravesar cualquier defensa que crease a su alrededor. Mantuvo su gesto altivo, casi indiferente, o al menos lo intentó, ya que Naruto no pasó por alto el breve velo que ensombreció su rostro durante un instante. Se estaba sintiendo expuesto y eso le incomodaba.

Del mismo modo que Naruto, Sasuke había sido muy claro al mostrar cuales eran sus objetivos en la vida desde que eran pequeños. Matar a Itachi había sido su meta durante muchos años, llevándole a sacrificar mucho para obtener el poder necesario. Sin embargo, una vez obtenida la venganza se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado. No sólo su hermano le había manipulado todo ese tiempo instándole a superarse para enfrentarle. Había sido engañado una y otra vez, obligado a tomar decisiones precipitadas tras haberse derrumbado todo aquello en lo que creía. Forzado a levantarse y a casi perderse en la locura. No había logrado ni uno solo de sus propósitos, ni siquiera algo tan simple como una ridícula celebración de cumpleaños.

-Va siendo hora de que por fin sea yo quien tome las decisiones en mi vida y ahora mismo no quiero estar aquí. No hay nada que… -afirmó con convicción.

Naruto perdió la paciencia. Aquello no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Sentía el chakra bullir en su interior y Sasuke apenas pudo atisbar el cambio de tonalidad en sus ojos azules cuando el otro lo alzó del pecho y lo estampó contra la pared haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Enseguida se sobrepuso al aturdimiento, observando los ojos rojos de su amigo, las acentuadas marcas en las mejillas y los colmillos visibles. Estaba completamente aprisionado por su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas a cada lado sin un resquicio por el que poder escapar.

-¿Ahora te aprovechas de los tullidos? -preguntó, con tono y sonrisa taimada.

Naruto bufó. Tenía gracia y todo... Sasuke podía estar manco pero aún así seguía siendo el ninja más fuerte de Konoha. No había más que mirar el Rinnegan de su ojo izquierdo para hacerse la idea. Su provocación, aunque estúpida, le hizo pensar que quizás no había sido casualidad que Sasuke eligiera decírselo cuando aún no podía utilizar su chakra. Sabía que Naruto pelearía para hacerle cambiar de opinión pero, a su vez, no lo haría sin igualdad de condiciones. _"Maldito cabrón"_ pensó con frustración.

Pero Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Todavía le quedaba una baza por jugar. Si lo anterior no había funcionado, si no podía pelear, lo llevaría al terreno personal. Lo quisiera o no, Sasuke le debía mucho por todo lo que había hecho por él desde que volvió.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No significo nada? -No podía negarlo. No podía. No cuando esperaba su respuesta con el corazón desbocado. No cuando Sasuke había admitido que el vínculo que les unía siempre estuvo ahí a pesar de haberlo negado infinidad de veces.

El Uzumaki era menos tonto de lo que aparentaba. Sabía que verdaderamente era él lo único que le ataba a Konoha y lo aprovecharía. Sin embargo, Sasuke ya lo tenía previsto. Tenía que alejarse de él, debía...

-Te empeñaste en traerme de vuelta, estuvimos a punto de matarnos varias veces por ello, por ser tan egoísta, pero accedí. Quizás te di falsas esperanzas pero ya está saldada la deuda -dijo Sasuke manteniéndose frío y distante, todo lo frío y distante que su cuerpo se lo permitía estando atrapado contra el de Naruto. Todo lo indiferente que podía aparentar cuando lo que realmente su corazón latía a gritos era enterrarse en esos brazos y no dejarle escapar jamás.

-O sea, ¿Que todo esto es por mi culpa? Venga ya, Sasuke.

Lo era. Por supuesto que lo era. Por haberle salvado de la oscuridad y atraído a su luz, por tenerle hecho un lío. Por tener otros amigos que le querían y le necesitaban y de los que él no tenía ningún derecho a apartarle.

Por tener aún un sueño por cumplir.

Él no se iba a interponer en todo eso. No le quedaba nada, lo único que tenía era a Naruto y sólo quería que fuese feliz. Se lo dijo una vez, en aquella misión en el País de las Olas al borde de la muerte: "No quiero que tu sueño muera". Y si se quedaba, era consciente de que su amigo no le dejaría atrás y sólo acabaría siendo un impedimento.

Sin responder, tan solo alzó su brazo para ponerlo en su pecho y empujarle lejos de él.

Pero Naruto debió intuir la duda, en la fuerza imprimida, débil y derrotada, en sus ojos esquivos y aprovechó la distancia para contraatacar con fuerza renovada, volviendo a aprisionarle e inclinando el rostro hacia su oído.

-Si lo que te importa es saldar no sé qué deuda que no sé de dónde te has sacado, pues yo no la considero saldada -susurró, la tensión en el cuerpo de Sasuke imposible de ignorar- no cuando todo este tiempo has estado saldando la deuda que tenías con Konoha, no conmigo -los labios de Naruto casi rozando su cuello, su aliento caliente provocándole un estremecimiento que hizo que su respiración se transformara en un leve jadeo. Sus ojos cerrados.

Sintió cómo su nariz le rozaba la mejilla y se deslizaba por su mandíbula hasta casi estar de nuevo frente a él.

-Mi tiempo entonces empieza ahora. -Las palabras casi chocando contra sus labios.

Notaba el latir acelerado en el pecho de Naruto al unísono con el suyo, tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que el rubio podía sentirlo también a través de la camiseta aún mojada. Debía parar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Alzó el puño con una decisión que hizo a Naruto retroceder un poco, casi pareciendo tomar distancia a posta dispuesto a aceptar el golpe con expresión retadora.

-Te dije que aún puedo romperte la boca -amenazó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

La fuerza de su puño se desvió del rostro de su oponente. Naruto no se lo esperó cuando los dedos de Sasuke siguieron su instinto ignorando a la razón, enredándose en su pelo por encima de la nuca y atrayéndole hacia sí con firmeza, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran con los de Sasuke que le esperaban entreabiertos.

Los cuerpos de ambos se destensaron ligeramente al saber que querían lo mismo, no así sus bocas cuando sus dientes chocaron y Sasuke atrapó los labios de Naruto para morderlos sin piedad. Enseguida Naruto atacó de la misma manera, enrojeciendo los de Sasuke casi haciéndolos sangrar para luego cubrirlos de besos suaves a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por los costados del moreno hasta llegar a su cintura, apretándolo más contra él.

El Uzumaki internó una mano por debajo de la camiseta mientras con la otra le mantenía fuertemente asido por la cintura. No quería pensar si aquel sería el primer o el último beso, sólo quería sentir y tocar todo lo que pudiera de aquella pálida piel que nunca imaginó que pudiera arder de esa manera.

Entregado, Sasuke se estremeció al sentir los dedos por su pecho y la otra mano bajando por su cintura hasta atrapar su trasero con ímpetu. Gimió, pero apenas pudo notarse al aumentar el agarre en el pelo del rubio y, ladeando la cabeza, se escapó de sus labios para profundizar el beso e internarse en su boca. Expectante, Naruto le correspondió con rapidez, dejándole hacer, enredando su lengua con la de Sasuke, dejándole marcar el ritmo como desease. Fuerte, lento, le daba igual como fuera y como le gustase mientras fuese la boca de Sasuke junto a la suya.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo sabrían los labios de Naruto después de aquel primer y accidentado beso con más saliva y sabor a ramen del deseado. Y en ese momento lamentaba que supiera a cerveza por empañar su verdadero sabor aunque aún así era…

El éxtasis.

No podía definirlo de otra manera. Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era la culminación perfecta a lo que siempre hubo entre los dos, que quizás fue lo único que les había faltado porque… se sentía todo tan bien que no podía haber lugar a dudas de que así era como debía ser. Quiso besar su cuello, marcarlo, ¡qué demonios! Quería besar y marcar cada poro de su piel, que ni se le pasara por la mente a ese cabezota de Sasuke que no pertenecía a Konoha, que su lugar no estaba junto a él. Lamentó no tener más labios y más manos para poder hacerlo sin tener que abandonar su boca.

-¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? -la voz de Sakura les llegó muy lejana haciéndoles sobresaltarse. No la habían oído entrar, aunque al fin y al cabo era una ninja y de eso se trataba.

Pocos metros separaban la puerta principal de la cocina.

-Déjame intentarlo, dame una oportunidad y… si de verdad decides marcharte, lo aceptaré -susurró Naruto en su oído antes de dar un breve beso en el cuello y separarse a una distancia prudencial.

Sasuke no contestó. No sabía si Sakura se daría cuenta de sus labios hinchados y su camiseta mojada siguiendo el patrón de la malla de Naruto. No sabía si su rubor sería demasiado evidente, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que si Sakura hubiera tardado unos minutos más en llegar ninguno de los dos habría podido disimular la dureza que había comenzado a formarse bajo sus pantalones.

-¡Menos mal que os he encontrado! Los demás están ahí fuera esperando, no tienen permiso para cruzar la barrera.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, otra como Naruto… ¿dónde coño esperaban encontrarle si no? Como si tuviera vía y tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. ¿Acaso habían tenido que reunir a todos los ninjas de la aldea para algo tan sumamente evidente? Inútiles...

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó la chica, notando el ambiente un poco raro, tenso se aventuraría a decir.

-Naruto ya se iba -se apresuró a anunciar el moreno.

Sakura le observó cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, donde ella estaba parada. Al entrar había percibido claramente restos del chakra de Naruto por toda la estancia aunque no había signos de violencia visibles y los ojos de su compañero tenían su habitual tonalidad azul.

-¿Todo bien? -insistió, frunciendo el ceño-. No habréis estado peleando, ¿verdad?

-No, Sakura, todo está perfectamente -contestó Naruto, sin mirar atrás y dirigiéndose a la entrada donde recogió su chaqueta.

-Sasuke, lo siento mucho, ha sido todo un malentendido, supongo que ya te lo habrá explicado Naruto -se disculpó antes de salir junto a su amigo.

Encogiéndose levemente de hombros, Sasuke emitió un breve resoplido a modo de respuesta que la dio por satisfecha. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando echó un último vistazo al Uchiha.

Debía ser su imaginación, sí, estaba segura, no tenía ningún sentido que la camiseta de Sasuke estuviese mojada y mucho menos que sobre ésta se dibujara una rejilla igual que la de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por suerte había dejado de llover. Al final todos los grupos habían acabado acertadamente en el barrio Uchiha, no se podía esperar menos de unos ninjas, sólo que Sakura era la única autorizada para acceder al interior. Mientras la chica había ido en busca del homenajeado y a presentar las disculpas al ignorado, el resto se debatía sobre qué hacer con la fiesta que había quedado interrumpida.

No hubo mucho que discutir una vez que Naruto y Sakura se les unieron. La fiesta quedaría cancelada. Era tarde y todos estaban empapados siendo lo más sensato regresar a sus respectivas casas y darse un baño caliente si no querían constiparse.

Cuando cada uno tomó su camino, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar atrás y dudar si aquel había sido el cumpleaños más horroroso o el mejor de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke agradeció quedarse al fin a solas. No sabía qué hacer, si darse a sí mismo un puñetazo por imbécil o felicitarse. Lo había fastidiado todo y ni siquiera podía culpar a Naruto por ello. Se lo había buscado él solo por haber bajado la guardia y no haberse resistido. No sólo contento con eso había sido él quien había besado a Naruto.

Suspiró dejándose caer en la silla. Inconscientemente se llevó un dedo a los labios después de tomar un sorbo del té que ya estaba helado. Los delineó recordando el beso de Naruto e incluso pudo sentir ciertas partes un poco doloridas al contacto.

Estaba tan cansado de huir. No, más bien exhausto. No tenía fuerzas para seguir oponiéndose a lo que su corazón le pedía. Llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo de una manera u otra y su cuerpo y su mente le pedían una tregua. Se había sentido tan bien que no parecía ser real ya que sólo en sueños se podía permitir tener lo que no se merecía.

Su conciencia, su razón, le gritaban que lo había echado todo a perder, que su plan se iría al traste y que había vuelto a fracasar. Su corazón le instaba a hacer todo lo contrario.

Estaba agotado.

Quería callar todos los reproches que se sucedían en su mente. Él tan sólo quería sentir ¿era eso tan malo? Cerrando los ojos pensó: _"Tal vez mañana"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien entró sigiloso por la ventana. La luz estaba encendida pero…

-Disculpen el retraso, una riada me cortó el paso y tuve que esperar a que dejara de llover.

Era Kakashi quien al no recibir respuesta alguna abrió los ojos para comprobar que no había absolutamente nadie. Se extrañó, ¿tan tarde había llegado que ya había acabado la fiesta? Porque era en casa de Sakura ¿no? No obstante, un leve ronquido llamó su atención, lo que le hizo inspeccionar el lugar con más detenimiento y, efectivamente, no se equivocaba. No estaba solo. En el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesa dormía (o perdía el conocimiento a juzgar por las latas vacías de cerveza a su alrededor) Shikamaru Nara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y apreciaría un montón si me dejáis comentarios (¡por fis!).

Aunque el fic sea NaruSasu (habrá otras parejas que no adelantaré aún) el fic es más Sasuke centric que sobre Naruto. Es difícil saber qué se le pasa a Sasuke por la cabeza XD así que centrarme más en su punto de vista me facilita las cosas.

Ya sé que en Konoha las calles son de tierra, pero era más divertido poner a Sasuke a colocar adoquines XDD, así que supongamos que algunas calles están mejorándolas.

Respecto a mis otros fics de Naruto, ya dije que en principio iban a ser oneshots, por eso están marcados como Completo, pero como algunos me han pedido continuación, si la inspiración y el tiempo me acompañan es posible que añada algúń día un capitulillo más, jejeje. Si no, pues ahí se quedan terminados.

¡Espero fervientemente vuestras opiniones!

Besitos

Ak


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** ¡Holas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo. Las actualizaciones serán más o menos mensuales, si soy capaz de mantener un margen decente de capítulos ya escritos que si no me pilla el toro. Por eso quiero aprovechar y pediros que me hagáis saber si lo leéis aunque sea algo que no os haya gustado, comentadme aunque sea en anónimo aunque luego no os pueda contestar, es muy importante para darme ánimos a la hora de seguir escribiendo, que todo esto requiere tiempo y esfuerzo.

En este capítulo tenemos una revisión del famoso reencuentro de Naruto y Sasuke al principio de shippuden. Hay flashback mezclado con cosas del presente así que estad atentos para no liaros. No me gusta hacer uso de cosas que diferencien uno de otro mientras la narración es suficiente (cambios a cursiva etc…) así que espero que haya quedado todo claro.

Otra aclaración, es que tampoco me gusta usar palabras japonesas innecesarias o sufijos cuando se escribe en español, salvo casos muy concretos. (Ej, por mucho que dattebayo sea marca personal de Naruto, no me lo veréis escrito). Muchas veces esto me complica las cosas, porque hay cosas como el uso determinado de un -kun, -sama, dobe, usuratonkachi… marcan la diferencia, pero bueno, son decisiones que he tomado. Luego aclararé alguna cosilla más sobre esto.

Advierto que hay escena un poquito hot XDD, y que no os dejéis engañar por el SasuNaru. Este fic es NaruSasu (no descarto que haya alguna escena SasuNaru mucho más adelante). Luego lo explico también.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, su trama y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro sólo para contentar a los fans de esta pareja que siempre será canon XD.

¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 2:

Hacía días que la actividad parecía haberse multiplicado en la Torre del Hokage, en la oficina de Tsunade montañas de papeles cubrían el escritorio y parte del suelo a su alrededor a pesar de considerarse una persona bastante eficiente. Dio un trago a la botella y la volvió a esconder con un suspiro cansado. Tal vez fuera eso, que ya estaba demasiado cansada de todo, tenía una edad y no estaba para esos trotes. Al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los informes que se le habían acumulado no eran más que papeleo rutinario, asignación de misiones sin dificultades extremas y poco más.

Debía sentirse satisfecha por cómo se estaba desarrollando todo. Le había tocado liderar la aldea en tiempos difíciles. Fue casi obligada a salir de su retiro para tomar el mando de una villa que había sido atacada y acababa de perder a su Hokage. Tuvo que vivir la destrucción de Konoha y la Cuarta guerra ninja y hacerla renacer de sus cenizas. Nada de eso se podía comparar con la estabilidad y prosperidad que poco a poco estaba dando sus frutos gracias al esfuerzo. Y, aún así, se sentía estresada como si tuviese que organizar una cumbre de Kages para esa semana.

Quizás se debiera, quiso justificarse, a que faltaba poco para su jubilación. Sus días como Hokage estaban llegando a su fin y pronto podría disfrutar de su merecido descanso. Ya estaba previsto y había sido anunciado que su sucesor sería Kakashi Hatake. No dudaba de sus capacidades como ninja, probablemente fuera la mejor opción con diferencia si se trataba de tener cualidades para proteger la aldea. No obstante, su desempeño en otros terrenos le causaba más expectación. Su carácter despreocupado e informal no jugaban a su favor pero debía admitir que Kakashi era un hombre responsable cuando había que serlo, así que tampoco tenía motivos para cuestionarle antes de tiempo. El copyninja había dejado bien claro que ser Hokage nunca había entrado en sus planes y que, si aceptaba el puesto, era tan sólo por respeto a la decisión de Tsunade de retirarse y sólo para hacerse cargo hasta que Naruto estuviera preparado para sucederle.

Porque no había ni un solo atisbo de duda en las cinco naciones ninja de que Naruto sería el próximo Hokage.

Con tan solo dieciocho años sus habilidades como ninja eran insuperables y en ese aspecto no tenía nada que demostrar después de haberse ganado la guerra gracias a él y no quería ni imaginar hasta donde podría llegar con unos cuantos años más. Sus dotes sociales no tenían nada que envidiar tampoco y eso era algo casi tan importante como la destreza en combate a la hora de liderar una aldea. Naruto había sido capaz de unir a las cinco naciones ninja formando la nueva Alianza, algo que había repercutido positivamente en todos los aspectos. Creación de nuevas rutas de comercio, colaboración diplomática etc… todo eso había hecho que constantemente se solicitaran los servicios de shinobi contribuyendo a aumentar la economía y favoreciendo la prosperidad. De hecho, incluso a pequeña escala, si ella era actualmente la Hokage de Konoha se debía a Naruto, por devolverle la fe que había perdido en el pasado.

Naruto tenía la cualidad de cambiar a las personas, y eso le hizo mirar el dossier que tenía delante desde hacía más de media hora, dejando aparcados el resto durante un tiempo precioso que no se podía permitir perder.

El asunto de Sasuke Uchiha le estaba dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.

Había sido la propia Tsunade quien decidió que no daría el relevo al Sexto Hokage hasta haberlo solucionado, por esa razón la investidura de Kakashi no tendría lugar hasta semanas después de la liberación de su antiguo alumno. No era algo para tomarse a la ligera, se atrevería a jurar que la decisión que se tomase podría llegar a afectar el futuro de la aldea y no iba a dejar recaer esa responsabilidad en Kakashi, de quien no era ningún secreto que Sasuke siempre había sido su favorito en su época con el Equipo Siete. Éste, junto con Naruto y Sakura eran los únicos que nunca perdieron la esperanza en el Uchiha.

Y si alguien tenía derecho a no ser imparcial en ese tema, esa era ella, pues debía velar por el bienestar tanto de Konoha como de Naruto, a quien quería como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Cuando ella regresó a Konoha, Sasuke ya se había marchado con Orochimaru por lo que no fue hasta su participación en la guerra que lo pudo conocer personalmente. Sin embargo, los comentarios de Naruto y Sakura durante su ausencia habían hecho que estuviera familiarizada con él, como si de una presencia constante se tratara.

Su discípula estaba enamorada del chico desde que no eran más que unos críos, lo podía ver en sus gestos y en sus palabras aunque intentara disimularlo. A Tsunade no le gustaba nada la idea; Sakura era una joven fuerte con un futuro prometedor y el Uchiha siempre fue su debilidad, por lo que temía que ésta pudiera cometer errores irreparables. Como mujer adulta y con experiencia a sus espaldas podía asegurar que lo de Sakura se había convertido en un capricho infantil enquistado por la casualidad. Sakura sólo había tenido la mala suerte de caer en el mismo equipo que el chico guapo y enigmático de la clase que traía locas a la mayoría de niñas de su edad, haciéndola incapaz de pasar página. En algún momento las demás siguieron con sus vidas, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke no era lo que esperaban por muy atractivo que fuera. Sin recibir más atención que la de ser una compañera de equipo sólo ella se obsesionó con la fantasía irreal de príncipe azul de una niña de doce años, llevándola a pasar por alto innumerables desprecios e incluso varios intentos de asesinato esperando, ilusa, que sus sentimientos por ella pudieran cambiar algún día. Era algo sumamente tóxico y Tsunade tan sólo podía confiar en que aún era demasiado joven, que quizás más adelante sopesara otras posibilidades y abriera los ojos. Sakura se merecía ser feliz con alguien que la quisiera y esa felicidad no tenía el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, de eso podía estar segura.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico para que dos de las personas que más apreciaba tuvieran esa obsesión por él? Porque si lo de Sakura podía llegar a entenderlo, lo de Naruto alcanzaba otro nivel y ahí sí que podía poner la mano en el fuego y jurar que no era porque tuviera una cara bonita.

Podría justificarlo como el destino, ser la reencarnación de Indra y Ashura y los herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego y la Maldición del Odio. Podría pensar en que era simplemente algo irracional, en no saber qué es lo que le ataba a él, pero lo que verdaderamente le aterraba de todo, era que sí lo sabía y además era recíproco.

Volvió a pasar las páginas del informe con desgana. "Está completamente rehabilitado y su lealtad está únicamente con Konoha", decía a modo de resumen final y, a pesar de todo, era incapaz de obviar la incomodidad que sentía por mucho que el joven hubiese cumplido la condena de forma modélica y su comportamiento hubiese sido ejemplar y cooperativo en todo momento. Quizás, quería creer, ese recelo se debía a la sangre Senju que corría por sus venas y que le hacía recordar que los Uchiha fueron rivales de su clan y un foco de problemas a lo largo de la historia de la aldea.

Tenía todo el derecho a desconfiar después de haber hablado con él varias veces en su despacho y observar la expresión sumisa de una bestia salvaje domesticada a base de palizas. Sasuke no era ningún tonto (además de aprender de Orochimaru ni más ni menos a quien ella conocía de sobra), y bien podía haber fingido todo el tiempo para luego volver a sacar a la luz su verdadera naturaleza.

Sin embargo, si era objetiva y valoraba todas las pruebas que tenía delante, no tenía motivos para sospechar. No tenía más remedio que concederle el beneficio de la duda y confiar en que el poder de Naruto para cambiar a las personas había hecho verdaderamente efecto en el Uchiha. Tan solo estar preparados para enfrentarle si se volvía a descarriar pero dejar correr el curso de las cosas con normalidad.

Lo que de verdad le preocupaba no era el joven en sí, por muy poderoso que fuera, sino el efecto que éste podía causar en Naruto y en su proyección de futuro. Era debido a eso que considerara la decisión que se tomara al respecto como una influencia tanto para la villa como para el sueño de su protegido en convertirse en Hokage, ya que, aunque de ella dependiera la última palabra también había que tener en cuenta la opinión del Consejo. Eran ancianos y conservadores, miembros activos en la época en que su abuelo fue Hokage y que aún siendo una mujer madura todavía parecían verla como una chiquilla caprichosa. Además, no podía olvidar que habían estado tras el plan de la Masacre Uchiha y que en numerosas ocasiones habían mostrado recelo por tener al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi entre los habitantes de la villa, por tanto, al ser Naruto y Sasuke los directamente afectados por dichos incidentes la hacía aventurar que la decisión final iba a ser un asunto duro de roer si querían llegar a un término medio que satisfaciera a todos.

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, no se sorprendió de que Shizune no fuera capaz de evitar la entrada de Naruto en su despacho como una exhalación. Era inevitable y sólo cuestión de tiempo que el chico acudiera a ella y podía prever perfectamente qué era lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

-¿Dónde están tus modales? -le reprendió a sabiendas de que comportarse como debía no era uno de sus puntos fuertes-. Podría haber estado reunida y haberme interrumpido.

-¡Pero lo no lo estás! -observó. Se le veía nervioso y agitado como si hubiese llegado corriendo, inclinándose levemente hacia delante y colocando las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-Eso no significa que no tenga nada que hacer -comentó y señaló el montón de papeles que la rodeaban.

Tsunade reaccionó con rapidez y enseguida colocó un buen puñado de informes sobre el que tenía justo delante, el de Sasuke, antes de que el rubio pudiera percatarse.

-Me da igual, esto es más importante.

La insistencia del joven le llamó la atención y no tuvo otra alternativa que concederle unos minutos. Tal vez sí fuera importante lo que tenía que decirle. Después de todo, Naruto era de los pocos que tenían contacto con Sasuke y podía aportar información relevante.

-De acuerdo, pero siéntate, me pones nerviosa -suspirando y llevándose las manos a la frente, aceptó. Naruto era capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera, sobre todo si no paraba de moverse dando saltitos como si fuera una pelota.

El chico accedió y tomó asiento y fue en ese momento que lo podía mirar más detenidamente que reparó en que no tenía buen aspecto. Su rostro se veía apagado y con bastantes ojeras.

-¿Te pasaste anoche con el alcohol en tu fiesta? Haré la vista gorda aunque seas menor de edad pero puedo darte algo para la resaca si quieres -comentó, rebuscando en el cajón.

-La fiesta fue un fracaso -murmuró, y la mujer no pudo ocultar la decepción en su semblante. Le daba pena por Sakura, con todo lo que se había esforzado…- Y no, no me pasé con el alcohol ni tengo resaca. Gracias.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ha pasado algo para que estés así?

Naruto se frotó la cara apoyándose con los codos sobre las piernas en un gesto de desesperación. Había pasado demasiado. Había pasado _todo._ Pero eso no se lo podía contar a Tsunade, obviamente.

-Ayer hablé con Sasuke -comenzó, expirando con fuerza y dejando caer los hombros a modo de derrota y frustración.

La Hokage tan sólo entrecerró los ojos y esperó. Ya se lo había imaginado. El noventa y nueve por ciento de los problemas que podía tener Naruto siempre tenían que ver con el Uchiha.

-¿Y?

-Piensa marcharse de Konoha, cuando todo esto termine -aclaró, y en su mirada se podía leer que estaba pidiendo ayuda. Gritando sin palabras que hiciera algo por él.

Tsunade alzó las cejas y apoyó el mentón en sus dedos entrelazados. Saberlo de antemano ayudaba bastante a la hora de tomar cualquier decisión. Una parte de ella, aquella que ejercía de figura maternal, se vio aliviada al saberlo. Mantener al Uchiha lejos de Naruto era una buena idea y más si había sido iniciativa suya pero, por otro lado, también sabía que Naruto no estaría contento con ello. Era como ser la madre de un hijo de quien no le gustan sus amistades y sabe que estaría mejor lejos pero a la vez le haría daño. Y por otra parte, su parte que tenía el deber de ejercer autoridad en la aldea, sabía que desprenderse de alguien como Sasuke no era conveniente. El Consejo ya había sugerido sutilmente varias veces que no les gustaba Sasuke, pero era un Uchiha y no uno cualquiera, el último Uchiha quien además había demostrado tener un poder inigualable. En el pasado quisieron deshacerse del clan pero todo apuntaba a que era mejor estrategia mantenerle de su lado que dejarle marchar. No podían perder a alguien como él ni tampoco podían perder el Sharingan.

-En teoría estaría en su derecho cuando sea libre.

-¿Y crees que es una buena idea? ¡Está como una puta cabra! -se exaltó.

-Es un Uchiha, ¿qué es esperabas? Le viene de fábrica -soltó Tsunade con una risita por lo bajo.

-No tiene gracia -bufó a modo de protesta- En serio, no está bien, puede parecer que lo está, pero no.

-En el informe psiquiátrico dice que está totalmente rehabilitado. En ese aspecto no se puede objetar nada.

-¿Y dónde le han dado el título al psiquiatra? ¿En una tómbola? -protestó, impotente porque todo el mundo creyera la fachada de chico bueno y sumiso que Sasuke se había creado.

-¿Resulta que tú ahora sabes más de psiquiatría que un profesional? -inquirió la mujer-. A ver, ilumíname, ¿qué te hace pensar que Sasuke no está bien?

Naruto volvió a frotarse la cara desesperado.

-No me refiero a que vaya a hacer nada malo como antes ni nada de eso, no es ningún peligro en ese aspecto -explicó, y Tsunade pudo respirar un poco aliviada.

-A eso es a lo que se refería el informe con que está rehabilitado, a que no es una amenaza.

-Yo me refiero a él, a como se siente. No quiere estar aquí, no hay nada que merezca la pena que le haga querer quedarse -dijo Naruto, sintiéndose dolido.

Tsunade pudo notarlo en su mirada. Una cosa era que Sasuke no representara una amenaza real para la aldea, otra era como se sintiera. En cierta manera lo entendía y llegaba a dudar de que alguna vez pudiera llevar una vida normal si se quedaba, la gente nunca dejaría de mirarle con recelo por lo que hizo a pesar de haberse ganado la guerra gracias a él.

¿Qué nadie le había obligado a volver? Era algo subjetivo. Lo tenía allí mismo, delante. El amigo que durante años y años no cesó en su empeño de traerle de vuelta a su lado. El único que realmente nunca dudó de él. Finalmente Sasuke aceptó quedarse, pero aceptar algo no significa que sea lo que quieres.

-Retener a alguien contra su voluntad no es lo mejor, ¿no crees?

-Pero me niego a… -la voz de le perdió junto a sus pensamientos que le llevaron a la noche anterior cuando ambos se besaron. Se negaba a creer que no significara nada para él, menos aún después de lo que pasó-. Le propuse una tregua, que me dejara intentar hacerle ver que está equivocado.

Tsunade no necesitó nada más. Naruto era transparente e ingenuo como él solo. La mirada brevemente huidiza y las mejillas ruborizadas le hicieron temer lo peor.

-Naruto…-le nombró, advirtiéndole-. No te habrás metido en ningún lío ¿verdad?

-¡No, no, no! -y su negación reiterada y exagerada no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas-. Sólo le pedí un poco de tiempo, nada más.

Tsunade suspiró resignada. A ver cómo arreglaba todo aquel embrollo sin que nadie saliera perjudicado. No sólo lidiar con el Consejo y con Sasuke. Ya lo único que le faltaba era tener también a dos adolescentes confundidos y en plena edad del pavo. Los sentimientos de Naruto siempre habían sido claros, y por parte del Uchiha el vínculo con Naruto era innegable, más aún después de todos los problemas que dicho lazo había causado. No podía descartar que la decisión del moreno tuviera que ver de nuevo con ese algo que les unía.

No quería imaginar qué habría detrás del sonrojo del Uzumaki, y deseaba confiar en que su intuición era tan horrible a como cuando perdía una apuesta tras otra, ya que ésta le estaba diciendo que tal vez nunca fue sólo amistad y que recién acababan de descubrirlo.

Y aquello lo convertía todo en un maldito desastre.

-Abuela… -la llamó haciéndola salir de la maraña de pensamientos en la que se había convertido su mente, intentando conectar todo de una forma coherente y buscando una salida-. Por favor, haz algo. No dejes que se marche, dame un poco de tiempo. Te lo suplico.

Era imposible sostener aquella mirada sin que se le rompiera el corazón ante la brutal sinceridad que transmitía.

-Está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer -contestó a regañadientes.

Ella, como todo el mundo, había vuelto a caer bajo el influjo de Naruto. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero al final ese maldito mocoso era capaz de desbaratar a la mismísima Hokage y lo peor era que, accediendo a darle ese tiempo que le pedía, podía acabar de desbaratar también al Uchiha y retenerle como deseaba.

Aún así, lo que le pedía tampoco era descabellado y podía usarlo a su favor. Había ciertos asuntos que tenía que tratar con Sasuke y que debían esperar hasta que fuera totalmente libre, con lo que por mucho que éste quisiera irse de Konoha, no podría ser algo inmediato. Le llevaría algunas semanas terminar de aclarar esos temas con el último superviviente del clan Uchiha, y a la vez, hacer creer a Naruto que le estaba concediendo el tiempo que le estaba pidiendo.

-¡Bien! -exclamó el chico, haciendo un gesto de triunfo y apresurándose a levantarse de la silla y salir pitando de allí antes de que Tsunade cambiara de opinión-. ¡Gracias!

La mujer observó nuevamente la pila de documentos que la rodeaban y sonrió maliciosamente antes de coger uno de ellos.

-No tan rápido, Naruto -y el rubio se paró en seco justo al agarrar el picaporte-. Ya que estás aquí, tengo algo para ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sudor le caía a chorros por la frente y le resbalaba por la barbilla y la nariz hasta formar gotas en el suelo, pero aún estando exhausto no se permitió más de unos segundos para retomar el aliento y volvió a levantarse. Todos los elementos de los que disponía se encontraban colocados a su alrededor en el patio revelando varias horas de intenso entrenamiento a juzgar por el estado en el que estaban. Tomó impulso sin moverse de su sitio e hizo una voltereta en el aire a la vez que lanzaba un kunai a la diana, cayó al suelo sólo brevemente para desplazarse en otra voltereta lateral y alcanzar un tronco que recibió una fuerte patada haciéndolo resquebrajarse. Sacó la espada y, sin necesidad de usar chakra en los pies, logró subir unos pasos por el tronco hasta alcanzar varios objetos colgados en la parte superior que cortó sin esfuerzo con la hoja de la katana. Al caer, volvió a tomar impulso acertando una patada en la marca más alta del tronco, que finalmente cayó debido al impacto.

En momentos como ese casi agradecía no poder usar el chakra. El agotamiento de chakra era algo serio que podía causar la muerte mientras que el agotamiento físico lo podía sobrellevar. De hecho, era precisamente eso lo que buscaba; entrenar y entrenar para no pensar y, aunque al final acabara durmiéndose y siendo traicionado por sus sueños, era mejor eso que pasarse el día y la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Habían pasado varios días y no había vuelto a ver a Naruto. Una parte de su conciencia le decía que era mejor para él así, en cambio la otra le hacía sentirse despechado. ¿Acaso el idiota se había arrepentido de su promesa? Le extrañaba, porque Naruto era de los que llevaban su palabra hasta las últimas consecuencias y también porque se lo había dicho después de corresponder el beso que el propio Sasuke había iniciado. Se suponía, por tanto, que había estado de acuerdo o de lo contrario debería haberle rechazado.

" _Déjame intentarlo, dame una oportunidad y… si de verdad decides marcharte, lo aceptaré."_

¿Qué significaba eso si no? ¿No era una proposición? ¿No estaba tratando de decirle que aceptara intentar tener una relación juntos? Porque no eran dos desconocidos que se arriesgaban a conocerse mejor a ver si la cosa iba bien, eran dos amigos con un vínculo tan fuerte que aquel era el único terreno que les quedaba por explorar. No tenía ningún sentido que Naruto simplemente se refiriera a retomar su amistad y ver si para él merecía la pena, no después de haberse dejado besar por Sasuke.

Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que se había quedado callado sin dar una respuesta ni afirmativa ni negativa, con lo que había dejado abierta una posibilidad. Era cierto que Sakura les había interrumpido y no había sido el momento de enzarzarse en una discusión, pero sí que podría haber dicho un "olvídalo" o cualquier otra cosa que le quitara la idea de la cabeza a Naruto. Y si no lo hizo fue porque dudó, porque aún quedaba algo en él que ansiaba tomar el camino que el Uzumaki le estaba mostrando.

Lo había fastidiado todo. Ya no se trataba de marcharse de Konoha y no interferir en el futuro de Naruto, se trataba de que había besado a Naruto y éste le había correspondido y ofrecido una oportunidad junto a él. Marcharse después de eso hacía la situación aún peor.

Casi era mejor no haberle visto después de ese día y no hacerlo nunca más o terminaría cayendo. Lo sabía. Y eso le avergonzaba. Esa sensación se acrecentó cuando, recogiendo los objetos utilizados para entrenar, vio de soslayo la ropa y las sábanas tendidas en el rincón más apartado del patio y se reprendió a sí mismo el haber vuelto a ser aquel chico recién entrado en la adolescencia que lavaba su ropa de cama a escondidas en la guarida de Orochimaru. Fueron años difíciles en todos los aspectos, podía alegar, pero ya no era ningún niño como para andar teniendo sueños húmedos con Naruto todas las noches aunque, si su conciencia le pidiera una justificación, siempre podría decir que lo que antes se basaba en simples imaginaciones, en ese momento tenían un sustento real.

Nunca hubo beso en su despedida en el Valle del Fin a pesar de que llegó a estar a tan solo unos milímetros de hacerlo. Se echó atrás en el último momento, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, sabiendo que sólo haría más difícil su partida y ese recuerdo estuvo martilleándole constantemente durante los primeros meses que estuvo de aprendiz con Orochimaru.

Lo había dejado atrás todo y podría decirse que a pesar de haberse ido por su propia voluntad, había sido un giro muy drástico en una edad también llena de cambios. La rutina a la que le sometía el Sannin era extrema, un plan muy bien ideado para obtener resultados notables en poco tiempo y a la vez mantener su mente ocupada pues de esa manera sería mucho más sencillo cortar con los lazos de su pasado y sólo contemplar el futuro. Sin embargo, aunque aquello funcionara bien durante la mayor parte del día, cuando Sasuke caía agotado era su subconsciente el que tomaba el control. El recuerdo de Itachi, de aquella noche, de las imágenes que éste le mostró se convertían en pesadillas que se entremezclaban de extraña forma con otros sueños en lo que Naruto y él hacían cosas inapropiadas, despertándose agitado, bañado en sudor y la ropa interior mojada.

Era molesto, confuso y humillante.

Si no hubiera perdido a su hermano tan pronto, si hubiera tenido una guía en su vida u otros chicos de su misma edad cerca en aquellos momentos, Sasuke habría sabido que lo que le pasaba era normal a esa edad. No era debilidad, era algo fisiológico, era simplemente crecer. Y aún así se convirtió en una motivación para seguir adelante y lograr su objetivo. Él lo había sacrificado todo por conseguir poder y matar a Itachi, no estaba allí para masturbarse pensando en Naruto aunque fuera la solución. No lo haría, así tuviera que lavar la ropa y las sábanas cada día hasta que su cuerpo lo asumiera. Le irritaba profundamente el tener que dedicarle siquiera un pensamiento a algo que no merecía ni una pizca de su atención cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Romper el vínculo era muy fácil de decir pero no tan sencillo de llevar a cabo. Siendo consciente de que probablemente nunca podría hacerlo se escudó en una solución alternativa: enterrarlo bajo capas y capas de desprecio, arrogancia y la más superficial y dolorosa; indiferencia.

Así fue como se mostró casi tres años después ante sus antiguos compañeros del Equipo Siete, como si no fueran más que unos gusanos bajo la suela de sus sandalias. Ni tan siquiera un ceño fruncido o un gesto airado, su rostro era la más pura serenidad, la impecable máscara que tanto le había costado perfeccionar.

La situación y el entorno habían sido propicios. En alto y con el sol a sus espaldas, tuvieron que alzar la mirada y adecuar la vista, como si de una aparición divina se tratara. Superior e inalcanzable. Primero llegaron Sai y Sakura, pero ellos no le interesaban. Un cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago con anticipación y trató de relajar su postura estudiada e hinchar el pecho, exhibiendo su cuidada anatomía visible bajo los ropajes abiertos para cuando Naruto finalmente apareció. Se esforzó por mantener su fachada cuando sintió la mirada de su amigo recorrerle de abajo a arriba, petrificado como si hubiera visto un espejismo. Quizás pensaran lo mismo ya que el Naruto que tenía delante no tenía nada que ver con el que recordaba. Más alto, más fuerte, su mirada más intensa y su rostro más maduro y atractivo.

Sólo con verle y sintió que se empezaba a poner duro, así que decidió que o hacía algo o sería incapaz de disimularlo. Tal vez la decisión no fuera la más acertada pero sí inevitable. Tras cruzar unas breves palabras acortó la distancia que los separaba. Ahora sí lo tenía realmente cerca y pudo notar la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio al colocar el brazo sobre su hombro, casi en un abrazo, y acercarse a su oído.

Pudo sentir el escalofrío que le recorrió y cómo la piel del cuello se le erizó. Era capaz de oír el latido desbocado de su corazón y podría asegurar del mismo modo que Naruto también podía escuchar el suyo.

-¿Tú no querías ser Hokage? Pues deberías estar entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo buscándome -provocó, y no era sólo una provocación con palabras sino también física. Sonrió internamente preguntándose si Naruto también lo habría pasado tan mal por las noches, al tiempo que sacaba lentamente la katana.

Naruto tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero estaba petrificado, sin embargo, no estaba solo y Sai actuó con rapidez interceptando su ataque.

-Ese movimiento para bloquear mi ataque ha sido el correcto -observó. Desde luego que lo había sido, le venía bien luchar y así mostrar sus nuevas habilidades pues empezaba a dolerle la entrepierna, quizás así se le pasara.

Orochimaru llegó en el momento perfecto, ni demasiado pronto como para no poder demostrar el nivel que había alcanzado (muy superior al de los otros, quienes apenas habían tenido nada que hacer contra él, incluyendo a Yamato, un jounin perteneciente a Anbu), ni demasiado tarde como para que la pelea hubiese tenido que complicarse. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que Akatsuki era un enemigo común y luchar contra los de Konoha no era algo que les beneficiara en ese momento.

El Sannin junto con Kabuto se lo llevaron de allí, justo cuando apenas podía soportarlo más. Había visto el interior de Naruto, al Kyuubi, había interceptado su chakra con su Sharingan y… ¿era posible que el demonio de alguna forma hubiera podido también entrar en su mente? No sabía si eso era posible o tal vez se debiera a su inexperiencia pues era la primera vez que tenía contacto directo con un bijuu. Seguramente sólo fuese una casualidad pero las palabras del zorro le dejaron intrigado: _"Si matas a Naruto te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida"._ No parecía una amenaza, parecía como si hubiera leído dentro de su corazón y hubiera visto lo que se había encargado de esconder en lo más profundo de él.

El Sannin siempre lo supo. De hecho, Orochimaru siempre lo sabía todo. Fue el primero en advertir que el vínculo que le unía con Naruto se hacía cada vez más fuerte y por ello decidió ponerle el Sello Maldito como un primer paso hacia la oscuridad, hacia las ansias de poder y venganza que terminara por llevarle hasta él y alejarle de su pasado.

En aquel momento, notando la incomodidad de Sasuke cuando llegaron a la entrada del escondite, se jactó de haber provocado que el jinchuuriki liberara las cuatro colas sólo por el hecho de referirse a él como " _Mi_ Sasuke". Y, al parecer, desatar cuatro colas del zorro era algo realmente peligroso, habiendo puesto en problemas a alguien de la talla de Orochimaru, ya que en ese estado Naruto perdía por completo la conciencia de lo que hacía.

Siempre lo había sabido porque cuando el Uchiha entró a la guarida y ni dirigió una mirada atrás, aligerando el paso hacia sus dependencias, el Sannin comentó:

-¿Volverás a los viejos tiempos en los que mojabas la cama, Sasuke? -dijo con sorna Orochimaru seguido de una risita maliciosa por parte de Kabuto. Aquella era la primera vez que hacía algún tipo de comentario al respecto.

Tal vez en otra situación se hubiera sorprendido por la revelación o hubiese dado réplica, haciendo gala de la insolencia que tanto le reprochaba su mentor, pero en ese instante no estaba de humor para impertinencias, así que tan sólo hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado y echó literalmente a correr cuando giró la esquina y los perdió de vista.

Sasuke lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, así que recogió la ropa tendida en el patio y se apresuró a entrar en la casa. La tiró de cualquier manera mientras se dirigía con prisa hacia el baño, siguiendo el mismo patrón que su yo adolescente aquel día.

Recordaba maldecir tratando de soltar el nudo de su obi por los pasillos y cómo se desprendió con premura de toda la ropa al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Esta vez no tuvo que ser tan precavido, la primera prenda cayó mucho antes de alcanzar el baño y no hubo necesidad siquiera de entretenerse en cerrar la puerta. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió dentro bajo el agua, que salió casi ardiendo, y pronto empezó a empañarlo todo de vapor. Aún así, no sintió que le quemara en ningún momento, su cuerpo, tan caliente, era el que parecía evaporar el agua con su contacto.

El agua en la guarida estaba helada y lo agradeció. Frustrado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y allí la dejó, apoyándose con la frente y ayudándose con una mano, pues cuando la otra se cerró sobre su miembro dolorido, le temblaron las piernas y casi creyó que se mareaba. Estaba casi al límite y no había hecho nada. Era vergonzoso y ridículo. Años de entrenamiento y autocontrol tirados por la borda al ser consciente de que había estado a punto de correrse en los pantalones sólo con verle. Con suerte sería breve, pensó, imprimiendo con su mano la misma furia que sentía. Comenzó a jadear más fuerte y cerró los ojos con fuerza sin querer ni mirar lo que estaba haciendo. De repente, todas las imágenes que le atormentaron en sus pesadillas no le parecían tan inapropiadas como en aquella época, recreándose en ellas. Había entrado en el subconsciente de Naruto con su Sharingan y le había parecido algo tan íntimo que sería difícil de igualar. ¿Sería igual que besarle y sentir su lengua junto a la suya? ¿Sería aún mejor metérsela en la boca y ver cómo se la chupaba de rodillas? ¿O lo incomparable sería ponerle a cuatro patas y enterrarse en él por detrás?

Si se lo proponía era capaz de sentir el escozor y la hinchazón en sus labios después de besarse con Naruto. Podía imaginar esos labios descendiendo por su cuello y su pecho, morderle los pezones y lamer su abdomen hasta terminar de bajar y tragárselo entero sin parar hasta que la última gota bajara por su garganta. Despertar junto a él, acariciar la desnudez de su piel tostada y besarle por sorpresa con ímpetu hasta sacarle de su sueño y ver de nuevo aquellos ojos azules. Subírsele encima y aprisionarle con las piernas, tenerle a su merced y aprovecharlo para recorrer su cuerpo hasta que le pidiera más. Abrirle las piernas, introducirse en él y tocarle, poder ver su rostro cuando ambos terminaran juntos gimiendo el nombre del otro.

El Sasuke de dieciséis años jadeaba tan fuerte que se metió el puño en la boca y lo mordió y apretó los ojos hasta lo imposible al sentir su vientre tensarse como aviso antes de acabar por fin con su tortura.

El de dieciocho gritó sin reparo mientras se muerde el labio observando cómo a la primera descarga le sucede otra, y otra, y otra con tanta intensidad que chocan contra la pared sin llegar a tocar su mano.

Y a pesar de las diferencias, para ambos, correrse pensando en Naruto nunca fue tan liberador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y también espero que no os hayáis liado con la mezcla de flashback/actualidad en la escena del final.

Me gustó mucho hacer una revisión del reencuentro e indagar un poco en la época en la que Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru.

Ahí, está un ejemplo de lo que comentaba de los sufijos. Orochimaru usa Sasuke-kun, que le da un tono mucho más familiar que el uso del nombre solo y que es complicado de transmitir sin usar sufijo. Pero bueno, todos ya sabéis cómo habla Orochimaru o cómo Sasuke no usa honoríficos para hablar con él por ejemplo.

Es importante darse cuenta en cómo las fantasías de Sasuke son claramente SasuNaru XDDD, luego ya veremos la realidad jejejejejeje.

Este capítulo es bastante más corto que el primero. En general no son ni tan cortos como este ni tan largos como el primero, un término medio XD.

Y creo que poco más que añadir, cualquier duda, comentario, halago, tomatazo, hacedmelo saber ¿vale? Que no me como a nadie y además es gratis.

¡Besitos!

Ak


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** ¡Hola!

Debería haber traído el capítulo mucho antes pero no he podido escribir nada en Navidades (y aún no he terminado el capítulo que me toca ahora), pero bueno.

En el anterior hubo un pequeño salto en el tiempo. La escena en que Naruto visita a Tsunade es justo el día después del cumpleaños de Naruto (cuando se besan) y ahí es cuando lo manda de misión. Después, en la escena de Sasuke, han pasado varios días en los que éste no sabe que Naruto está de misión y se agobia preguntándose por qué no da señales de vida XD.

En este capítulo, saltamos unos cuantos días más hasta el día de la vista de Sasuke con Tsunade y el Consejo para obtener su libertad.

Espero que os guste ;-)

Capítulo 3:

El trayecto no era demasiado largo y aún era temprano, por lo que no debería ser muy diferente a cualquiera de las visitas que había realizado a la Torre del Hokage durante sus meses de cautiverio. Sin embargo, la noticia parecía haber corrido como la pólvora y, por mucho que Tsunade le hubiera citado a primera hora, la gente debía haberse enterado.

Algunos disimulaban mirando de reojo mientras seguían con sus cosas, otros directamente se pararon a observarle pasar e incluso a cuchichear entre ellos.

Sasuke no les prestó la menor atención, custodiado por los Anbu que vigilaban día y noche la barrera que protegía su casa, caminaba con la cabeza bien alta luciendo el emblema Uchiha en la espalda de su elegante kimono negro.

Era lo único distinguido que tenía para una ocasión así. Cuando salió del hospital, y tras varios años sin pisar su antigua residencia, se dio cuenta de que de niño se había deshecho de la mayoría de las pertenencias de su familia. No quedaba nada que pudiese evidenciar la existencia de Itachi en aquella casa, ni ninguna prenda que pudiera utilizar, ni una miserable foto. Todo ello se había encargado él mismo de hacerlo desaparecer con un Katon a las afueras de Konoha cuando aún era un crío. Quizás ahora sí lamentara no haber dejado ni un solo recuerdo de su hermano, después de saber lo que verdaderamente pasó, pero por otro lado era mucho mejor no tener ninguna clase de apego a aquel lugar.

De la misma manera que quemó todo lo que un día perteneció a Itachi, quemaría también el kimono que llevaba puesto en cuanto volviera.

Mientras que la presencia de su hermano mayor fue eliminada sin el menor remordimiento, el pequeño Uchiha fue incapaz de deshacerse de todo lo que perteneció a sus padres. Anular la existencia de Itachi tenía su explicación puesto que él había sido el que asesinó a todo su clan. Sus padres, en cambio, no habían sido más que las víctimas de ese suceso y no se merecían ser erradicados de su vida por completo. O al menos eso era lo que Sasuke había creído durante todo el tiempo que vivió allí hasta marcharse con trece años.

Todavía quedaban algunas cosas, como el kimono que llevaba que alguna vez perteneció a Fugaku. Recordaba haberlo encontrado en el fondo de un cajón mientras hacía limpieza. Olía a cerrado y a humedad pero la calidad de la tela en que estaba tejido había favorecido que sobreviviera en perfecto estado durante tanto tiempo. Lo lavó y lo arregló para las sesiones de juicio que siguieron semanas después de haber sido dado de alta, Tsunade le había advertido que no debía presentarse de cualquier manera y que si era necesario le facilitarían ropa adecuada.

Sasuke no lo quiso. Había regresado a Konoha con lo puesto, literalmente, y llevar aquel kimono que fue de su padre le pareció lo más apropiado, concentrando en su persona y cargando sobre sus hombros los errores cometidos a lo largo de generaciones. Durante ese año, desde el primer momento hasta ese mismo día, había cumplido su condena, la de sus pecados y los de todo su clan y por ello marchaba luciendo el abanico Uchiha con orgullo. Todo quedaría al fin saldado, les gustara o no, y a partir de ahí sería libre.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo los inhibidores de chakra en su muñeca y sus tobillos y que pronto desaparecerían. No obstante, no fue la anticipación de tener acceso a todo su poder lo que le llamó la atención sino algo totalmente distinto. Ese mismo kimono que hacía casi un año que se había puesto por primera vez, ahora evidenciaba lo que había crecido puesto que las mangas y los bajos le quedaban ligeramente cortos. Y tampoco fue eso lo que le sorprendió, al fin y al cabo tenía dieciocho años y estaba en edad de crecer aún.

Tal vez fuera una apreciación tonta, pero el darse cuenta de que era más alto de lo que un día fue su padre le dejó una sensación extraña. Todavía era pequeño cuando Fugaku murió y en sus recuerdos lo veía como alguien imponente e inalcanzable, incluso a Itachi, que no era más que un chiquillo, lo veía como si fuera muchísimo más mayor que él. Quizás no se tratara sólo de la altura sino más bien de sus actitudes. Itachi siempre fue demasiado maduro y responsable para su edad, y Fugaku era el líder del clan, con todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba y todas las complicaciones también.

Él era ahora el líder de un clan inexistente y quizás, pensó, fuera lo mejor que así siguiera.

En las noches de verano los ancianos acostumbraban a entretener a los niños contando historias épicas de sus antepasados. Valerosos guerreros que luchaban y morían jóvenes, dejaban esposas e hijos atrás y asumían responsabilidades a edades demasiado tempranas para los cánones actuales. Por fortuna, aquellos tiempos ya pasaron y, sin embargo, él se encontraba en la misma tesitura en ese momento.

Matar a Itachi a modo de venganza y restaurar su clan habían sido los dos objetivos que desde siempre había tenido claros en su vida. El primero resultó ser un error y no podía evitar pensar que también lo podía ser el segundo.

Asumiendo y cumpliendo su condena restauraría el honor de su clan, pero perpetuarlo era algo muy diferente. El Sharingan era un arma muy poderosa y que había causado muchos estragos a lo largo de la historia, quizás la mejor opción fuera que muriese con él y así se evitarían muchos conflictos.

O tal vez fuera que simplemente estaba confundido, que no se encontrara preparado para asumir esas responsabilidades a corto plazo. Lo único inmediato en lo que se había parado a pensar había sido en su decisión de dejar Konoha, y ya ni siquiera eso lo tenía claro.

Un nudo se instaló en su estómago en cuanto entró por la puerta de la Torre. Más o menos se había planteado lo que podría encontrarse y tenía preparadas salidas para la mayoría de opciones posibles. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el Sharingan sería una de ellas.

Y también era un hecho que no había vuelto a ver a Naruto desde la noche de su cumpleaños, sumiéndole en una confusión total durante las dos semanas que le siguieron. Así que tan sólo le quedaba confiar en no encontrarse acorralado y verse obligado a tomar decisiones precipitadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO! -golpeó Tsunade con fuerza el escritorio, haciéndolo crujir peligrosamente. No era el primer golpe que se llevaba desde que se reunió con el Consejo al amanecer.

Hubiera preferido que no estuviesen presentes, eso le habría facilitado mucho más las cosas. Por mucho que hubieran discutido los temas a tratar, esos viejos siempre podían aprovechar la situación y sacarse cualquier cosa de la manga sin previo aviso.

Como estaban haciendo en ese mismo momento, sacándola de sus casillas e insistiendo en algo que ella ya había dejado bien claro que no iba a acceder.

-Reconsidéralo, Tsunade, es la única manera que tenemos de asegurarlo -objetó Homura.

-No hay nada que reconsiderar y no es la única manera -protestó la Hokage.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces insisto, ¿cómo pretendes hacerlo? -preguntó el anciano con claro desdén.

-Es que no es una prioridad, por favor, que es un chiquillo de dieciocho años con toda la vida por delante.

-¡¿Qué no es una prioridad?! -exclamó Kahoru apoyando a su compañero y alzando aún más la voz-. ¿QUÉ NO ES UNA PRIORIDAD?! ¡Tú lo acabas de decir! Tiene toda la vida por delante, un maldito mocoso Uchiha a quien pretendes dejar irse de Konoha y darle la oportunidad de poblar el resto de aldeas con más malditos mocosos Uchiha con el maldito Sharingan. ¿No tienes dos dedos de frente o qué? Eso nos dejaría en total desventaja.

-Os olvidáis que no estamos en los tiempos de mi abuelo -se limitó a apuntar Tsunade, dando a entender que ese simple hecho cambiaba la perspectiva en muchos aspectos.

-Claramente -dijo Homura con tono de desprecio-. En los tiempos de tu abuelo este tema se habría atajado con mano dura. Ese niñato insolente y malcriado habría pasado toda su vida entre rejas, dando ejemplo, y no un año como el capricho de tu ojito derecho que es.

Tsunade trató de guardar la compostura, inspirando y frotándose las sienes, cosa que era bastante complicada cuando los otros se referían a Naruto con ese tono irónico y condescendiente.

-A ver si me explico bien: gracias a mi ojito derecho y su capricho, como queréis llamarlos, es que todos nosotros estamos vivos. Creo que merecen algo más de respeto y por supuesto, algo más de confianza -expuso la Sannin.

-Entonces, te niegas a arreglarle un matrimonio definitivamente -insistió la anciana.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, no estamos en los tiempos de mi abuelo -contestó a modo de negativa.

-No hay que remontarse a tanto, incluso a día de hoy se arreglan matrimonios entre clanes -reiteró Koharu.

-Sí, pero eso es algo que cada clan es libre de hacer, es algo muy diferente a que sea un matrimonio impuesto por el Hokage. Y eso no lo voy a tolerar. Sería un atentado contra su libertad y su intimidad -zanjó Tsunade.

-Pues a ver qué haces con el Sharingan…-dijo Homura, y luego añadió con ironía -¡Ah! Olvidaba que si los futuros y extranjeros Uchiha causan problemas no serás tú la Hokage que tengas que lidiar con ellos, muy lista, dejar la pelota en el tejado de otro.

Con el ceño fruncido y un gran enfado, Tsunade dirigió una última mirada a los ancianos del Consejo y los tres se recolocaron al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Uchiha Sasuke ha llegado -informó Shizune, dejándole pasar tras la aprobación de su jefa.

No había que ser muy espabilado para notar que la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La Hokage se veía notablemente alterada y, a ambos lados de ella, los ancianos miembros del Consejo no disimulaban el desagrado con el que le miraban intensamente.

Después de lo que habló con Naruto, tenía la impresión de que se lo encontraría allí en el despacho y, en cierta manera, le sorprendió no hacerlo. Si se paraba a pensarlo bien, aquello era un asunto privado en el que su presencia no habría tenido sentido, diferente a los días de juicio en los que Naruto estuvo a modo de testigo.

-Hokage-sama -dijo a modo de saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza e ignorando a los otros dos, que se miraron indignados entre sí, esperando a que Tsunade le invitara a tomar asiento.

-Bien, empecemos -dijo Tsunade, queriendo terminar cuanto antes y deseando que no hubiera ningún contratiempo.

Una vez acomodado, la mujer tomó varios papeles que procedió a leer de forma rutinaria, en los que se expresaban los motivos que le habían llevado a la reclusión y que todo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente según la condena impuesta. Documentos que recogían los datos que harían de Sasuke un hombre libre. Los informes que aseguraban que no había habido ningún tipo de actividad sospechosa entorno a él, ni que la barrera o toques de queda hubieran sido quebrantados, que había cumplido con las horas estipuladas de servicio comunitario, que los inhibidores de chakra habían sido periódicamente revisados y no habían recogido ninguna alarma de alerta además del informe psicológico que le valoraba como rehabilitado.

-En definitiva, se da por cumplida tu condena satisfactoriamente y a partir de este momento eres libre -concluyó Tsunade, haciendo entrar por un momento a los Anbu que procedieron a retirarle los inhibidores-. ¿Algo que decir?

-Sí -y la mujer sonrió ligeramente con expectación preguntándose si de verdad Naruto habría estado en lo cierto-. ¿Qué pasará con mi rango ninja? ¿Podré volver a ejercer?

-Tu rango seguirá siendo el que tenías antes de dejar Konoha, o sea, rango genin, a menos que vuelvas a presentarte a los exámenes chuunin que se convocarán para dentro de seis meses -explicó Tsunade-. Y en cuanto a si podrás volver a ejercer, sí, podrás hacerlo tras un período de prueba.

Aunque el tener que presentarse a los exámenes le pareciera ridículo, entendía que si no habían hecho una excepción con Naruto, tampoco la iban a hacer con él. Sin embargo, lo del período de prueba le resultó más sospechoso.

-¿Período de prueba? -preguntó el Uchiha, sin gustarle demasiado que retrasaran sus planes.

-Sí, debes tener en cuenta varias cosas: primero, llevas un año sin usar tu chakra además de haber perdido un brazo, es necesario un período de adaptación hasta controlar por completo de nuevo tus habilidades y, segundo, ser readmitido como ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja implica que tu lealtad está únicamente con la aldea y su Hokage.

Aquello le estaba empezando a molestar seriamente. En primer lugar, no era ningún simple genin. Estaba seguro de ser capaz de desenvolverse perfectamente con su chakra y además había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando, aunque sólo fuera taijutsu y el manejo de la espada. Estaba en buena forma y se había acostumbrado sin problemas a manejarse sin un brazo. No había podido experimentar con el Rinnegan pero eso no le hacía menos capaz que cualquier jounin incluso y ya tendría ocasión de hacerlo. Y en segundo lugar, ¿a qué mierda venía eso de la lealtad? Le parecía irónico y fuera de lugar, por lo que entornó ligeramente los ojos, molesto.

-¿Estás cuestionando mi lealtad? Creo que ha quedado ya bien claro -respondió el moreno con tono seco y ofendido.

-Nunca está de más recordarlo… por si acaso -se antepuso Homura con claro recelo.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fría pero breve, como si su provocación no mereciera ni un segundo más de su atención, sabiendo lo que pretendía. Era más que consciente de lo que suponía volver a aceptar el protector frontal de la Hoja y lo que conllevaría su traición.

-No se está cuestionando nada, Uchiha, se sobreentiende que lo sabes pero es el protocolo -se excusó Tsunade, por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Homura y recordarlo nunca sobraba.

-Algún día Naruto será el Hokage de esta aldea, la aldea por la que mi hermano dio su vida. No diré más al respecto. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones -zanjó. No quería dar más vueltas a ese asunto. Mientras Konoha fuera importante para Naruto, su apoyo estaría con él-. En cuanto al período de prueba, ¿de cuánto tiempo se trata? -quiso saber.

-No hay un tiempo establecido, dependerá de lo que tardes en que se te considere apto -explicó la mujer.

El chico alzó una ceja mostrando así lo absurdo que le parecía todo aquello.

-Probablemente aún en este momento sea mucho más apto que la mayoría de ninjas de Konoha -respondió con suficiencia.

La Hokage rio acallando de ese modo las protestas de los ancianos quienes comentaban por lo bajo que el joven era arrogante y engreído.

-Nadie lo duda -le contestó Tsunade y añadió con sorna -pero es el protocolo. No te lo creas tanto.

Sasuke bufó a modo de respuesta dando por sentado que la Hokage no iba a hacer ninguna excepción con él.

-En referencia a eso, en breve estará terminada tu prótesis, tal vez prefieras esperar para poder practicar con ella -informó, ante lo que Sasuke se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Qué prótesis? -preguntó. No recordaba haber dado ningún consentimiento para que le fabricaran una.

-¿No te lo dijo Sakura? -preguntó Tsunade, pareciéndole raro que no supiera nada. Ella misma había dejado a cargo de ese asunto a su alumna precisamente por ser una de las personas más cercanas al Uchiha.

-Sí -lo recordó, como también recordó haberse negado, por lo que pensó que esa idea no seguía hacia delante-. Pero le dije que no estaba de acuerdo, no sé por qué se tuvo que meter donde no la llaman -murmuró bastante molesto.

El asunto de la prótesis había sido algo a lo que no le llegó a dedicar ni un segundo pensamiento. Lo tenía claro desde el momento en el que se le sugirió y le había sentado mal que se hubieran tomado libertades cuando no había dado ninguna aprobación por su parte.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Tsunade, extrañada-. A Naruto le ha ido muy bien.

¿Por qué querría alguien tan orgulloso como Sasuke estar voluntariamente en inferioridad de condiciones? Cierto era que sus habilidades venían principalmente de sus ojos pero la falta de un brazo no dejaba de ser un handicap. Además, ella misma era la mejor ninja médico que había en ese momento, con lo que fiabilidad de la prótesis estaba garantizada. Naruto no había tenido el menor problema con ella salvo las comprensibles incomodidades iniciales y el proceso de adaptación y ya era capaz de manejarse perfectamente.

-Naruto es Naruto y yo soy yo -declaró con firmeza.

El Uzumaki no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse. Él, en cambio, había decidido asumirlo como una consecuencia de lo que había sido en el pasado, como un recordatorio. Una penitencia que llevaría consigo para siempre.

-Bueno, tú verás…-Tsunade se encogió de hombros, sin entender muy bien su postura, pero aún así no insistió. Al muchacho se le veía inflexible ante ese tema y seguro de su decisión.

-Otra cosa, y voy a ser claro y sincero -y ahí respiró hondo siendo consciente de que de ello dependía su plan-. Mi intención es dejar Konoha, marcharme lo más pronto posible pero a la vez no me gustaría tener que renunciar a ser un ninja.

Tsunade no mostró ni un ápice de sorpresa y tal vez aquello fuera una señal para Sasuke. La mujer ya lo sabía y se había preparado para esa posibilidad.

-Cuando dices lo más pronto posible, ¿a cuánto tiempo te refieres? -preguntó la Hokage a propósito porque de ello dependía por completo la decisión a tomar.

-Mañana mismo si fuera pudiera ser -comentó Sasuke como tentativa.

-Imposible por varias razones -anunció la mujer-. Primero, si te fueras mañana no habrías pasado el período de prueba por lo que no podrías retomar tu rango ninja y, segundo, hay ciertos asuntos que aún tengo que tratar contigo y que llevarán algún tiempo.

-¿Qué asuntos? -le estaba dando la impresión de que sólo trataban de poner pegas para ganar tiempo.

-Asuntos sobre tu familia y tu herencia.

-¿Y por qué no se han tratado durante todo este año? No es como si no hubiera estado disponible -acusó con razón.

-Porque esos temas legales debían esperar a que fueras libre, asuntos restringidos que no se pueden tratar con un convicto -Tsunade se dio cuenta perfectamente de que el Uchiha se mostraba bastante contrariado con tantos obstáculos-. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Como ya te he explicado, en tu caso, el período de prueba no debería llevarte más de un mes a lo sumo, tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo el papeleo pendiente. De lo contrario, si te marchas antes tendrías que hacerlo como un simple civil y no como un ninja.

Sasuke gruñó, no le estaban dejando otra opción que tener que esperar y eso le ponía nervioso. Era precisamente el tiempo que Naruto le había pedido y que habría sido más acertado poder evitar. Se estaba viendo entre la espada y la pared y todo daba la impresión de haber sido urdido para eso.

-Konoha te quiere de su parte, eso lo puedes tener seguro, eres un gran ninja y, aunque te marches, confiamos en que velarás por la seguridad de la aldea -dijo Tsunade.

-Siempre estaría disponible si fuera necesario actuar -habló Sasuke dándolo por sentado. Una cosa era irse y otra hacer oídos sordos o mirar a otro lado si se cruzaba con algún peligro.

Quería ver el mundo ninja desde una nueva perspectiva, otra mentalidad libre de venganza y oscuridad. Con sus ojos, los ojos de su hermano que no habían visto otra cosa que desgracia. Y el mundo ninja era cruel, despiadado y lleno de peligros. Nadie mejor que él para encontrarlos en su camino de redención.

-Me parece perfecto -opinó Tsunade.

Aquel había sido un tema largamente debatido con el Consejo. Era mucho más práctico tener a Sasuke del lado de la Villa de la Hoja y, a priori, dejarle libertad se vislumbraba como una opción más favorable desde el punto de vista estratégico que retenerle contra su voluntad. Era el único usuario vivo del Rinnegan y ese aspecto le convertía automáticamente en la única esperanza en cuanto a detectar posibles rastros del chakra de Kaguya. Que se fuera en ese momento tan sólo era adelantar algo que más tarde tendría que afrontar inevitablemente y era mejor aprovechar que el Uchiha lo había pedido de manera voluntaria.

-Aún así, hay algo que nos preocupa -se adelantó Homura recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de la Hokage y a la vez de advertencia -. ¿Qué pasará con el Sharingan si te vas?

Sasuke intuía por dónde iban los tiros. El Sharingan había sido desde siempre un arma valiosa y un símbolo de Konoha, era más que obvio que intentarían impedir por todos los medios que su herencia de sangre continuara fuera de aquellos muros.

-El Sharingan irá allá donde yo vaya -se limitó a decir, no dándose por aludido.

-No te hagas el inocente, Uchiha, sabes a lo que nos estamos refiriendo -apuntó Koharu.

-Yo sólo puedo responder por mí mismo y ya he dejado claro que mi lealtad está con Konoha, no puedo hablar en nombre de mi futura descendencia, si es que alguna vez la tenga. Que el Sharingan muera conmigo sería erradicar un problema -respondió Sasuke, seguro de sí mismo.

Cada vez lo tenía más claro. Desde pequeños, tanto Naruto como él, nunca habían sido tenidos en cuenta como personas. Si alguna vez fueron protegidos, fue por ser el último Uchiha y el contendor del Zorro de nueve colas, nunca por ser huérfanos necesitados y con sentimientos. Habían sido criados para ser herramientas.

-Eso lo dices ahora porque eres joven, llegará algún día en que quieras tener una familia. ¿Qué pasará entonces si decides hacerlo fuera de Konoha? -insistió Kahoru.

-¿Estáis coaccionándome? -respondió, irritado.

-Estás pidiendo libertad, algo habrá que dar a cambio ¿no? -sugirió la anciana con una sonrisa altiva.

-Soy un hombre libre, no tengo que pagar nada por ello.

-Eres libre porque tuviste muchos atenuantes, si no, estarías ahora mismo en la cárcel y seguramente no saldrías de allí en tu vida -volvió a insistir Homura.

-Esos atenuantes se los ganó y ya quedó claro en el juicio, no es momento de echar nada en cara ahora -intervino la Hokage.

-La chica Hyuuga sería un buen partido…-propuso Kahoru, sin querer darse por vencida por mucho que Tsunade se hubiera negado reiteradamente.

Aquello cogió de improviso a Sasuke. ¿Eran capaces de llegar tan lejos como para proponerle un matrimonio con Hinata? Podía asegurar que ni la chica ni su familia sabían nada sobre la terrible idea que se les estaba pasando por la cabeza a los ancianos del Consejo. Pero no esperaba menos, desde luego. Si querían asegurarse el Sharingan ¿qué mejor que combinarlo con el Byakugan? Tendrían al ninja perfecto. Otro objeto más, probablemente otro juguete roto como él y como Naruto.

De tener claro que quería restaurar su clan, acceder a un matrimonio impuesto sería la opción menos problemática. Aceptar una esposa y tener hijos, sin necesidad de tener que buscar a alguien de quien enamorarse, sin complicaciones ni amor de por medio.

Pero no era el caso. Sólo había una persona capaz de llamar su atención y ser capaz de hacerle plantearse compartir su vida a su lado. Y ese era Naruto. Siempre lo había sido. Y Naruto era un hombre que no le daría hijos, era alguien que deseaba ser Hokage y para ello no le necesitaba a su lado, y estaba rodeado de gente que le quería y que, probablemente, fueran capaces de hacerle feliz aún si él no estaba.

Así que no era una posibilidad.

-¿Cómo siquiera os atrevéis a plantear semejante cosa? -exclamó Tsunade-. Lo hemos hablado por activa y por pasiva y he dejado bien claro que no es una opción.

-Bien, acepto -dijo Sasuke, dejando a Tsunade perpleja.

-¿Que aceptas qué? -preguntó la mujer, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

¿Acaso Sasuke estaba accediendo a casarse con Hinata? No tenía ningún sentido y no había entrado en sus planes ni por casualidad. Los ancianos, a su lado, se mostraban confiados y satisfechos, intercambiando miradas cómplices y frotándose las manos literal y figuradamente.

-Acepto. No un matrimonio de conveniencia pero si algún día decido restaurar mi clan, el Sharingan quedará en Konoha. Con una condición -dijo Sasuke, con tres miradas expectantes clavadas en él-. Sólo cuando Naruto sea Hokage.

Había encontrado una salida relativamente fácil que satisfaciera a todos y, a la vez, no le dejara las manos atadas. Así, no podían obligarle a tener hijos y él tampoco había asegurado que tendría descendencia. Si no la tenía, nadie podía reprocharle nada. El mayor miedo de esos viejos era que decidiera tener hijos fuera de la aldea, que el Sharingan quedara en terrenos ajenos. Por él, podían quedarse esperando y probablemente murieran mucho antes de ver cumplida su promesa.

Por la forma en que se miraban quedaba patente que no habían barajado esa posibilidad, así que, tras una breves palabras entre la Hokage y el Consejo, la líder de la aldea tomó la palabra.

-Nos parece aceptable, pero tendrás que firmar un documento que lo atestigüe -dijo la mujer, llamando a Shizune para que redactara el acta.

Dando el asunto por terminado, la Hokage despachó a los miembros del Consejo, quienes pasaron por al lado de Sasuke con gesto altanero, gesto que el joven ni se molestó en devolver. A los pocos minutos, llegó Shizune con una caja que también le había encargado traer Tsunade y mientras tanto, se encargó de redactar el documento.

-Aún necesito hablarte de tu herencia, pero ya no es algo que incumba al Consejo -comentó Tsunade, excusando el por qué se habían quedado a solas.

Mientras sacaba los documentos de una caja polvorienta, la mujer siguió hablando.

-El Consejo ha insistido mucho en arreglarte un matrimonio, pero yo me negué. ¿Estás seguro de querer firmar esto? Entiendo que hayas podido sentirte intimidado y quieras valorarlo mejor -insistió, pareciéndole extraña su conformidad.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-Bien. Pasemos al tema de la herencia -continuó Tsunade-. Tienes dieciocho años, edad legal para poder heredar todos los bienes de tu familia y con la que se presupone madurez suficiente para poder gestionarla. Como imaginarás, no sólo vas a ser el heredero de lo que tus padres dejaron, sino que, como último Uchiha vivo, todo lo que hay dentro del distrito también te pertenece.

El joven no se mostró sorprendido pues tenía toda lógica. De repente se imaginó teniendo que revisar casa por casa, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellas, como hizo en su día con la suya propia y le entraban ganas de escapar de allí en ese mismo instante.

-Y por eso, quiero aprovechar para hacerte una propuesta -Sasuke alzó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Un trato?-. Después de la guerra y ser prácticamente destruida, la villa necesita nuevos terrenos para ciertos proyectos. Pensamos que, ya que no necesitas todo el espacio del distrito Uchiha, podríamos comprarte parte de él para construirlos.

-¿Qué clase de proyectos? -preguntó.

Tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad de deshacerse de todo lo que le anclaba a ese lugar. Borrar la existencia Uchiha de Konoha. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había pensado en prender fuego a su casa algún día. Si ahora recibía una compensación económica no le iba a decir que no, obviamente.

-Se ha planteado un orfanato y un hospital para niños, sobre todo para aquellos que quedaron con secuelas tras la guerra, físicas y psicológicas -explicó la Hokage. No estaba muy segura de si Sasuke estaría al tanto ya que en parte quien había promovido todo aquello había sido Sakura.

El moreno sintió como si algo le llegara dentro del pecho y le tocara la fibra sensible. Tal vez, si aquello de lo que hablaba Tsunade hubiera existido cuando él era pequeño, muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes a como sucedieron después. No podía negar que Konoha estaba avanzando para bien en bastantes aspectos.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte con tu casa y la mitad del distrito, aunque sí que se recomienda su demolición por temas de salubridad, son casas que llevan abandonadas casi diez años.

No era sólo eso, sino que además nunca parecía haber entrado en los planes de Konoha el rehabilitar el lugar después del ataque de Pain. Cierto era que, al estar en una zona periférica de la aldea, el distrito no sufrió tantos daños como otras zonas, pero aún así al abandono había que sumar el estado ruinoso de muchos de sus edificios.

-No me importa. No lo quiero -afirmó el chico-. Por mí, pueden demolerlo todo.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida, tanto por la rotundidad de la decisión como con la rapidez que la había tomado. Verdaderamente se veía que quería deshacerse de cualquier apego con su familia y sus congéneres.

-Pero, ¿tu casa también? -insistió la Hokage.

-Voy a irme, ¿para qué la quiero? -contestó con suficiencia.

-Entonces, de verdad planeas irte y no volver -sondeó, aprovechando que estaban a solas podía ser un poco más suave e intentar indagar en lo personal.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros. Sí, quería irse. Quería tomar distancia y ver las cosas desde lejos favorecía bastante a la hora de aclararse las ideas. De momento era lo único que tenía claro. Volver… No se lo había planteado, dependiendo de muchas cosas podía ser que volviera algún día para quedarse como que no.

-Si alguna vez vuelvo hay hostales en los que quedarme -dijo, dando a entender que ya que era posible que tuviera que volver alguna vez pues, de hecho, había dado su palabra de estar disponible si era necesario, pero que no tenía en mente que fuera algo ni a largo plazo y mucho menos definitivo.

-En tal caso entiendo que das el visto bueno para la venta de los terrenos -el chico asintió y la mujer continuó explicando el procedimiento-. Llevará días tener preparados todos los papeles, son muchas propiedades de las que estamos hablando. Así que tendré que llamarte de vez en cuando para que vayas firmando los traspasos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó, suponiendo que esos eran los asuntos legales que la Hokage le había dicho que tenía que tratar con él.

-Sí, de momento puedes irte. Mañana tendrás que volver a firmar el acta que redactará Shizune -dio por concluida la entrevista.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir oyó la voz de Tsunade decir algo, a la vez que él se paró también para añadir una última cosa.

-Los terrenos para el orfanato y el hospital… Considérenlo una donación del clan Uchiha -informó, sin querer darse la vuelta. Le había parecido una buena oportunidad para compensar parte del daño que Konoha había sufrido por culpa de los de su misma sangre. Niños que habían quedado huérfanos y afectados como él en su infancia, tendrían un lugar donde ser atendidos.

No pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsunade, que empezaba a reconsiderar que tal vez Sasuke no fuera tan mala persona como había pensado inicialmente, pero sí que escuchó su voz sincera.

-Gracias -dijo Tsunade y no pudo evitar aprovechar el último momento para tratar de colarse en su interior con palabras escogidas-. Piénsalo bien. ¿De verdad no hay nada en Konoha que merezca la pena para ti?

Sasuke no contestó ni miró atrás, tan sólo salió del despacho con la certeza de que Naruto había hablado con Tsunade en algún momento puesto que sería demasiada coincidencia que la mujer sacara a la luz precisamente el tema de conversación que ambos tuvieron.

Los Anbu le esperaban fuera y, a pesar de que ya no tendría que tenerlos pegados a su costado como si fueran su sombra, éstos le informaron de que iban a proceder a retirar la barrera de protección de su vivienda por si quería acompañarles. El Uchiha declinó la invitación, dando su aprobación para que pudieran hacer su trabajo. En ese momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Salió de la Torre y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano por todo el bullicio que había en la calle. Un ir y venir de gente que se acercaba a la Torre del Hokage, personas que cargaban cajas calle arriba y calle abajo, mujeres que salían a hacer la compra en la actividad propia de una ciudad que acaba de despertar. Verse inmerso de repente en algo de lo que a partir de ese momento podía volver a formar parte le hizo sentirse extrañamente desubicado.

Había llegado a acostumbrarse a la rutina, a tener a los Anbu custodiándole y sólo cruzar aquellas calles para lo estrictamente necesario soportando las miradas de los aldeanos. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico al imaginar que todos le observaban cuando estaba claro que, al menos en ese justo instante, todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus cosas como para estar fijándose en ese chico parado a la entrada de la calle principal de la villa.

Por fortuna (y quizás el fracaso de la fiesta de Naruto pudiera haber tenido algo que ver), no se encontró a nadie allí fuera para darle la bienvenida, aunque en realidad no esperaba a nadie. Como mucho Naruto o Sakura, y ninguno de ellos habían dado señales de vida desde la última vez que los vio hacía dos semanas. Así que, aprovechando que por el momento estaba pasando desapercibido, decidió hacer lo que tenía pensado desde esa misma mañana, observando a lo lejos las puertas de Konoha, sus bosques y el monumento a los Hokages.

Los guardias del puesto de entrada ya debían haber sido informados por lo que no tuvo ningún problema para atravesar la puerta más cercana.

Tan solo poner un pie fuera fue como una liberación y sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr.

La brisa de la mañana aún era fresca y se agradecía sentirla en su rostro conforme avanzaba a gran velocidad. La agradable sensación del chakra fluyendo por todo su cuerpo ligeramente más concentrado en sus pies cuando dejaba el suelo para saltar de rama en rama, también en sus ojos, activando el Sharingan tan sólo por mero capricho y volver a sentir todo el cúmulo de información que se le iba revelando de golpe.

Recordar aquellos bosques de su infancia donde había pasado tanto tiempo se le hacía verdaderamente nostálgico. Ahora los veía desde una perspectiva por completo diferente, como un hombre libre y renovado y no como el adolescente consumido por el odio que tuvo una vez intención de destruirlo todo.

Cada paso que daba era un paso de libertad, esfumando poco a poco el peso que había cargado sobre sí mismo durante tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, a la vez era como si ese mismo peso que se liberaba se fuera instalando en su interior. A cada paso era más libre de la misma manera que cada paso le confundía más.

Hasta ese momento no había tenido otra cosa que hacer que cumplir con lo que debía, sin más albedrío que lo que pudiera comer mañana o a qué hora acostarse. Y ahora ya no, esa extraña zona de confort en la que se había acomodado iba dando paso a la terrible realidad de lo que sería su futuro.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era pasado el mediodía y no fue porque reparara en que el sol ya estaba empezando a dejar su cénit, sino porque su estómago rugió reclamando a modo de protesta. Había estado corriendo por todos los bosques de la Hoja para acabar en el monumento a los Hokage. Desde allí tenía una visión perfecta de Konoha, incluso podía ver la zona acotada de lo que era el barrio Uchiha que pronto no sería más que un descampado y, extrañamente, no le invadió ningún sentimiento de añoranza ni remordimiento.

Por él se hubiese quedado allí hasta la noche, pero decidió que quizás fuera más sensato volver antes de que pudieran echarle en falta. Sabía que estaba en su derecho y, no obstante, a la vez era consciente de que no era buena idea tomarse demasiadas libertades el primer día.

Echarle en falta… pensó, y eso le hizo darse de frente con la cruda realidad de que, salvo unos pocos, no había verdaderamente nadie que le esperara o pudiera echarle de menos.

Sí, Sakura, Kakashi y… Naruto.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ya estaba levantándose para volver y su estómago volvió a insistir, cuando lo notó, y ni siquiera fue necesario su Sharingan. Después de tanto tiempo sin usar el chakra, la percepción de otro chakra fue intensa y como una bofetada.

Su estómago decidió callarse y encogerse haciéndole sentir un pellizco a la vez que el corazón se le aceleró al detectar el chakra cálido y arrollador de Naruto.

-Parece que hay alguien por aquí que tiene más hambre que yo -dijo el rubio con tono jovial, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera dado señales de vida en dos jodidas semanas.

Lo sentía cada vez más cerca y aún así, habiéndole hablado sin ningún tipo de rencor aparentemente, no se dio la vuelta.

Habría echado el estómago por la boca si no fuera porque el corazón le latía a mil por hora impidiéndole salir. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarle después de lo que pasó?

¿Con qué puta cara iba hacerlo?

Estaba hecho un maldito lío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Bueno, eso es todo por ahora XD. Ya en el próximo tendremos reencuentro de nuevo entre nuestros chicos jejejejeje a ver qué pasa, porque cuando Naruto le pidió tiempo a Sasuke para convencerlo éste no llegó a contestarle jojojo.

Como ya os he contado a algunos que me habéis comentado, estoy intentando que se ajuste al canon porque me parece importante mostrar el SNS que realmente hubo y que el canon no nos mostró XD. Y para eso tiene que encajar con lo que sabemos, nos guste o no.

Así que espero vuestros comentarios, ya vi que os gustó la reunión entre Tsunade y Naruto en el otro capítulo, estoy impaciente por ver qué os ha parecido este. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios, please! (también acepto tomatazos y chidoris)

Ah, y también aprovecho para invitaros a leer un one shot de cuando eran pequeños que escribí, es muy tierno XD, se llama "¿Ahora dónde pongo yo la vela?"

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Besitos!

Ak


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, en el que ya por fin tenemos libre a Sasuke, a ver qué hace ahora que puede hacer lo que le de la gana (más o menos)

He tardado un poco en traerlo porque tenía que terminar el capítulo que me tocaba, ha habido días de fiesta por aquí y encima he estado mala, así que por eso he tardado (y bueno, he estado escribiendo más cosas de Naruto que espero que os gusten XDDDD)

Más comentarios al final.

Capítulo 4:

No había sido difícil encontrarle, de hecho, había sido sorprendentemente fácil, pues mucho antes de acercarse a las puertas de Konoha lo habían notado, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos fuese un especialista en hacerlo como podían serlo Kiba o Hinata.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? -preguntó a Sakura, sin estar muy seguro de si era algo tan evidente como él lo estaba percibiendo o era tan sólo sugestión.

Su compañera asintió confirmándoselo y eso le hizo relajarse y desechar la idea de que quizás se estuviera obsesionando demasiado.

-Es como si todo… oliera a Sasuke -dijo Naruto, sin saber expresarlo de otra forma.

La chica rio ante la observación. No se trataba de olor, era el chakra, pero comprendía por qué Naruto se había referido a ello de esa manera. El chakra de Sasuke estaba por todas partes, impregnándolo todo y podía incluso sentirse palpable en el ambiente, saturándoles los sentidos. Probablemente para cualquier otra persona habría sido algo que pasara desapercibido pero no para ellos, que estaban sensibilizados después de haberle estado buscando durante muchos años.

-El muy cabrón se ha desquitado pero bien después de retirarle los inhibidores -comentó el chico a modo de broma, pero con toda la razón-. Creo que voy a pillar una sobredosis.

No era algo que hubieran percibido de forma homogénea, en algunas zonas era más intenso que en otras por lo que, como conforme avanzaban hacia la villa el rastro se hacía cada vez más débil, quedaba claro que Sasuke hacía rato que había atravesado los muros para internarse en los terrenos de Konoha. Y por allí debía seguir, al parecer.

Tenían que ir directos a informar a Tsunade de la misión, así que Naruto aceleró el paso y Sakura le siguió el ritmo. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo por si acaso luego le costara más volver a encontrar el rastro. Tenía claro que iría a buscarle en cuanto acabaran.

En un principio pensó que Tsunade había sido muy cruel con él al enviarle de misión de nuevo, sin ni siquiera un día de descanso después de haber vuelto de la anterior y sin darles más margen que volver a sus casas a por lo necesario ya que debían partir inmediatamente.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que lo de enviarles lejos había sido una estrategia. Él no había tenido ni un día libre y Sakura había tenido que dejar a medias un asunto que estaba tratando en el hospital. Había sido todo demasiado precipitado, casualmente para no poder ni informar a Sasuke de que estarían fuera, sospechosamente autorizados a regresar para ese día aún si no hubieran podido completar la misión.

Estaba claro que la Hokage los quería fuera hasta el día de la liberación de Sasuke. ¿Pero por qué querría algo así? Eran el único apoyo que tenía y las dos últimas semanas que le quedaban podían ser difíciles para él. Además, Naruto había hablado con ella tanto de las intenciones de Sasuke de dejar la aldea como de las suyas en intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión, y la mujer le había dado su palabra cuando le pidió ayuda.

Sabía que podía confiar en ella y que no debía preocuparse por la decisión que tomara, que seguramente al alejarles sólo pretendía protegerles, tanto a él como a Sasuke. Quizás había sido lo mejor para ambos porque a saber qué podría haber pasado de haberse quedado en Konoha. Naruto conocía bien a Sasuke, al Uchiha no le gustaba que le agobiaran y solía necesitar su propio espacio para gestionar sus emociones. Y del mismo modo, se conocía a sí mismo y era consciente de que su impaciencia e impulsividad habría acabado quebrantando la paz que Sasuke necesitaba, haciéndoles chocar, como terminaba pasando la mayoría de las veces.

Pero por mucho que el no haberse visto en tantos días fuese la situación más beneficiosa para los dos, eso no significaba que fuera fácil de llevar. Incluso Sakura se había dado cuenta de que estaba más nervioso y ausente de lo normal, llevándola a mostrar su preocupación en bastantes ocasiones intentando sonsacarle qué le ocurría. Por supuesto que intuía que se trataba de Sasuke, pero el rubio nunca llegó a contarle lo que le pasaba de verdad. La habría matado de un infarto de haberlo hecho.

En realidad, tampoco entendía qué hacía Sakura allí, por qué Tsunade la había enviado junto a él cuando tenía otras responsabilidades en el hospital y podría haber sido de más utilidad en la aldea. Ella no era como él, sabía cuándo tenía que respetar a Sasuke y cuándo podía tomarse libertades, cuándo algo era una tontería y cuándo era importante por lo que estaba asegurado que no iba a estar en su casa todos los días molestándole si no era necesario. Podía haberse quedado en Konoha perfectamente y así estar disponible en caso de haberla necesitado. Así que, llegó a la conclusión de que Tsunade la había enviado con él porque consideraba que necesitaría más de su apoyo (y quizás también vigilancia y una cabeza fría) que lo que podría hacer falta a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, era una pena que el apoyo que en esos momentos habría agradecido Naruto, no pudiera obtenerlo de Sakura, ni de nadie más, a decir verdad. Era muy frustrante tener que tragárselo todo, asumir lo que había pasado y en cómo podía cambiar la relación entre ellos y lo peor de todo, tener que intentar adivinar con qué se encontraría cuando volviera a ver a Sasuke.

Se había quedado solo dos semanas sin ni siquiera saber que Naruto se había tenido que ir, a esas alturas no quería ni imaginar a las conclusiones que habría podido llegar. De haberse quedado no le habría permitido tener tiempo para poder replantearse nada, ni un respiro para pensar, porque cuando el Uchiha obtenía ese espacio que necesitaba, nunca salía nada bueno de él.

Sasuke vivía en constante negación y les había costado perder casi la vida para que finalmente fuera capaz de aceptar el vínculo que les unía y confesar lo importante que había sido para él desde siempre. Después de tanto tiempo tenía más que aprendido que, por muy rotundas y definitivas que fueran sus negativas, sólo tenía que insistir más. Que la mayoría de sus argumentos no eran más que excusas para resguardar lo que él consideraba debilidades. Desde el primer momento supo que aquella conversación era contradictoria y sin ningún sentido. Marcharse de Konoha… ¿por qué? La fragilidad de esa ridícula fachada acabó resquebrajándose sin poder contenerlo más, tomando el control por un momento cuando le besó.

Eso significaba que Sasuke aún dudaba, que todavía tenía una oportunidad, que todo lo que había pretendido hacerle creer, como siempre no era más que una farsa. Debía sentirse realmente sobrepasado por todo para que al final hubiera tenido el valor de dar el primer paso, traicionándose a sí mismo y echando por tierra todos sus planes.

Si hubiera podido quedarse no le habría dado lugar a siquiera intentar reforzar el muro inquebrantable tras el que solía resguardarse. Habría insistido hasta romper todas sus defensas, hurgar en la herida y evitar que cicatrizara de nuevo y así dejarle el camino abierto. Pero esas dos semanas no le habrían beneficiado, de eso podía estar seguro, brindándole el tiempo suficiente para volver a tejer más excusas a su alrededor y escudarse en ellas.

No había dado una contestación a su propuesta, lo cual podía tomar a su favor. Sakura había llegado en el momento más inoportuno y, no obstante, habría podido rechazarlo perfectamente de haber querido. Si no dijo nada, volvía a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez para autoconvencerse, era porque no estaba seguro de qué responder.

Ponerse en el peor de los casos no era difícil, después de todo era la dinámica a la que estaba acostumbrado: Sasuke huyendo y él yendo detrás, Sasuke negando y él tratando de convencerle. Pero ¿qué pasaría si todo salía como él quería?

Eso incluso le aterraba más. Lo deseaba, no iba a negarlo. Quería a Sasuke en Konoha y a su lado. Lo quería como amigo, compañero e incluso se atrevía a fantasear con la idea de tenerle también como pareja. Nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera ser correspondido de la misma manera y, a la vez, era como si de repente todas las piezas del puzzle encajaran en su sitio, donde debían, como tenían que terminar formando un todo. Todo lo que había pasado entre ambos y todos lo sentimientos que había tenido por él cobrando sentido al fin.

Desde que eran unos críos siempre hubo algo que les unió, intenso e inexplicable. Eran mejores amigos, incluso Sasuke lo admitió y Naruto lo repitió hasta la saciedad hasta el último momento en que la sangre corría uniéndose donde debían haber estados sus manos. Infinidad de veces Sasuke le había preguntado por qué, qué había en él que no le permitía dejarle atrás y Naruto siempre le contestó convencido que era su mejor amigo.

Pero no sólo era eso, y era como si Sasuke siempre hubiera estado esperando esa otra respuesta que confirmara lo que él también sentía.

Fueron amigos y rivales, pero al final de todo eso, de una forma u otra, siempre fue amor. Un amor que fue fraternal al principio y que fue evolucionando. Un amor que Naruto tardó en plantearse que fuera otra cosa porque nunca fue algo físico. Atracción era lo que había sentido por Sakura y, como hombre, podía apreciar cuando se cruzaba con alguna chica guapa. Pero atracción no era amor y nadie le hacía sentir lo que le hacía sentir Sasuke, independientemente de si hubiera sido un hombre, una mujer o hubiese sido feo.

De la misma manera en que podía apreciar objetivamente la belleza en una mujer, también era sincero consigo mismo y admitía que Sasuke era guapo. Al margen de gustos personales, la totalidad de féminas que le conocían no podían estar equivocadas. Siempre se había sentido un poco celoso de que acaparara todas las miradas y que, se pusiera lo que se pusiera, siempre tuviera ese aire elegante y perfecto, un atractivo innato y natural que, paradójicamente, nunca formó parte de las excusas que se buscaba para justificarse el por qué le hacía sentir así.

Porque se sentía muy raro cuando empezó a tener _esos_ sueños con Sasuke, cuando por mucho que quisiera imaginar el pelo rosa de Sakura al final acababa transformándose en su pelo negro y revuelto cuando hacía _esas_ cosas y cuando quería recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos, entrenando y peleando su pensamiento los terminaba con ellos dos en el suelo o contra un árbol de _esa_ manera.

El beso de Sasuke sólo acabó por confirmárselo y terminar de abrirle los ojos. Tal vez su amigo siempre lo supo, mucho antes que él, sin embargo, después de lo sucedido, Naruto por fin era capaz de poner todo en orden en su cabeza y ser capaz de, quizás, ponerle un nombre a todo lo que les rodeaba.

Todo apuntaba a que las cosas habían terminado de seguir su curso normal y estaban preparados para el siguiente paso, el de poder tenerse por fin el uno al otro sin restricciones y el poder demostrarse su afecto. Conocerse y aprenderse de nuevo, en el día a día y las cosas cotidianas, recuperando todo el tiempo que habían perdido estando separados.

Era completamente consciente de que no iba a ser como los tiempos en el Equipo Siete, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y no sólo se trataba de que los sentimientos que les unían hubiesen evolucionado. Ellos habían cambiado. Habían crecido y madurado, tenían otras preocupaciones y también otras necesidades.

Pero, ¿podría ser posible llevar una vida junto a él como pretendía? Él lo veía tan claro y natural que ni siquiera se habría planteado la idea de un posible rechazo por parte de los demás. Y si era coherente y hacía sus ilusiones a un lado para mirarlo desde otra perspectiva, no todo era tan obvio ni de color de rosa como le hubiera gustado.

-¡Naruto! -exclamó Sakura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos justo antes de que se diera de lleno contra una rama-. ¿Quieres estar en lo que hay que estar o qué?

El chico se disculpó con una sonrisa, frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Su compañera tenía razón. Aunque estuviera impaciente y preocupado por aclarar las cosas con Sasuke, había estado creando castillos en el aire antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera había motivos para plantearse ni la mitad de lo que había estado pensando, y de tener que llegar a hacerlo, al menos eso sería una buena señal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece que hay alguien por aquí que tiene más hambre que yo -dijo Naruto, oyendo claramente el rugido del estómago de Sasuke , por segunda vez desde que lo había localizado.

Estaba levantándose, y no estaba muy seguro de si ya estaba haciéndolo antes o había sido porque había notado su presencia. En cualquier caso, no podía permitir que huyera, como era habitual en él, tenían que hablar y era mejor aprovechar esa ocasión en la que estaban solos.

Después de estar en la oficina de Tsunade, (donde tras la insistencia del rubio en saber qué había ocurrido con el veredicto de Sasuke, la mujer no había tenido más remedio que contarle a grandes rasgos en qué había fijado finalizado el asunto), Naruto había quedado con Sakura, asegurándole que llevaría a Sasuke con él para celebrar su libertad, por lo que con ella delante no podrían hablar de… ciertas cosas.

-Lo dudo, tú eres un pozo sin fondo -contestó el moreno.

Apenas se había terminado de poner de pie cuando ya tenía al otro sentado a su lado y tirándole del brazo para que se volviera a sentar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tío, acabo de llegar, no seas borde, dame un respiro al menos -le dijo Naruto. Y era cierto. Había llegado de la misión, ido a la oficina de Tsunade y vuelto al bosque a buscar a Sasuke en tiempo récord. La idea no era que Sasuke se fuera dejándole plantado, eso estaba claro.

-Tú lo has dicho, tengo hambre -respondió el del Sharingan con tono seco y el agarre de Naruto sobre su brazo se hizo más insistente.

-Venga ya, por cinco minutos no vas a morir de inanición -hizo hincapié echando por tierra su pretexto.

Sasuke sabía que no iban a ser cinco minutos de la misma manera que estaba claro que Naruto seguiría insistiendo hasta que no tuviera más remedio que darle la razón. Así que, pese a su reticencia, volvió a sentarse, esta vez manteniendo una estudiada distancia con su amigo.

-Además, hemos quedado con Sakura luego para celebrarlo en Ichiraku, podrás comer todo lo que quieras -continuó Naruto.

-¿ _Hemos_ quedado para _celebrarlo_? -repitió Sasuke recalcando las palabras, dándole a entender que en ningún momento se le había consultado nada.

-Bah -dijo Naruto a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia-. Como tu opinión aquí no cuenta por eso ni te hemos preguntado, vas a venir sí o sí. Da igual lo que digas.

Le estaban dejando sin opciones. Si hubiera podido elegir comer algo en especial para celebrarlo, desde luego no habría sido ramen (además de que, si Naruto estaba implicado, era más que predecible), pero con el hambre que tenía tampoco le parecía mala elección, el ramen de Ichiraku era de los mejores que había probado. Aparte, que Sakura también estuviera presente le relajaba en cierta manera. Ya le había parecido raro no encontrarse a ninguno de los dos cuando salió de la vista en la Torre y sabía que tarde o temprano inventarían algo así. Si salía la conversación, que podía estar seguro de que saldría porque habían hablado con Tsunade y no perderían la oportunidad de acorralarle, que Sakura estuviera con ellos disminuía la probabilidad de que la situación se les fuera de las manos. Después de todo, era de las pocas personas que había sido capaz de mantenerlos a raya y aportar cierto sentido común cuando eran unos críos y Naruto y él discutían y peleaban constantemente.

Sasuke resopló resignado, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de aceptación. Era inútil tratar de escapar de lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar sobre lo que había decidido y mejor hacerlo de una sola vez, que tener que hacerlo dos veces por separado.

Que el Uzumaki seguiría insistiendo, no le cabía la menor duda. Y precisamente en ese momento estaban a solas, sonándole a burda excusa de las que solía planear Karin el hecho de haber quedado con Sakura más tarde y el haber ido a buscarle. Siendo obvio que había cosas de las que no podían hablar delante de ella, se veía venir con claridad de qué quería que hablaran en ese momento.

Asumiendo que Naruto le conocía lo bastante bien como para entender que había aceptado ir con ellos, el silencio que siguió por su parte le hizo ponerse nervioso. Tal vez fueron tan sólo unos segundos y éstos se le hicieron eternos hasta que el rubio, sin decir nada, decidió acortar el espacio que les separaba.

El Uchiha se había sentado cerca pero a distancia a la vez, ya que hacerlo demasiado retirado habría llamado la atención. Y fue algo totalmente involuntario lo que le hizo apartarse cuando sintió que Naruto estaba tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban.

No pudo ver su cara, pues en ningún momento había apartado la vista de enfrente, queriendo evitarle a toda costa, pero pudo imaginársela a la perfección cuando éste le preguntó:

-¿Algún día dejarás de huir?

Y, haciendo caso omiso a su actitud esquiva, Naruto se acercó de nuevo de forma que volvían a tocarse.

Aquello era ridículo, pensó Sasuke para sí mismo. Podían seguir así, alejándose y acercándose hasta llegar a Konoha, o alguno de los dos acabara por perder los nervios.

-¿Y me lo dices tú? No es como si no hubiera estado disponible durante dos malditas semanas -le soltó, con el resentimiento acumulado después de haberse vuelto loco por la incertidumbre, y esa vez sí que se atrevió a mirarle, con el ceño fruncido y mirada inquisidora.

Quería aprovechar cualquier baza a su favor, y de lo poco que disponía era echarle en cara que hubiera desaparecido sin más.

Todo era confuso y era consciente de que estaba siendo contradictorio. Las dos semanas que había estado sin verle le habían dado cierta tregua, pero era una tregua irreal pues en algún momento tendría que afrontar la verdad. Le había dado tiempo a aceptarlo y rechazarlo de mil maneras, con cientos de argumentos sin quedarse con ninguno, con apenas nada a lo que aferrarse en el mismo momento en que le había sentido aparecer y sin ninguna oportunidad en el instante en que había dejado de escapar del contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Vale, en eso tienes razón -dijo Naruto, admitiendo su parte de culpa, y los ojos del Uchiha le instaron a seguir explicándose-. Tsunade nos mandó a una misión, a Sakura y a mí. No nos dejó tiempo para decirte nada, me dio la impresión de que nos quería lejos por algún motivo.

Al final había acabado sospechando que algo así habría pasado, era muy raro que Naruto no hubiera dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo, pero eso no aliviaba la tormenta de sentimientos en la que había estado sumido hasta llegar a esa conclusión.

-Dime, ¿por qué sigues huyendo? -le volvió a preguntar.

-No estoy huyendo -contestó, alzando una ceja por la obviedad-. Estoy aquí sentado.

Naruto rio y puso los ojos brevemente en blanco. Estaba claro que había dejado de huir en _ese momento_ , pero no en todo lo demás.

-Es evidente -y le dio un ligero golpe con su hombro, dejando patente que se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de apartarse de él-. Pero ahora no me estoy refiriendo a eso, no te hagas el tonto.

-No estoy huyendo -repitió, sin querer dar más explicaciones porque el hacerlo le supondría un gran esfuerzo en escarbar en su interior y tener que discernir entre el deseo y el deber.

Y todo era mucho más fácil y claro cuando Naruto no estaba. Su determinación diluyéndose con su presencia, tan cansado de luchar que por momentos abrazaba la posibilidad de rendirse. Ya le pasó la última vez y no podía decir que se hubiera arrepentido de ello.

-Sí que lo estás. Todo el rollo ese de que te vas a ir de Konoha, lo dices en serio. Vas a vender incluso tu casa -le reprochó el rubio con tono dolido.

El Uchiha se quedó un poco desconcertado. Sabía que su amigo había hablado con la Hokage y que ésta le había puesto al día pero, ¿hasta que punto se había ido de la lengua? No pensaba que le hubiera contado incluso lo de sus propiedades.

-Ya te lo dije, no sé por qué te sorprendes -le espetó, siendo de lo poco que quedó bastante claro cuando discutieron.

-¿Qué pasa entonces con lo que te propuse? -preguntó Naruto, sacando a la luz el asunto que podía cambiarlo todo, sin necesidad de ser más explícito porque el otro sabría sin lugar a dudas a qué se refería.

-No me comprometí a nada -se defendió. Su indecisión en aquel momento había sido lo único que le había dejado abierta una vía de escape-. No dije ni que sí ni que no.

El Uzumaki le sonrió, malicioso.

-Ya, y por eso te lo vuelvo a preguntar ahora -le dijo, alzando una mano a su rostro y tomándolo por la barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos cuando le contestara.

Porque esa vez no habría escapatoria, le iba a responder como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

Y no le hacía falta recapitular todo lo que sucedió la vez anterior para haberse dado cuenta de qué fue lo que funcionó en aquella ocasión y lo aprovecharía de nuevo.

-Sé que aunque no quieras vas a tener que quedarte un tiempo -dijo, y sin soltarle, se acercó más a él, rodeándole hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Sasuke se tensó y el rubio notó cómo se apoyaba en el brazo echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. _Ese_ tipo de proximidad física le turbaba y facilitaba derribar sus defensas.

-Déjame intentarlo, y si no merece la pena para ti, lo entenderé -continuó, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Sasuke, que le aguantaban la mirada estoicamente. Le levantó un poco el mentón y acortó el espacio entre sus labios aún más-. Te lo prometo, no intentaré ir a buscarte de nuevo.

Verse otra vez en la misma situación era absolutamente frustrante. Volver a sentir la impotencia por no se capaz de tomar el control de su cuerpo y sus reacciones. Y Naruto parecía haberlo aprendido bien, el muy cabrón.

No iba a permitirse cerrar los ojos, o sería como darle carta blanca. Aguantaría mientras pudiera. Era realmente tentador, tan sólo desviar su mirada hacia sus labios y saber que los tendría de nuevo. O ni siquiera eso… Sabía que podría ser él mismo quien atrayera a Naruto hacia él a la vez que se terminaban de tumbar en el suelo y tendría la seguridad de que no le rechazaría.

Era dolorosamente irresistible probarlo y experimentarlo todo en el escaso tiempo que le quedaba. Una oportunidad única e irrepetible que se le brindaba sin reparos y a la que él estaba empezando a dudar de si estaría dispuesto a renunciar sin conocerlo. Disfrutar de algo que ya tenía fecha de caducidad establecida podía hacerlo todo mucho más doloroso cuando se marchara pero a la vez conocía ese remordimiento y sus consecuencias de cuando se fue con Orochimaru sin haber besado a un Naruto inconsciente en el Valle del Fin. Y esta vez la situación no tenía punto de comparación. No sabía qué sería peor, si renunciar sin saber lo que dejaba atrás o renunciar habiéndolo disfrutado.

-No va a funcionar -se justificó, y al decirlo era consciente de que no funcionaría porque él no quería que así fuera, porque acabaría marchándose de todas formas-. Y nos hará daño. Sólo intento evitar eso.

Y ya no se trataba de que fuera a él a quien le doliera, sino que Naruto también sufriría. Si todo esto lo estaba haciendo por apartarse de él y darle una oportunidad, ¿qué sentido tenía si le causaba más daño aún?

-¿Y por qué no va a funcionar? -Naruto se inclinó aún más, le soltó para repasar el contorno de sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, pero con la mirada aún fija en la suya, sin darle tregua-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para funcione?

-No… - _"No lo sé"_ estuvo a punto de confesar, la mente casi al límite de quedársele en blanco, sin ni siquiera tener claro qué era lo que pretendía conseguir con todo eso-. No creo que puedas hacer nada. No…

"… _depende de ti"_ , quiso decir, pero casi antes de empezarlo, Naruto le cortó con determinación.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras -admitió, recostándose un poco más sobre él, deslizando por su pecho el dedo que antes había estado tocando sus labios, abriendo el kimono a su paso.

La posición era muy incómoda, prácticamente estaba soportando sobre su brazo su peso y el de Naruto y empezaba a temblarle cada vez que se echaba para atrás evitando el contacto. Y no ayudaba en absoluto que el rubio hubiera aprovechado el momento para mover las caderas sobre las suyas, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozasen.

Seguía aguantando la mirada, todo lo imperturbable que la situación le permitía, teniendo en cuenta que la piel se le erizaba por ese dedo que creaba sobre su pecho patrones aleatorios, llegando a tocar zonas bastante sensibles al tacto, que Naruto estaba casi tumbado encima de él y apenas podía mantenerse erguido, que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y quería creer que se debía a que las fuerzas le flaqueaban, que le tenía a centímetros de su boca y que siguiera moviéndose sobre su regazo.

-Cualquier cosa -jadeó Naruto, y él estuvo a nada de hacer lo mismo.

Había apoyado la frente contra la suya, con los dedos trazaba cada una de sus abdominales, marcadas por la tensión de la postura, rodeó su ombligo y, con deliberada lentitud, comenzó a bajar.

Sasuke tragó saliva sonoramente, y no sólo por lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. De repente una idea cruzó su pensamiento, intensa y fugaz como un relámpago. ¿De verdad lo decía en serio? ¿Estaría incluso dispuesto a renunciar a ser Hokage por él? Tan sólo la idea de llegar a planteárselo era una crueldad en sí misma, ya que si dejaba la aldea era precisamente para que el jinchuuriki tuviera el camino libre para realizar su sueño.

Esa pregunta jamás saldría de su boca pero ¿realmente estaría Naruto dispuesto a llegar hasta el extremo de renunciar a eso por él?

-Todo -dijo Naruto con la voz ronca y rasposa.

Seguía frotando las caderas contra las suyas y sus dedos habían alcanzado la cintura del pantalón.

Su estómago volvió a rugir, amortiguando el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y fue como si el encantamiento se hubiera roto. Fue ahí cuando Sasuke se percató de que en algún momento había cerrado los ojos porque de pronto sintió la proximidad de los labios de Naruto como un aleteo y, cuando los abrió de golpe, se encontró a la vez con que el Uzumaki también los había cerrado y que su propia boca estaba entreabierta, receptiva con anticipación. Se dio cuenta de que habría permitido sin reparo alguno que la mano de Naruto hubiera seguido el camino por debajo de su ropa y que la fricción de sus cuerpos había empezado a excitarle.

Era como si hubiera vuelto en sí de un sueño profundo, ¿en qué momento había dejado de pensar? Podía jurar que no habían sido más que unos segundos pero ¿qué habría llegado a pasar de haberse prolongado? Y aún así en su mente no paraba de repetirse _"Bésame, idiota"_ como si fuera un mantra.

" _¿En qué coño estás pensando? Desde luego, no con la cabeza, eso seguro"_ se reprochó a sí mismo en su mente.

Tenía que evitar que Naruto siguiera restregándose contra él de esa manera o…

¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Era el kimono de su padre, joder! Y había estado a punto de arruinarlo. ¡Si Fugaku levantara la cabeza!

Obviamente, el rubio también había oído el sonido de su estómago y abrió los ojos desconcertado al sentir a la vez que las piernas del Uchiha se enroscaban en su cintura. Por ese instante el contacto se hizo más íntimo pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada más pues lejos de llegar a besar a Sasuke lo que se encontró fue su típica sonrisilla de superioridad.

Se trataba de Naruto, nada que no pudiera manejar.

Segundos después fue el Uzumaki quién se dio con la espalda contra el suelo, al haber ejercido el Uchiha fuerza con sus piernas derribándolo, con Sasuke encima de él.

-Joder, la próxima vez avisa, aguafiestas -le reprochó, rascándose donde se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

El moreno se puso en pie sin dar lugar a que la situación volviera a ponerse tensa, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Naruto la tomó y, aunque Sasuke hizo el ademán de soltarse, el otro no se lo permitió, agarrándolo con más fuerza y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa -propuso el Uchiha.

-Cierto -asumió Naruto, expectante.

-Pues va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, tengo bastante hambre por si no lo has notado.

-Sí, lo he notado, vaya que sí -dijo Naruto con tono resignado y haciendo un puchero. El maldito estómago de Sasuke les había cortado totalmente el rollo, nunca mejor dicho.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la villa, aún tomados de la mano pero soltándose lentamente, dedo por dedo hasta quedar sólo unidos por el dedo índice, que Sasuke dejó deslizar sobre el de Naruto para echar a correr adelantándose.

-¿Lo tomo entonces como un sí? -preguntó Naruto, viendo a su amigo saltar a una rama y sonreírle.

-Ya lo veremos -respondió, retomando el camino hacia Konoha.

Naruto lo siguió enseguida, sin problema para alcanzarle ya que, aunque con rapidez, Sasuke mantenía un ritmo relajado. No hablaron pero de vez en cuando le miraba de soslayo y creía ver en su rostro lo más parecido a la felicidad que le había visto nunca.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando de esa sensación y eso se reflejaba en su cara. Sentirse de nuevo libre, corriendo por esos bosques en compañía de Naruto después de tanto tiempo le recordaba a cuando vivieron tantas cosas juntos. Le gustara o no, Konoha era su hogar, el sitio que le había visto crecer y en el que había vivido muy malos momentos pero también buenos, y Naruto era su persona más preciada. Era inevitable que de vez en cuando cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que le rodeaba, por la calidez de tenerle a su lado, la brisa removiéndole el pelo y refrescando su piel. No estaba seguro de si todo eso se podría calificar de esa forma, pero al menos para él en ese instante, era la definición de sentirse pleno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Por fin! Estaba tan aburrida que me había puesto a ver la telenovela que ve mi madre -exclamó Sakura. Claramente se había dado una ducha y cambiado de ropa, aún con el pelo húmedo-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Has…?-preguntó, preocupada.

No había duda de qué iba a preguntar a continuación, así que, antes de que le regañara por haber tardado y no haber sido capaz de traer a Sasuke consigo, Naruto se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver quién estaba justo detrás de él.

El rostro de la kunoichi cambió por completo al verle, como si hubiese sido una sorpresa muy bien guardada que no se esperaba. Por un instante dudó y, aunque apartando la vista brevemente, enseguida se repuso y se adelantó a abrazarle.

-Me alegro mucho -murmuró al tiempo que le estrechaba con más fuerza, evitando que volviera a escaparse de la misma manera que lo hacían sus lágrimas. Con esas simples palabras quería hacerle saber que se alegraba porque todo hubiera terminado al fin y también, y no menos importante, que hubiera aceptado pasar la velada con ellos, como el equipo que una vez fueron.

Sasuke estaba algo tenso, sin embargo, entendía perfectamente lo que Sakura quería transmitirle y agradecía tener su apoyo, por lo que, con sutileza puso la mano en su hombro para apartarla.

-Yo también -le respondió con expresión tranquilizadora que hizo que la chica suspirara aliviada y se enjugar los ojos.

Habiéndose quitado un peso de encima, recobró el ánimo con rapidez y, eufórica, alentó a sus dos amigos a seguirla a Ichiraku, donde, por la hora que era, seguramente no habría nadie y podrían pasar con tranquilidad el resto de la tarde hasta que empezaran a llegar más clientes para la cena.

Una vez llegados al restaurante fue Sakura la primera en tomar asiento siendo Naruto quien se sentó a su izquierda. En un principio Sasuke no se dio cuenta, pero cuando se vio sentado a la derecha de Sakura, quedando ésta entre ambos chicos, pensó que quizás no había sido algo tan inconsciente como había creído.

Incluso a la propia Sakura le pilló por sorpresa la decisión de sentarse a su lado, en el extremo opuesto a Naruto cuando siempre había sido al contrario. El rubor que tiñó sus mejillas hizo que el moreno hiciera una nota mental de no bajar la guardia y andarse con cuidado. Nunca había pretendido darle falsas esperanzas y no iba a ser ese el momento de empezar a hacerlo por mucho que estuviera evitando a Naruto.

Si bien no era tan descarada y directa como podía serlo Karin (motivo por el cual no tenía el menor miramiento en rechazar a la pelirroja sistemáticamente), ya en los tiempos en que compartían misiones, Sakura no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse a él cuando se daba la situación. Por su parte, él jamás dio pie a que se creara expectativas, siempre negando cualquier proposición e incluso llegando a ser bastante rudo a veces.

Resultaba curioso estar en ese momento huyendo de Naruto cuando antes lo hacía de Sakura y era consciente de que debía estar alerta porque lo último que querría era confundirla si aún sentía algo por él. Algo tan insignificante como recibir la atención que antes recibía Naruto podía marcar la diferencia en ese caso.

-¿A qué se debe el honor? -apuntó la chica, extrañada.

Por mucho que su sonrojo delatara que se sentía halagada de tenerle a su lado, estaba claro que su cambio de actitud no había pasado desapercibido. Quizás en otro momento no hubiera comentado nada, no era del estilo de Sakura ser tan poco discreta con él, por lo que el hecho de preguntarle sin reparo le hizo sospechar que tal vez Sakura intuía algo.

El día que les interrumpió en su cocina también se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y les preguntó si habían estado peleando.

De pronto, algo que ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta, pasó por su mente haciendo que su interior se revolviera inquieto.

Naruto y Sakura habían estado juntos de misión durante dos semanas, justo después de que se hubieran besado. ¿Acaso era posible que Naruto le hubiera contado algo? ¿Podría ser que Sakura lo supiera?

De ser cierto, debía admitir que habría esperado una reacción peor por su parte, pero no, no quería ni imaginar que Naruto podía habérselo contado, más cuando era algo que incumbía a ambos, no a él solo. Y era vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso y no estaba hablando de cualquiera sino de Sakura, quien aún parecía sentir algo por él y habría sido un golpe muy duro revelarle algo así. Pero Naruto era un bocazas y Sakura le conocía bien, quizás simplemente sólo tuvo que atar cabos.

O quizás, simplemente (y lo más probable) estaba siendo paranoico.

-No come como una persona normal -contestó, encontrando una salida creíble-. No quiero que me salpique el kimono.

-Cierto -rio la chica, dándole la razón.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? Estoy aquí y os estoy oyendo -les reprochó Naruto, asomándose por detrás de su compañera.

Sin prestarle atención, la Haruno cogió la manga del kimono de Sasuke palpando la tela entre sus dedos (y éste había hecho el ademán de retirarse de forma automática hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había cogido su brazo sino la manga vacía). Se notaba que era de muy buena calidad y bastante caro por lo que era lógico que Sasuke no quisiera estropearlo.

-Es muy bonito -observó en voz baja, casi para sí misma.

El moreno se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia. Era un kimono negro, sin más, que, por otro lado, pretendía hacer desaparecer en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Aunque por lo visto no tan pronto como le habría gustado, por todos los asuntos burocráticos que aún tenía pendientes.

En ese momento les trajeron la comida y Sasuke vio el cielo abierto al tener una excusa para no tener que hablar, aún sabiendo que no iba a salir de allí sin ser interrogado. No obstante, ninguno de sus compañeros hizo comentario alguno al respecto, siguiendo la conversación con total normalidad.

-También quiero darte las gracias por la donación de los terrenos para el hospital y el orfanato. Ha sido muy generoso de tu parte -dijo Sakura, realmente agradecida ya que si se ponía en marcha ese proyecto sería por culpa de su interés e insistencia. De no ser por los terrenos que Sasuke había cedido, no habrían tenido otro lugar donde llevarlo a cabo.

El Uchiha bufó a modo de respuesta que, como de esperar, quedó traducida en "No hay de qué", acostumbrados a sus monosílabos y sonidos inarticulados. Hablar de que le parecía una buena idea y de que tenía intención de deshacerse de todo implicaría reconducir la conversación a terrenos que no le favorecían.

-No sé hasta qué punto la Hokage está autorizada a desvelar cierta información -replicó Sasuke, molesto porque Tsunade les hubiera contado todo lo que conllevaba las condiciones de su libertad.

-No somos unos cualquiera, ¡somos tus amigos! -protestó Naruto-. Otra cosa sería si se lo estuviera contando a todo el mundo, pero no es el caso.

-Lo que nos ha dicho en dos minutos habríamos tardado meses en sacártelo -sentenció Sakura.

Y quizás llevara razón. La mayoría de asuntos que rodeaban su liberación eran de carácter personal y no les incumbía a nadie más que a él, por lo que Sakura estaba en su derecho de opinar que les habría costado trabajo sonsacarle.

El tema del proyecto resultó ser un filón inesperado que ocupó la charla la mayor parte del tiempo. La chica estaba muy entusiasmada y apenas paró de hablar acerca de lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando estuviera terminado a pesar de que tardaría un par de años en estar en funcionamiento.

-¿Y qué pasa con el período de prueba? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer? -le preguntó Naruto.

El Uchiha alzó la vista de su plato devolviéndole una mirada amarga.

-Se supone que tengo que hacer el imbécil hasta que ellos consideren que ya he hecho el imbécil lo suficiente -respondió, su opinión clara y sincera.

El Uzumaki soltó una carcajada al oír la contestación aunque Sasuke contraatacó con ojos furiosos y entrecerrados, haciéndole ver que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Bueno, si se trata de hacer el tonto, yo puedo ayudarte -se ofreció.

-No lo dudo -declaró el del Sharingan-. Pero no.

Se adelantó antes de que su amigo realizara su propuesta en serio. No le cabía la menor duda de que tanto Naruto como Sakura sabían en qué consistía el período de prueba y era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de ellos sino ambos mostraran interés en ayudarle.

Y él no quería ayuda de nadie. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

-Puede parecerte una tontería pero no lo es -intervino Sakura.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-¿También a ti te ha lavado el cerebro? -inquirió, claramente refiriéndose a Tsunade.

-No niego que puede que sea una manera de ganar tiempo y tenerlo todo bien atado hasta que Kakashi tome el relevo -explicó la chica.

No lo había tenido en cuenta desde esa perspectiva, pero el saberlo le dejaba aún más claro que todo era una estrategia para retenerle. Tenía sentido desde el punto de vista de la Hokage sabiendo que su futuro sucesor era alguien cercano a él y que podía ser menos imparcial en ese aspecto.

-Pero llevas tiempo sin usar tu chakra. Dejar que te marches sin estar al cien por cien podría ser peligroso -razonó la ninja médico.

-¿Peligroso para quién? -preguntó con ironía.

-Para ti, por supuesto.

Se le escapó una risilla altanera, harto de que le subestimaran. Incluso con el poder que tenía en ese mismo momento, pocos ninjas había que pudiesen hacerle frente.

-Como si no pudiese cuidar de mí mismo.

-No seas tan soberbio -le reprochó Sakura y después le señaló su ojo izquierdo-. Eso que tienes ahí puede ser un foco de problemas.

-Es como si tuvieras un cartel en la frente que dijera: ¡Eh, miradme, soy Sasuke Uchiha! -apoyó Naruto.

Visto así… tal vez tuvieran algo de razón. El Rinnegan no le iba a ayudar a pasar desapercibido, eso estaba claro, no lo podía activar y desactivar como hacía con el Sharingan. Aparte, tampoco podía decir que fuera alguien anónimo. Todo el mundo conocía a esas alturas al último Uchiha y podía asegurar que su mala reputación prevalecería sobre sus buenas acciones. Para muchos encontrarse con él podía significar el pensárselo dos veces antes de atacarle, pero para otros podría ser un incentivo. Quizás en algunas aldeas incluso hubieran puesto precio a su cabeza.

-Aún así, lo que esté dispuesto a arriesgar es asunto mío -sentenció, no conforme con la decisión del período de prueba. Su seguridad era responsabilidad suya y asumiría las consecuencias.

-Así que de verdad te vas a ir…-comenzó Sakura, con resignación y tristeza en la voz.

-Sí -y en ese momento no la miró a ella sino a Naruto que, justo detrás, terminaba su cuarto bol de ramen sin entrar en la conversación.

-No hay nada que… -intentó de nuevo.

-No.

" _Claro, él no va a hablar de esto delante de Sakura"._ Pensó, sabiendo la promesa que el rubio le había hecho.

-No intentéis convencerme y todo será mucho más fácil -afirmó. Le buscó de nuevo por encima del hombro de su compañera y se encontró sus ojos azules clavados en él con determinación. Y no les hacían falta palabras para saber qué pretendían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final el tiempo se les pasó volando entre una cosa y otra y ya empezaba a anochecer, con lo que se marcharon cuando empezó a llegar más gente. Habían estado solos, a excepción del dueño de Ichiraku y su hija, y a Sasuke no le apetecía aguantar malas caras de nadie que le arruinaran el rato agradable que había pasado. Porque a pesar de todo lo que podría haberse esperado, había estado a gusto. Era inevitable que sus amigos le hubieran sacado el tema, pero no habían llegado a ser demasiado insistentes como había anticipado. Parecía que por fin se habían dado cuenta de que acosarle sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Después de dejar a Sakura en su casa, ambos chicos se quedaron parados en la puerta en un tenso silencio en el que sus miradas se huían la una a la otra. Haciendo caso omiso a las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago, Sasuke decidió poner fin a aquella estupidez antes de que a Naruto se le ocurriera alguna de sus brillantes ideas.

-Me voy. Mañana tengo que volver a la Torre a firmar unos papeles -anunció, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de Naruto, tomando el camino opuesto.

El Uzumaki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo, el otro chico ya estaba tan lejos que tuvo que correr para alcanzarle antes de que girara la esquina y lo perdiera de vista. Había hecho una promesa y no la iba a romper así como así al primer desplante.

No se extrañó en absoluto cuando notó a Naruto llegar a su altura. Lo raro habría sido que ni lo hubiera intentado después de que se hubieran quedado solos y el ambiente se hubiera hecho denso y difícil, como una mala cita a punto de terminar o... una cita a punto de empezar.

-¡Espera! -le dijo, aminorando el paso al colocarse a su lado-. Te acompaño.

Sasuke le miró de reojo.

-No hace falta, me sé el camino -le espetó con tono autosuficiente.

-Ya lo sé.

Viendo que no se daba por aludido y le seguía como si fuera su sombra, añadió:

-No me voy a perder.

-También lo sé.

Sasuke se paró en seco, sabiendo que o ponía remedio pronto o acabaría acompañándole realmente hasta su casa. Y no quería a Naruto cerca de su casa.

-No me haces falta, ¿por qué no te vas?

La sonrisa confiada que le devolvió hizo que los nervios comenzaran a burbujear en su estómago de nuevo. Naruto se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y eso no era una buena señal. Y que eso le estuviera provocando esa incomodidad en su vientre y que la palma de la mano le empezara a sudar, tampoco lo era.

-Hay algo de lo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿no? -le recordó Naruto.

El moreno apartó la mirada y bufó molesto.

-No, que yo recuerde -contestó siendo elusivo a propósito. Aunque intuía a qué se estaba refiriendo, podían ser muchas cosas o ninguna.

Naruto le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que se moviera y siguieran caminando. Si había algo de lo que quería hablar mejor sería acabar antes de que llegaran a su casa.

-Lo que te dije el otro día y lo que te dije antes. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Esta tarde me dijiste "Ya lo veremos", pues bien, quiero que me contestes -insistió el rubio.

Sasuke apretó la mano dentro de su bolsillo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano le pregunta volvería a caer y llegaría un momento en el que tendría que dar una respuesta.

Siendo sincero, si no la había rechazado de lleno era porque seguía teniendo dudas. Era difícil aceptar o rechazar algo de lo que no estaba seguro y hasta ese momento la ambigüedad le había dado resultado para escapar de la encerrona.

-Aún no lo tengo decidido -se aventuró a decir.

De nuevo, Naruto sonrió con optimismo viendo aún un camino abierto en la confusión de su amigo.

-Si digo que no, ¿qué pasará? -preguntó el Uchiha pillándole totalmente de improviso.

-Que no te haré caso y seguiré insistiendo hasta el día en que te vayas -se reafirmó el Uzumaki.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende -comentó casi poniendo los ojos en blanco. Debía habérselo imaginado-. Y… ¿si digo que sí? -logró decir, pues la saliva se había secado de su boca.

Naruto notó cómo giró inconscientemente la cabeza para mirarle, casi imperceptible como el extraño brillo que vio en sus ojos, mezcla de curiosidad y remordimiento.

-Que seguiré insistiendo hasta que puede que un día no te vayas.

Por otra parte, no era nada nuevo así que no debía ni asombrarse por la respuesta. En ningún momento había dejado de dar por hecho que el Uzumaki no cesaría de intentarlo hasta el último instante.

-No me dejas muchas opciones -murmuró casi para sí mismo.

-Aprovéchalas entonces -respondió con mirada y sonrisa traviesa que le sacaron los colores al moreno, tratando de disimular torciendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Lado en el que se encontraron con los límites del distrito Uchiha, haciendo que el único heredero volviera a pararse antes de internarse en los desolados terrenos en un segundo intento por disuadir al rubio para que se fuera.

-No soy tu novia, no tienes que acompañarme hasta la puerta -le dejó claro, por si acaso a Naruto se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza lo contrario.

-Oh, vaya -dijo, fingiendo un mohín, decepcionado-. Yo que pensaba llevarte mañana al cine.

-Ni se te ocurra -también por si acaso.

Y, sin quererlo, Naruto había vuelto a tirar de él y de nuevo caminaban juntos por las calles vacías. Seguramente viendo que a esas alturas no le había pateado ya el culo, el rubio había decidido seguir con su estrategia. Y, a decir verdad, tal vez él tampoco tuviera muy claro si quería o no que llegaran a su casa… Más bien era una autoimposición. No debía quererlo pero quería a la vez.

-Oye, todo esto es ahora tuyo ¿no? -preguntó el Uzumaki, rompiendo el tétrico silencio y sacándole de sus pensamientos que ya empezaban a divagar, nerviosos.

-Sí.

-Si necesitas revisarlo antes de que lo demuelan, puedo ayudarte, con mis clones de sombra lo tendríamos listo en nada de tiempo -se ofreció Naruto.

No era la primera vez que visitaba el barrio Uchiha, por supuesto, pero sí quizás la primera en que le prestaba verdadera atención. Era más grande de lo que parecía y si Sasuke tenía que revisar una por una las viviendas y edificios que había podía ser una tarea bastante ardua. El clan Uchiha siempre había sido importante y seguro que entre aquellos muros podía haber más de una reliquia familiar valiosa.

-En realidad no creo que quede nada.

Sasuke agradecía el cambio de tema pero por otro lado, no era un asunto que le resultara fácil. Sólo había que echar un vistazo a su alrededor para ver el estado en que estaban las construcciones. La mayoría carecía de puertas y ventanas, que simplemente estaban tapiadas con tablones para evitar intrusiones que aún así habían sido inevitables.

Recordaba con bastante dolor cuando en sus viajes con Orochimaru por otras aldeas se encontraba a menudo con objetos robados de su clan en casas de empeño, traficantes de armas o incluso a veces simples mercados. De hecho, el propio Orochimaru, en su afán de conocimiento, atesoraba en su biblioteca varios rollos de jutsus exclusivos de los Uchiha y no le cabía la menor duda de cómo habían podido llegar hasta allí.

-Todo fue expoliado cuando me marché -explicó con resentimiento.

-Oh, lo siento -murmuró el rubio a modo de apoyo, comprendiendo lo que significaba que robaran todos los recuerdos de su familia.

-No lo sientas, casi que es mejor así en realidad -murmuró. Aunque no le gustara el hecho de que otros se lucraran a costa de las pertenencias de sus congéneres, cuanto menos arraigo tuviera a aquel lugar, mejor sería a la hora de dejarlo atrás.

Y al fin llegaron a su casa. Apretando con fuerza las llaves en su bolsillo, tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que la mano le dejó de temblar. Sería realmente patético no acertar a meter las llaves a la primera. Entreabriendo la puerta lo justo para pasar por ella, entró, dejando a un Naruto expectante en el umbral.

-Ya puedes irte -dijo, haciendo el intento de cerrar la puerta, gesto que el rubio impidió colocando su brazo en el marco.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. ¿Qué coño quería?¿Un beso de despedida a la luz de la luna o qué?

-Ya te he dicho que no soy tu novia -volvió a repetir, esa vez más en serio-. No hace falta que esperes a que cierre la puerta con llave y pestillo.

Naruto recargó su peso sobre el brazo que le impedía cerrarla.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, no te hagas el difícil -dijo, dejando claras sus intenciones.

Esa vez, coló también la pierna por la abertura haciendo que el moreno tuviera que abrirla un poco más.

-Déjame demostrártelo -insistió.

Sasuke tragó la saliva que se la había acumulado. Desde que habían llegado su mente parecía más ocupada en otras cosas que en atender sus actos reflejos. Casi podía jurar que también se había olvidado de parpadear. Las mejillas le ardían en anticipación y el corazón le latía acelerado. Todo parecía una broma de mal gusto en el que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su permiso imaginándose lo que podía pasar.

-Llevándome a comer ramen no es que hayas hecho muchos méritos -se burló, no queriendo ser el único que se sentía avergonzado.

Naruto se rio, enseñando los colmillos y entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. No era su habitual actitud despreocupada e infantil. Parecía incluso estudiada.

-Pues debería, ahora ya no tienes hambre, ¿no? -se justificó.

En otra ocasión, Sasuke habría considerado que Naruto había hecho bastantes méritos llevándole a comer después del hambre atroz que tenía, pero en ese momento, lo único que era capaz de pensar era en los labios de Naruto, que por favor, no se diera cuenta que los estaba mirando, y que los devoraría sin dudarlo.

-Si esa no te pareció suficiente, tengo muchas otras maneras de hacerte cambiar de opinión -ronroneó, notando que cedía la fuerza que Sasuke ejercía sobre la puerta.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos más de lo normal al oírlo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta al final de la forma en que le había mirado? Porque aquello no era una insinuación, era una proposición en toda regla.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó arrastrando las sílabas.

La mano que sujetaba la puerta se deslizó por la madera, derrotada, haciendo que se abriera completamente al detener la presión. Era consciente de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo (o del zorro, más bien) al seguirle el juego, pero en ese momento le dolía el cerebro de tanto pensar. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor, no sabía vivir si el dolor. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser que todo sólo doliera un poco más cuando se fuera?

-¿Como qué? -dejó caer al tiempo que cogía a Naruto del pecho atrayéndolo hacia él y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Si tenía que doler, que doliera bien.

Y le besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:**

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado XDDD, se ha quedado interesante interesante jojojojojo. No sé por qué tengo mi propio headcanon en el que pienso que si Naruto y Sasuke se besaran sería Sasuke quien tomara la iniciativa, no me preguntéis por qué. Del mismo modo en que también tengo asumido que Sasuke supo mucho antes que Naruto lo que sentía por él. Aquí, dos veces que se han besado, las dos ha tomado Sasuke la iniciativa pese a estar hecho un lío.

Revisé el capítulo después de terminarlo pero no ahora, espero que no haya errores.

Una cosa que no recuerdo si especifiqué: aquí hablo del barrio Uchiha como si estuviese abandonado, es obvio que también está derruido por el ataque de Pain, pero al estar en los bordes de Konoha, no en pleno centro donde cayó todo, doy por hecho que no quedó tan mal parado como el resto de la aldea. Vamos, que allí quedaban casas aún, no era un descampado baldío.

Y bueno poco más que comentar, que espero vuestras opiniones por favor, y me hagáis saber si os gusta y todo eso. Aún, y cada vez más conforme avanza la trama, me da miedo que los personajes estén totalmente OOC. Áun no les pillo el truco además de que el canon es inmenso y muchas cosas no me acuerdo y seguro que cometo errores y cosas que no tienen sentido.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

Besitos

Ak


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo perdón, más habiendo dejado el capítulo anterior como lo dejé, pero bueno, las cosas a veces se complican y no encuentras el momento de hacerlo. Y en realidad no debería estar actualizando aún, porque no he empezado el capítulo que toca y me estoy quedando sin capítulos de margen ¡oh, no!

Me daba un poco de pereza actualizar porque tenía que revisar este capítulo, siendo consciente de que había cosas que a lo mejor tendría que arreglar. Lo he revisado y no encuentro manera de hacerlo sin tener que reescribir el capítulo así que se va a quedar como está. Lo tendré en cuenta para los que me quedan por escribir.

De nuevo hay flashback mezclado con la situación actual, prestando atención se identifica fácilmente pero entiendo que quizás sea pesado tener que estar pensando en ello, he intentado que quede lo menos lioso posible.

Y bueno, el fic tiene el rating que tiene por cosas como esta XDD. Así que aquí tenéis smut, lemon o como queráis llamarlo. Espero que os guste y que no esté horriblemente OOC.

Capítulo 5:

Un pitido desagradable hizo que se retorciera en la duermevela en la que aún estaba sumido. Hacía un rato que la claridad había empezado a ser incómoda como para ser capaz de sacarle del sueño profundo y, como acto reflejo, alargó la mano para apagar el maldito despertador, girándose a su derecha.

No lo encontró, dándose un golpe en el brazo con una superficie dura que debía haber estado treinta centímetros más arriba y a punto estuvo de caerse al toparse con un vacío que tampoco esperaba. Despertar con semejante sobresalto no era grato en absoluto, por lo que se espabiló más rápido de lo que le habría gustado.

Enseguida comprendió a qué se debía el cúmulo de contratiempos y pudo notar perfectamente cómo una ola de calor le subió por el rostro como si fuera un vaso llenándose de agua hirviendo.

No era ni su habitación ni su cama. Estaba en casa de Sasuke. En el sofá de Sasuke. Y sin Sasuke. Y cuando se incorporó sintió un leve escalofrío al deslizarse la manta que le cubría, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y con la piel de gallina.

No tuvo que poner mucho empeño en recordar lo que había pasado esa noche y fue instantáneo que se intensificara el calor de sus mejillas. Por un momento temió que el Uchiha se hubiera ido dejándolo solo sin la posibilidad de ver cual sería su reacción. Sin embargo, no tardó en identificar el olor a comida recién hecha, activando su estómago y papilas gustativas, a la vez que revelaba que Sasuke aún seguía en casa pues, ya siendo consciente de ello, podía escucharle en la cocina si prestaba atención.

Con prudencia se encaminó hacia allí, siguiendo el olor cada vez más intenso a pan tostado y huevos revueltos. Con Sasuke nunca se sabía a qué atenerse, el muy capullo era así de complicado, pero que le hubiese dejado pasar la noche y no le hubiera echado a patadas de allí parecía contar como un punto a favor.

Además, había sido él, de nuevo, quien lo había iniciado todo (no sin insinuaciones bastante descaradas por su parte, no lo iba a negar), y si esa mañana estaba a la defensiva, no tenía motivos para echarle a él la culpa. Así que, convenciéndose de que debía ir confiado y no poniéndose en lo peor, entró en la habitación. Con lo fácil que sería todo si Sasuke fuera una persona normal… suspiró mentalmente para tacharlo enseguida y admitir, muy a su pesar, que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Estaba claro que el Uchiha sabía que estaba allí pero siguió haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo como si nada, provocando que toda la seguridad inicial con la que había entrado empezara a desmoronarse. Tan sólo se oía el sonido rítmico del cuchillo sobre la madera en la que parecía estar cortando fruta.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos con el desayuno aún caliente esperando sobre ella. Sólo era una simple asociación, pero el saber que Sasuke había contado con él para comer juntos le hacía sentirse extrañamente halagado. O quizás no, quizás tan solo lo había dejado preparado para irse y que Naruto no hiciera ningún desastre en su cocina cuando se despertara. Porque Sasuke estaba ya vestido y, aunque sólo lo estaba viendo de espaldas, no llevaba ropa de estar por casa por lo que ya estaba listo para salir.

Naruto no supo qué hacer, si saludar, si sentarse o si acercarse a ofrecerle ayuda. Era exasperante cómo la cosa más simple y trivial le estaba haciendo medir sus acciones como si todo dependiera de dar un paso en falso. Se trataba de Sasuke, joder, no un puto camino de piedras sobre lava incandescente.

Se negó a dedicarle ni un segundo más a sus inseguridades, porque cada segundo que dedicara a otra cosa que no fuera el Uchiha, sería tiempo perdido.

Atisbó sobre el fuego apagado el objeto infernal que le había acabado despertando. La fuente del sonido estridente que le había taladrado el cerebro como la peor de las resacas resultó ser tan inofensiva como el hervidor de agua para el té. Con la intención de echar una mano, se acercó a coger las dos tazas que ya estaban preparadas en la superficie de piedra y para ello tuvo que ponerse detrás del moreno.

Si alargaba las manos para coger las tazas y el hervidor tendría a Sasuke rodeado entre su cuerpo y la encimera, pudiendo abrazarle si quisiera o, más bien, si se dejara. No obstante, se detuvo antes de precipitarse valorando qué movimiento sería más acertado, si un acercamiento así de directo sería bien recibido o, por el contrario, un retroceso.

Aún sin hacer nada se quedó observándolo, detrás a pocos centímetros, siendo consciente de que Sasuke sabía que estaba ahí pues, cuando se inclinó levemente sobre su hombro, su respiración chocaba contra la piel de su cuello.

Chof, chof, chof, chof… seguía sonando cada vez que el cuchillo golpeaba la tabla de madera, y el muy cabrón no se movió ni un ápice.

Observó el contraste del azabache de su cabello y el blanco de su nuca. Podía percibir el olor a limpio en su ropa y el aroma embriagador de su piel, deseando enterrarse entre la base de su cuello y su hombro.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, cuando a escasos milímetros de llegar a besarle en ese punto obtuvo la prueba de que no había sido ningún sueño, que había sido real y que esas marcas amoratadas que se perdían bajo la camiseta, clamaban a gritos que era _suyo._ Suyo. De Naruto Uzumaki y de nadie más. Y extrañamente fue una revelación que le hizo henchir el pecho de orgullo y a la vez sentir el cálido y sosegado aturdimiento que sobreviene a un deseo realizado.

Si no fuera porque era un ninja y tenía buenos reflejos, el cuchillo le habría alcanzado en el momento en que Sasuke se dio la vuelta con él en la mano. Naruto estuvo rápido y pudo apartarse a tiempo, y a pesar de todo no fue eso lo que más le chocó sino el rojo del Sharingan girando sus aspas.

-¿Eres gilipollas? ¿Quieres matarme o qué? -le soltó, en una mezcla entre ofendido, sorprendido y enfadado.

Desde luego ni era eso lo que esperaba encontrarse después de pasar la noche con él ni mucho menos la frase ideal con la que empezar el día.

-Habría sido una gran decepción si hubiera conseguido siquiera rozarte.

No sabía si considerarlo un cumplido o no. La cara de Sasuke no parecía estar diciéndolo en broma precisamente.

-En serio, ¿el Sharingan? ¿No crees que estás sobreactuando sólo un poco? No iba a hacerte nada, joder -se defendió.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos a modo de advertencia.

-Sí que ibas -aventuró, acertadamente.

Y en realidad, ni siquiera hacía falta hacer uso de su poder para saberlo. De hecho, no tenía la capacidad de visión de 360 grados como tenía el Byakugan así que era imposible que hubiera podido anticiparlo. Había sido tan sencillo como el sentir su proximidad y el aliento contra su cuello.

-Bueno, pero tampoco es como para amenazarme con el Sharingan a primera hora de la mañana -protestó.

Así que Sasuke estaba en modo a la defensiva… De verdad que no lo entendía, sólo había dos opciones: estar a la defensiva o receptivo y, como siempre, tenía que elegir la peor. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ¿reaccionaba así sólo por haber querido besarle en el cuello?

-Sólo prevenía que hicieras la tontería que ibas a hacer. Es totalmente innecesario.

Aunque le miraba con total seriedad, podía leer en sus gestos que se encontraba incómodo. El modo en que se aclaró la garganta al decirlo y rehuyó brevemente la mirada le delataban. No podía culparle. En varias ocasiones le había advertido que no era su "novia" dejando claro que con él no servían los acercamientos convencionales. Así que no debía extrañarle que lo del beso de buenos días, tampoco fuera con él. O al menos de momento, porque si había conseguido avanzar hasta algo que jamás se le habría podido pasar por la cabeza, el hacerle cambiar de actitud tampoco sería imposible.

Sasuke era como era por una mera cuestión de supervivencia. La forma en que gestionaba sus sentimientos era negarlos, había sufrido tanto que su manera de defenderse del dolor había sido durante mucho tiempo rechazar cualquier vínculo, alimentándose tan sólo de lo negativo del ser humano. Era un hábito que no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero él había tenido acceso a su interior, al de verdad, al que casi le mostraba vulnerable y desesperado y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

-Además no es primera hora de la mañana -observó el Uchiha, casi reprochándoselo.

Y no estaba equivocado. La luz intensa que le había despertado denotaba que hacía ya horas que había amanecido.

Quiso tentar a la suerte y recuperar la distancia que tuvieron antes de que Sasuke se diera la vuelta. Los tomoes de su ojo derecho volvieron a girar.

-Pero eso no es justo -se quejó curvando la boca en un mohín infantil.

Si hubiese pretendido besarle de verdad en ese instante, habría estado en total desventaja. El Sharingan hacía que pudiera ver a cámara lenta, ganándose la fama de predecir los movimientos. Se imaginó cómo habría sido desde el punto de vista del Uchiha y tuvo que aguantar la risa, dejando al moreno con cara de desconcierto sin saber qué clase de pensamiento paralelo pasaba por su mente para encontrarlo tan gracioso.

Imaginar que Sasuke podía verle ralentizado cerrando los ojos, acercándose a él y poniendo morritos le pareció tan ridículo como cómico.

-Puede que tenga su punto pero mejor probarlo en otro momento -propuso Naruto, transformando la risa ahogada en una sonrisa pícara, viniéndosele a la cabeza de repente otras muchas aplicaciones ocurrentes para el uso de la línea de sangre de su amigo.

Y, por lo visto, Sasuke no tuvo mucho problema en traducir lo que la mente del rubio estaba urdiendo porque le contestó un "Sí, puede que lo tenga" con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Por favor -dijo Naruto, esta vez con tono serio y mirándole fijamente-. Sin Sharingan, ¿vale? Empecemos esto de nuevo como personas civilizadas.

A Sasuke casi se le escapa un resoplido por la nariz al referirse a ellos como "personas civilizadas". Con ellos nunca nada había sido "civilizado", todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero aún así, entendía a lo que se refería y lo desactivó, volviendo su ojo derecho a su color negro habitual.

Como si no tuviera tiempo que perder al tener vía libre, el rubio le cogió la mano y le quitó el cuchillo, devolviéndolo a la encimera.

Sasuke se preguntó qué habría pensado Naruto si hubiera sabido que lo había activado en el momento en que lo sintió entrar en la habitación, no porque temiera que fuera a besarle, sino porque la mano le temblaba tanto que casi estuvo a punto de cortarse… Gracias al Sharingan pudo seguir cortando con facilidad a pesar de notarle pegado a su espalda y rozando su cuello.

Naruto le había quitado el cuchillo de la mano y, sin soltarle, se la llevó a los labios, besando la sensible piel del interior de su muñeca.

Fue inevitable que se tensara y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Ya fuera en su muñeca, en su cuello o donde fuese, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a irse de allí sin el beso que le había negado, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, antes de dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación, de que los párpados empezaran a pesarle y la respiración se le acompasara, apartó la mano con brusquedad.

-Tsk -chasqueó la lengua el rubio, reprendiéndole y, acto seguido, se acercó a su oído-. Anoche no estabas tan arisco.

No. Y cuanto más recordaba lo que había hecho, más tenía que darle la razón. En ese momento no caía en cual era el antónimo de arisco, pero seguro que en el diccionario debía salir su imagen comiéndole la boca a Naruto como si la vida le fuera en ello, con las piernas enroscadas en su cintura mientras avanzaban a trompicones hasta el sofá del salón.

Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar por la vergüenza de haberse comportado como un animal en celo, incluso podía oír las palabras de su padre recriminándoselo desde el más allá, reverberando entre las paredes de esa casa. Pero, a la vez, no podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo por ello.

Había sido él, otra vez, quien había besado a Naruto. Después de haberse resistido aquella tarde (o casi, si no hubiera sido porque su estómago le traicionó, a saber cómo habrían terminado), después de poner las excusas justas para no parecer que estaba deseándolo, acabó cerrando la puerta tras él. Y el sonido de ésta fue el que terminó de hacer el vacío total a su alrededor, donde no había nada más que ellos dos y no había más aire que el que podía respirar de la boca de Naruto ni nada más sólido que su cuerpo donde aferrarse. Donde separarse de él no era una opción.

Le atrajo hacia él y le devoró con ansia, con todas las ganas reprimidas durante dos semanas de tortura sin saber qué demonios había pasado. El sentir que el rubio le respondía con la misma avidez, permitiendo que introdujera la lengua en su boca sin preámbulos, buscando la suya, demandante, sólo hizo que el fuego se avivara.

Sin dejar de besarse fueron retrocediendo a ciegas internándose en la casa. Sus manos buscaban sus cuerpos con desesperación. Naruto se quitó la chaqueta, que quedó olvidada por el camino y Sasuke le alzó la camiseta hasta sacársela por la cabeza. El instante que tuvieron que separarse para lograrlo fue intensamente doloroso, volviendo a atacarse sin piedad, mordiéndose los labios y recorriéndose con más curiosidad y esmero después del primer beso.

 _Anoche no estabas tan arisco…_ Repitió en su mente, mortificándose.

-Cállate -le avisó, gruñendo entre dientes apretados.

Obviando su advertencia, el Uzumaki se despegó de su oído para acercarse a su rostro, tan cerca que estaba a punto de rozar sus labios. Con esos ojos tan azules e inmensos, con esa calidez que brotaba de cada poro de su piel atemperando su propia frialdad y esa sonrisa hermosa y perfecta, tan acogedora que despertaba su corazón de su letargo.

Empezaba a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de calma, en donde el zumbido de sus latidos ensordecía cualquier otro sonido, como si estuviese debajo del agua.

Como el vacío que se creó al cerrar la puerta la noche anterior…

Y del que pudo salir al retroceder y chocar con la cintura contra la encimera.

El Sharingan brilló fugazmente a modo de recordatorio, una breve amenaza que duró un instante. Si Naruto tenía sus métodos, él también. La comisura de sus labios se alzaron un poco esbozando una media sonrisa y lo volvió a desactivar.

No se esperó que tuviera la desfachatez de ignorar descaradamente su advertencia cuando se encontró rodeado por completo. Apoyado en ambos brazos sobre la encimera e inclinado sobre él, obligándole a doblar la espalda en un ángulo molesto para poner distancia entre ambos, se debatía entre si escupirle un Katon, incrustarle un Chidori en el pecho o pegarle directamente una patada en los huevos.

Nada de eso ocurrió cuando los labios de Naruto encontraron los suyos, besándolos con suavidad.

Sin poder doblarse más (o acabaría tumbado sobre la encimera, posiblemente provocando una situación aún peor) puso todo el empeño que pudo en mantenerse firme. Apretó la boca con fuerza, sintiendo con frustración cómo el otro delineaba sus labios, los tomaba levemente entre los dientes y trataba de abrirse paso con la lengua en un martirio pausado y húmedo.

-Anoche estabas más colaborador -le dijo con aire confuso, aparentemente dándose por vencido al no ser correspondido.

" _Demasiado colaborador"_ pensó Sasuke, notando sus mejillas arder al recordar cómo su voluntad se había ido cayendo a pedazos hasta quedar totalmente expuesto como un amasijo de gemidos y sudor. Y aún así, lo peor de todo había sido lo poco que le había costado a Naruto llevarle hasta ese punto…

Sin dejar de besarse, el rubio le había abierto la parte de arriba del kimono de modo que su pecho se pegaba y rozaba contra el torso desnudo y bronceado de Naruto, que en ese momento peleaba contra el nudo de su kimono para deshacerlo por completo. Consiguió vencer el nudo exterior pero el interior se le resistía con dedos nerviosos y distraídos por la mano del moreno, que rozaba y jugaba con sus pezones para luego bajarlas por su abdomen.

El Uchiha le apartó la mano del nudo para colocarla en su cintura sin que el Uzumaki pillara la indirecta en ese momento.

Sin considerar el por qué Sasuke había hecho eso, lo tomó como una invitación, introduciendo ambas manos por dentro de la prenda, subiéndolas por la espalda para deshacer el camino de vuelta hasta traspasar la cintura.

La punta de los dedos de Naruto forzó la entrada del pantalón, quedándose dentro tan sólo un par de centímetros a la altura de sus caderas a la espera de una confirmación para seguir.

El jadeo de Sasuke pudo haber sido suficiente, pero éste se apartó de su boca lo justo para susurrarle con voz ronca "No soy ninguna chica a la que tratar con delicadeza".

Y no necesitó más.

El Uchiha atacó su boca de nuevo con ímpetu, jadeando más fuerte cuando las manos de Naruto bajaron por completo y rodearon sus caderas hasta agarrar sus nalgas desnudas por dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior. Tras acariciarlas brevemente lo sujetó con fuerza por la parte de abajo y lo alzó, apremiándole a sujetarse con las piernas en sus caderas.

Sasuke no lo dudó, y al momento estaba encaramado en su cintura, con las manos de Naruto en su culo tocando más de lo que habría imaginado y él profundizando el beso desde una posición dominante que hacía que el rubio tuviera que tensar el cuello hacia atrás para poder seguir el ritmo asfixiante que le estaba exigiendo.

Sin poder aguantarlo casi, el jinchuuriki se separó, recuperando su postura erguida y relajando al fin su cuello, bajando por la mandíbula hasta besar el cuello de Sasuke y morderlo. Morderlo, chuparlo, besarlo, haciendo que el otro arqueara la espalda y gimiera como respuesta cada vez que una marca morada aparecía en su piel, cada vez que las manos de Naruto se internaban entre sus nalgas y seguían por la cara interna de sus muslos.

Y fue inevitable que cuando llegaron hasta el sofá, en lo que parecieran haber sido horas, Sasuke podía sentir perfectamente la erección de Naruto rozando su entrepierna y la suya propia clavada en el abdomen del rubio.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? -le echó en cara el del Sharingan, el rubor aún más acentuado al ser consciente de que su amigo recordaba perfectamente todo al igual que él.

-¿Te… arrepientes? -preguntó Naruto. La duda pintada en su rostro y en su voz por culpa del rechazo sufrido hacía un instante.

-No -respondió Sasuke con seguridad, sin un atisbo de duda, sin poder permitir que Naruto pudiera llegar a creer que se arrepentía.

Podía sentir muchas cosas. Podía sentir vergüenza, sentirse como un enfermo y un depravado, sentir decepción por no tener la voluntad suficiente de haber parado todo aquello antes, podía sentir miedo por las secuelas y el dolor que tendría que soportar después.

Pero no arrepentimiento.

Nunca podría arrepentirse de saber lo que era _sentir_ de verdad.

Saber que aquello tan sólo había sido el principio del camino le hacía tener miedo de no ser capaz de cumplir con su palabra y dejarlo todo atrás.

-Pero no tengo tiempo para tonterías ahora. Tengo que irme -se justificó, como si eso valiese para ganarse su perdón y así pudiese devolverle la alegría que le caracterizaba.

Lo único que había pretendido era no dar pie a otra situación que pudiera írsele de las manos en ese momento. Sólo eso.

Fue él quien se incorporó y le entregó el beso que había estado pidiéndole desde que se había despertado. Breve pero lento e íntimo, incluso dulce. Lo suficiente para decirle con sus labios pero sin palabras, que estaba ahí para él aunque a veces se comportara como un capullo.

Decepcionado porque hubiera durado tan poco, Naruto le devolvió su típico gesto de boca fruncida, pero aún así, la luz volvió a su mirada enseguida.

-Mucho mejor -aprobó, para sugerir a continuación con risilla nerviosa y rubor en las mejillas- ¿Y luego tienes tiempo?

A punto estuvo casi de poner los ojos en blanco por la proposición tan descarada y directa, pero se contuvo de hacer comentario alguno y se limitó a decir la verdad.

-Iré a entrenar -confesó.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó el Uzumaki con ilusión, como si le hubieran dicho a un niño pequeño que le llevarían a la feria.

-No -respondió, conciso.

-Joooo, pero es mi día libre -se quejó haciendo un puchero a sabiendas que poner cara de perrito abandonado no funcionaría con el Uchiha. Para la próxima quizás ensayaría la cara de gatito abandonado por si acaso. Sasuke parecía alguien más de gatos que de perros si se paraba a analizarlo.

-He dicho que no. Busca otro entretenimiento -zanjó el Uchiha, siendo tajante.

No tenía muy claro quién tendría que valorar su aptitud para pasar el periodo de prueba ni en qué consistiría exactamente. Tal vez debería aclararlo con la Hokage cuando la viera más tarde. No obstante, estaba seguro de que en algún momento tendría que aceptar la ayuda que Naruto le había ofrecido ya varias veces, quizás incluso también la de Sakura. Por mucho que entrenara solo, nunca podía compararse con el avance que suponía luchar contra otra persona.

Su negativa tan sólo se debía a que aún no se encontraba preparado. Tenía que tantear primero por sí mismo su nivel, ya que verdaderamente hacía mucho que no usaba su chakra y, a pesar de todos sus alardes, no podía confirmar al cien por cien que estuviera a un nivel decente. Si podía haber alguna dificultad, prefería atajarla primero él solo antes que mostrarse débil ante los demás. No tenía por qué ir mal, no calculaba necesitar más de unos cuantos días, pero al menos ese breve espacio de tiempo debía concedérselo. Lo necesitaba para reconectar consigo mismo.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la mesa, donde a esas alturas la comida debía estar enfriándose, y se apresuró a terminar de ponerlo todo en orden. Aún tenía que echar el té y colocó la fruta cortada dentro de un bol.

Sólo tenía una mano y Naruto le miraba con cara de idiota como si estuviera haciendo lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí como un pasmarote todo el día?

Al menos pareció ser suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Pensaba que eras de los que no querían ayuda -se burló, haciendo clara alusión a su denegación a acompañarle en el entrenamiento.

Se hizo un corto silencio en el que entre ambos terminaron de colocarlo todo. Entretanto, Naruto reflexionó sobre la actitud del moreno y no tardó en encontrar un patrón común: la única manera de que Sasuke se mostrara conforme con algo era si él tomaba la decisión o la iniciativa. Cualquier propuesta externa siempre era implacablemente rechazada. Y no era algo que se limitara a un acto con implicaciones como podría ser un beso. Una situación aparentemente trivial como podía ser entrenar juntos, también lo era. Y muchas otras cosas más que podían incluirse entre ese amplio rango que abarcaba desde la cosa más tonta y mundana hasta lo más complicado y trascendental.

-Ya pillo cómo va esto. Siempre ha sido así. Las cosas cuando tú quieres y cómo tú quieres -murmuró su conclusión en voz alta sin tener en cuenta si Sasuke sabría dilucidar qué le había llevado hasta ese argumento-. Supongo que tendré que asumirlo.

Hundiendo ligeramente los hombros a modo de derrota y su rostro ensombrecido por cierta tristeza, le acompañó a la mesa donde se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

También esa noche había sido así. Y la tarde anterior en el monumento a los Hokage y dos semanas atrás en esa misma cocina.

De todos los intentos que Naruto había hecho, ya no sólo por besarle, sino de un simple acercamiento, ni uno de ellos había tenido éxito. Sí que habían servido para allanar el camino y provocarle y hacerle dudar, siendo ese tipo de situación la única forma de sacarle de su escondite, pero al final, todo lo que había pasado entre ambos había sido decisión del Uchiha.

De algún modo era algo que ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que hasta ese momento nunca se había parado a analizar: Sasuke sólo se encontraba seguro si era él quien tenía el control.

Y concedérselo para tan sólo observar cómo poco a poco iba perdiéndolo sin darse cuenta, era extremadamente satisfactorio y, en cierta manera, halagador.

Cuando ambos hubieron llegado hasta el salón fue de lo poco en lo que su mente tuvo la claridad suficiente como para considerar qué hacer a continuación. A simple vista parecía fácil, pero no lo era tanto como dejarle caer y colocarse encima sin más. Sasuke parecía entregado, pero debía ir con pies de plomo pues el Uchiha no solía dar una de cal y una de arena sino una proporción que podría aventurar como un acierto cada cinco fallos.

En la excitación del momento podía tener suerte y que lo dejara pasar, pero prefería no tener que dejar algo así al azar cuando le tenía prácticamente a su merced.

A Sasuke le gustaba tener el control y, de momento, se lo daría. Por tanto, probó con una posición que le favorecería.

El Uzumaki se sentó en el sofá, haciendo que la postura que ya tenían cayera por su propio peso, quedando el moreno sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con mucha mayor libertad de movimiento.

Apenas en penumbra por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y la iluminación que se colaba desde la entrada donde se habían dejado las luces encendidas, ni se entretuvieron en encender las del salón, teniendo cosas más importantes en las que centrarse. Tal vez más claridad habría hecho el momento más incómodo y, aún así, había luz suficiente para ver cada uno de los pequeños gestos que hacía involuntariamente. Querría haber cerrado los ojos y disfrutar de cada sensación, cuando Sasuke dejó de besarle para repetir sobre él, como si hubiera usado el Sharingan, cada una de las marcas que ahora lucía el Uchiha por gran parte de su torso y su cuello.

Le habría gustado cerrarlos y sentir cómo la falta de uno de sus sentidos intensificaba los demás. El oído al escuchar la humedad y la succión sobre su piel. El tacto al sentir cómo le mordía con fuerza en el cuello y dejaba un reguero de besos hasta lamer y tomar sus pezones entre los dientes.

Pero no lo hizo, los dejó bien abiertos porque cada vez que Sasuke se separaba de su piel era para entreabrir sus labios, hinchados y enrojecidos, para soltar una retahíla de gemidos y jadeos en recompensa por sus manos internándose en su trasero, deslizando las manos por debajo y notar cómo abría más las piernas como una invitación.

No podía perderse detalle de nada de eso para poder grabarlo en su retina. Porque era tan perfecto e irreal que parecía que si dejaba de mirarle un instante, se desvanecería.

Sasuke le seguía lamiendo el pecho y los pezones. La piel se le erizó sin saber si era porque estaba empezando a sudar, si se debía al rastro de saliva que dejaba sobre él al recorrer su torso o porque la mano del moreno bajaba por su abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón, donde la erección era tremenda. Le notó parar un instante, respirar profundo para continuar con dedos inseguros cuando la tocó por encima de la tela. Naruto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido fuerte y gutural, cerrando brevemente los ojos, que se intensificó cuando los dedos de Sasuke, viéndose recompensados, perdieron el recato inicial y se cerraron sobre él con más fuerza.

Los abrió de inmediato para comprobar que Sasuke seguía ahí, empezando a mover sus caderas encima de él, rozándose y sonriéndole con su sonrisa altiva aligerada por un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Ambos siendo conscientes de que era la primera vez que se tocaban así y, que hubiera sido el Uchiha el primero en hacerlo, significaba que había vía libre.

Había prometido que haría cualquier cosa y siempre cumplía su palabra, dispuesto a llegar hasta donde Sasuke le permitiera.

Sus manos le apretaron las nalgas, también en compensación y, aunque sin querer soltarlas, las deslizó hacia delante sin dejarle opción a echarse atrás. Con una mano le bajó el pantalón por detrás, dejándole el culo al descubierto para facilitarse el acceso con la otra hasta su miembro, acariciándolo directamente, sin nada que se interpusiera, reconociéndolo tan sólo con la punta de los dedos, deleitándose con su textura.

Sintió el estremecimiento que sacudió a Sasuke encima de él al hacerlo, el jadeo ronco que tampoco pudo reprimir y que le hizo cerrar los ojos también.

Enseguida retomó el vaivén de sus caderas, provocando que el contacto con la mano de Naruto fuera más completo y, a su vez, se atrevió a hacer lo mismo.

Delineó el borde del pantalón del Uzumaki, deteniéndose justo donde una fina línea de vello rubio, casi imperceptible en contraste con su piel tostada, indicaba el camino a seguir como si fueran luces de neón, dudando un breve instante antes de bajarle la parte delantera lo justo para liberar su miembro y comenzar a tocarlo.

Naruto gimió, largo y profundo y volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta ser algo constante que seguía el ritmo de la mano de Sasuke, embistiendo a la vez sus propias caderas.

El Uchiha no estaba en condiciones de pensar en nada en esos momentos, totalmente entregado al deseo, a las sensaciones tan diferentes a cuando lo había hecho consigo mismo. No era ni remotamente comparable, quizás tan sólo, que ambos eran chicos y sabían cómo hacerlo y qué se sentía.

Pero no tenía comparación. La mano de Naruto que hasta el momento había estado tocándole con delicadeza se cerró con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo hasta acompasarlo con el de Sasuke.

No tenía comparación. El moreno arqueó la espalda, casi alzándose sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos entornados y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. La cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando el cuello extendido, la nuez subiendo y bajando cada vez que tenía que tragar con fuerza.

Era consciente, demasiado consciente de que tenía el miembro de Naruto en su mano, ardiente y duro, notando la punta mojarse entre sus dedos y tan sólo, _tan sólo_ , tendría que guiarlo un poco hasta su entrada si decidía bajar las piernas un poco y lo tendría dentro.

Nada tenía comparación con lo que muchas veces se había imaginado, mucho menos lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Pero no estaba en disposición de razonar nada, no tenía voluntad de recordarse a sí mismo que jamás se había imaginado ser él quien estuviera en esa posición. Todo era culpa de Naruto que, con sólo haber estado rozando su entrada, ni tan siquiera intentar nada más allá, le tenía deseando abrir el culo para él y que se la clavara bien dentro.

-Jo…Joder, Sasuke…-jadeó Naruto, irguiéndose un poco para alcanzar el cuello del moreno, en donde su nuez no paraba de subir y bajar. Suponía que debía tener la misma cara que él, pero el rostro de Sasuke era irresistible. Todo él era irresistible y perfecto.

Al alzarse ambas caderas buscaron rozarse y, aunque Sasuke sólo tenía el pantalón bajado por detrás, el simple contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica.

Naruto sentía que le falta muy poco, se empezaba a notar húmedo y los dedos de Sasuke se lo confirmaban al moverse por su miembro con más facilidad por el líquido preseminal. No quería que todo terminara ya, pero a ese paso, o retomaba el control o Sasuke conseguiría hacerle correrse si continuaba. Así que decidió que ya había sido suficiente y aún estaba a tiempo de parar lo inevitable.

Con su mano libre agarró la cadera del moreno, hundiendo los dedos en ella para tirar de él y tumbarlo en el sofá. Obviamente, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha en ese momento o habría acabado sentándolo de nuevo sobre él.

Sasuke se dejó hacer, casi agradeciendo que Naruto hubiera decidido cambiar de estrategia, haciendo que quedara tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sillón y con Naruto en cuatro sobre él.

La mirada del rubio era predadora y el Uchiha dudó instante, abriendo las piernas ligeramente para volver a cerrarlas antes de que su cuerpo le volviera a traicionar. Pero Naruto no parecía tener esas intenciones, tan sólo echando mano de nuevo al nudo interior del kimono, tratando de desatarlo.

Si se paraban a observarse aún seguían prácticamente vestidos, a excepción del torso desnudo de Naruto, no era de extrañar que el rubio quisiera deshacerse de otra prenda más.

Pero Sasuke no se lo podía permitir. Era extraño y contradictorio que le importara eso más que tener la mano de Naruto en su entrepierna y el trasero al descubierto. Fue por eso por lo que volvió a apartarle y aprovechó para distraer su atención retomando lo que había estado haciendo antes. Alargó la mano hasta empezar a masturbarle de nuevo con rapidez.

El rubio se dejó caer, rendido, sabiendo que Sasuke no le dejaría tomar el control y, sentir su mano moviéndose sin tregua le dejó sin ninguna opción más que la razón nublada, su piel sudando y los mechones de su pelo rozando la mejilla de Sasuke, ahogando los gemidos contra su cuello.

La mano de Sasuke era implacable, regocijándose en cada una de sus respuestas, sintiendo casi como si él mismo fuera Naruto temblando, los músculos tensándose y la piel sudando al contacto de sus cuerpos. El moreno cerró los ojos también y la respiración se le aceleró al unísono, con el aliento de Naruto contra su cuello, mordiéndolo. Sintió la mano de éste rodear su cuerpo pero no va a donde creyó que iría sino que le rozó los labios con la yema de los dedos, se enroscó en su cuello, como un abrazo y sus dedos terminaron entrelazándose en el negro azabache de su cabello. Y le besó, fuerte y errático, a la vez que él mismo le sentía los espasmos en el abdomen antes de que explotara en su mano, salpicándole el pecho en varias oleadas intensas mientras gritó contra sus labios y sus ojos no dejaron de mirarse hasta que todo acabó.

Era extraño, pensó, al sentir su excitación palpitar aún más con lo que acababa de pasar que si la hubiera estado tocando. Alzó la vista un poco para comprobar una mancha oscura de humedad en la entrepierna de su pantalón, que crecía al momento en que advirtió su cuerpo cubierto por el semen de Naruto, todavía caliente y deslizándose sobre su piel.

Era inesperado el darse cuenta de que, si hacía memoria, todas sus fantasías casi siempre habían sido extremadamente egoístas, básicamente centradas en su propio placer y sólo después de haber besado a Naruto habían comenzado a tener en consideración a la otra persona como parte de la relación y no como un objeto. Tampoco podía culparse, quiso creer, ya que el sexo nunca había sido algo a lo que hubiera prestado demasiada atención, sino más bien ninguna.

Y se preguntaba, ¿cómo podía haber vivido sin eso?

-Joder, Sasuke… ha sido tan… -dijo, aún con la respiración agitada.

-Cállate, idiota -le cortó, antes de que dijera nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse.

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, le arrebató cualquier opción atrayéndole hacia él y sellando sus labios en un beso lento y profundo, que no duró mucho. El Uchiha resopló a modo de protesta, sin embargo, enseguida tuvo callarse cuando Naruto bajó por su barbilla, lamiendo una gota que había llegado hasta allí.

Sasuke se tensó al verle bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho, limpiando con la lengua todo el rastro que había quedado sobre su cuerpo. La sola visión de lo que estaba haciendo le hizo estremecer, y lejos de pensar que era algo asqueroso le pareció lo más morboso que jamás había llegado a imaginar. Para cuando el Uzumaki había llegado a su cintura, estaba temblando por la anticipación.

-¿Q…qué…? -quiso preguntar, sin saber muy bien el qué.

Naruto le sonrió desde abajo, con restos de semen sobre sus labios y, en ese momento, Sasuke deseó poder limpiárselos a lametones.

Con un dedo trazó la línea de vello oscuro bajo su ombligo, siguiéndola con la lengua hasta llegar al borde del pantalón.

-Te dije que haría cualquier cosa -respondió, metiéndole las manos por detrás, agarrándole el culo y con los dientes terminó de bajarle la ropa.

-¡Ahhh!

Fue inevitable que se le escapara un largo gemido, después de sentir al fin la liberación de la prenda que había estado oprimiéndole cada vez más, hasta el punto de que el grado de excitación que había alcanzado se hacía realmente molesto tenerla allí apretada.

La palidez de su piel estaba encendida de rojo, no podía verse pero notaba como si estuviera hirviendo con una fiebre muy alta, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba. Sentirse así de expuesto, tanto física como emocionalmente le abochornaba y confundía a partes iguales, teniendo que recurrir a resguardarse en el gesto infantil de taparse la cara con el brazo.

-No -la voz de Naruto sonó como una orden, tan decidida que no tuvo más remedio que alzar el brazo para mirarle sin saber a qué se refería.

-Quiero verte y quiero que lo veas -aclaró, y alargó una mano para tomarle del brazo y apartárselo, asegurando que no volviera a hacerlo al entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, apretando su mano en un gesto apremiante y a la vez tranquilizador.

Un gesto más que nada figurativo que no iba a aplacar las mariposas en su estómago, ni el nudo en su garganta, la tensión en sus músculos, el palpitar de su pecho ni la revolución de su cuerpo, pero que correspondió uniendo los dedos con fuerza en un mudo "confío en ti".

Abrió los ojos con lentitud para ver cómo Naruto empezaba a lamerle de abajo a arriba y con la otra mano le abría las nalgas y rozaba su entrada.

Se mordió los labios, siendo insoportable detener el torrente de sensaciones que su boca quería traducir. Naruto jugaba con todas las partes de su cuerpo que tenía accesibles, con los dedos y con la lengua, le rodeaba la punta y volvía a bajar para subir de nuevo hasta que finalmente se la metió en la boca.

Quería gritar, gemir, llorar, reír y no podía tener la atención en tantos sitios a la vez, no mientras el rubio se la metía profundo y la chupaba despacio y a la vez recorría con la mano el camino desde su culo hasta los testículos torturándole.

Así que decidió centrarse en lo que merecía la pena y abrió la boca como si se estuviera ahogando y hubiera salido a la superficie. Y desde ahí, ya no pudo parar, todo lo que se había agolpado en su garganta salió a modo de sonidos inarticulados, roncos y guturales que iban en aumento cada vez que Naruto se la tragaba cada vez más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a mover las caderas y alzado las rodillas para que el contacto fuera más fácil, sin saber si lo que buscaba era meterse más adentro de la boca de Naruto o provocar que sus dedos decidieran entrar en él.

Naruto pudo anticiparlo, ya que notaba el abdomen de Sasuke tensarse y éste le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que creyó que le partiría los huesos. Pero aún así, siguió, sin intención de apartarse. Nunca lo había hecho y se sorprendió de que no le resultara desagradable, ni hacerlo ni notar la primera descarga en su boca con Sasuke casi levantándose, casi sufriendo espasmos y las rodillas temblándole a cada lado de su cabeza.

Siguió chupándosela y tragándoselo todo, sin poder dejar de mirar la hermosura de su rostro azotado por el placer, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a verle, gestos y matices que jamás creyó poder ver en él algún día.

Y allí siguió, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo se fue apaciguando hasta quedar rendido.

Cuando sintió el peso de Naruto tumbarse a su lado en la estrechez del sofá, abrió los ojos para mirarle y encontrar sus ojos azules y su sonrisa.

¿Podía ser eso la felicidad?

Luego dudó, dándose cuenta de que no era capaz de pensar con claridad ni siquiera decir nada coherente más que un susurro.

-Naruto…

Sólo un nombre, tres sílabas que, a su vez, significaban todo.

Fue algo recíproco cuando se besaron de nuevo sin que ni uno ni el otro fuera el que tomara la iniciativa, sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera el control en ese momento, sus bocas encontrándose sin premeditación a mitad de camino y con el extraño regusto al semen de ambos en la lengua de Naruto pero que no le importó en absoluto.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin decir nada, sin querer hablar de lo que había sucedido, sólo sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerles.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se levantó y Naruto trató de impedírselo. No obstante, no siguió insistiendo porque parecía que era algo importante. El Uchiha estaba de espaldas a él, su silueta recortada a la luz de la luna y con los pantalones aún a medio bajar. No lo podía ver pero, tras un leve forcejeo, la parte superior del kimono se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, dejando su espalda desnuda a la vista.

Y su brazo perdido.

Sasuke se quedó allí de pie, sintiéndose desnudo e imperfecto tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Naruto no tardó en levantarse y rodearle por detrás. Era cierto que desde que lucharon nunca había vuelto a ver lo que había quedado de su brazo. Sabía que Sasuke lo había querido así, como penitencia por sus pecados y sí, tenía derecho a poder avergonzarse de los errores del pasado, pero no de eso.

Besó su hombro y bajó depositando breves besos a lo largo de su muñón.

-Eres perfecto -le susurró y tiró de él para llevarle de nuevo al sofá.

Le pareció oírle un sollozo, pero pensó que era mucho mejor creer que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Se sentaron a comer, en un silencio pesado e incómodo en el que se miraban de reojo para luego apartar la vista y hacer como si no se hubieran dado cuenta. Estaba claro que ambos recordaban lo que había pasado, era imposible no hacerlo, pero temían tener que hablar de ello.

Naruto seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba, y no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido para Sasuke por mucho que lo intentara, y por mucho que quisiera que entrara una oleada de frío por la ventana y le quitara de un golpe el calor que sentía en su rostro.

El muy imbécil de Naruto siempre tenía que dar el espectáculo, con esa enorme cantidad de chakra capaz de crear mil clones a la vez que hacía que a apenas unos días de noviembre no tuviera frío andando por ahí sin camiseta. Era cosa del Kyuubi, claro, como también lo era el que no quedara ni una maldita marca en su piel gracias a la capacidad de regeneración que le otorgaba su poder.

Al menos tenía suerte de que no fuera pleno verano y no quedara fuera de lugar el tener que ir con camiseta de cuello alto, pensó Sasuke a modo de patético consuelo. Aún así, siendo un Uchiha, tampoco creía que a nadie le hubiera llamado la atención.

-Ponte algo encima, por favor -le recriminó. De repente la cucharilla de té no parecía girar lo suficiente y se puso a observarla, escondiendo tras su flequillo el más que probable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto se rascó la nuca en un gesto distraído, sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? -preguntó, para añadir a continuación alzando las cejas de modo sugerente-. ¿O es que te gusta?

El Uchiha resopló, incómodo.

-Es de mala educación.

-Pero, hombre, no hay que ser tan estirado, estamos en confianza. Además, no sé donde está mi ropa -se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Podían ser sólo imaginaciones suyas pero ¿por qué de pronto todo parecía tener relación con lo de la noche anterior?

-En algún sitio en el suelo estará -dijo, aclarándose la voz antes de hablar, como si le costara trabajo tan sólo hacer referencia al momento en que entre ambos se deshicieron de la ropa de Naruto al poco de traspasar el umbral.

Sí, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, sólo que no quería dar la impresión de recordarlo todo con exactitud.

-Tengo que ir a la Torre -creía haberle dicho que tenía que ir a firmar unos papeles, pero por si acaso se lo recordó.

-Ya -respondió Naruto, devorando casi la totalidad de los huevos revueltos. Era muy probable que fuera el único desayuno medianamente saludable que tomaba en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se quedó callado un instante, sin saber muy bien cómo decirlo. Entreteniéndose en colocar los trozos de fruta de su plato por tamaño y colores.

\- Deberías irte tú primero -le soltó, llevándose a la boca un buen trozo de pan tostado con huevos revueltos antes de que Naruto arrasara con ellos.

En realidad no tenía mucha hambre pero mantener la boca ocupada le daba una buena excusa para ganar tiempo y decidir cómo atajar el tema.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el Uzumaki, extrañado.

-Sería… sospechoso que nos vean juntos a estas horas.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Miró el reloj de pared de la cocina en el que marcaban las 10:05. Aún así, creía entender cual era la paranoia que preocupaba a Sasuke.

-Joder, que no es como si fueran las seis de la mañana. ¿Cuántas veces no hemos ido juntos a esta hora? No te hagas pajas mentales -argumentó, intentando hacerle ver que era algo completamente absurdo-. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Y nadie más. Punto. No es como si lleváramos un cartel en la frente.

Sorprendido por la respuesta de Naruto, como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento literalmente, lo consideró por un instante, queriendo darle la razón. Era una hora normal en la que todo el mundo estaba ya en la calle y, aunque fueran las seis de la mañana, seguramente nadie pensaría nada raro.

-Pero mejor ser discretos, por tu bien. Ya bastantes habladurías hay por ahí como para añadir más leña al fuego.

Y esa vez sí que le pilló totalmente desprevenido, no sólo el hecho de que la gente pudiera estar hablando a sus espaldas, (evidentemente a la cara nadie se atrevería a hacerlo sin sufrir consecuencias), sino también que alguien como Sasuke, que apenas se relacionaba con nadie, pudiera haber llegado a enterarse.

-¿Habladurías?

-Sí.

Durante el tiempo que pasó cumpliendo la compensación comunitaria en las calles de Konoha pudo oír todo tipo de comentarios y ninguno de ellos agradable. Podía llegar a entender que fueran despectivos por todo lo que había provocado, sin embargo, otros rumores no eran más que invenciones maliciosas con ningún objetivo más que el de hacer daño.

No sabía de qué se sorprendía. Konoha siempre había sido así de hipócrita. En un instante te vanagloriaban y al siguiente te dilapidaban sin piedad. Y tanto Naruto como él eran el claro ejemplo de ello.

Cosas como que Orochimaru quería su cuerpo había derivado en extravagantes historias que le situaban como el pobre chiquillo huérfano abusado por su maestro pederasta, o incluso como su esclavo sexual a cambio de poder. Y esos rumores habían llegado hasta él estando muy lejos de la Hoja, a saber cual habría sido la comidilla en pleno epicentro.

Y ya, de hecho, circulaban ciertos cotilleos acerca de Naruto y él y de cómo su condena, que debería haber sido a muerte o cadena perpetua, había sido reducida gracias a sospechosos favores.

-Me da igual cargar con lo que digan de mí, sea verdad o mentira, pero a ti no te beneficiaría -explicó el Uchiha, siendo sincero y, al mismo tiempo, velando por el futuro de Naruto.

Si había decidido irse de la aldea, era precisamente para no ser un lastre a la hora de que Naruto lograra su sueño. De él, podían decir todo lo que les diera la gana, no le importaba lo más mínimo, mientras dejaran al aspirante a Hokage en paz.

-Pero… tener que escondernos no…-habló el rubio casi para sí mismo con un tono de voz decepcionado y expresión sombría.

No, no era para nada lo que había esperado, ni lo que hubiera querido, no obstante, era capaz de encontrarle lógica. Una lógica retorcida e injusta sólo apta para mentes cerradas. No era la situación idílica que se había formado en su mente cuando se propuso hacer lo que fuera por mantener a Sasuke a su lado pero, curiosamente, era al mismo tiempo la confirmación de que estaban juntos, de que al menos iban a intentarlo.

Y tan sólo por eso, aún con las muchas adversidades que pudiera conllevar, merecía la pena.

-Voy a estar poco tiempo, si esto va a ser para mal, se acaba ahora mismo -confesó Sasuke, corroborándolo de su propia boca y provocándole un burbujeo nervioso en el estómago.

-Vale, vale, lo pillo.

Era mejor eso que nada, aunque sólo fueran migajas.

-Ahora deberías irte, yo saldré en un rato -dijo el Uchiha, levantándose para recoger la mesa con los restos de su desayuno a medio comer, con el estómago totalmente cerrado debido a la intranquilidad.

Acababa de aceptarlo abiertamente. A partir de ese momento se daba por hecho que Naruto y él tenían una relación y, a pesar de su reticencia y empeño inicial por impedirlo, había acabado aceptándolo casi sin darse cuenta. Había fluido todo de manera tan natural (y tan rápido también) que apenas había sido consciente de ello hasta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

El Uzumaki le siguió, asimilando que no le quedaba otra alternativa, y ambos volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo frente a la puerta principal, después de que Naruto encontrara su ropa por el camino.

El rubio se inclinó con intención de besarle pero Sasuke le detuvo, siendo correspondido con un puchero sobreactuado.

-Me queda claro que lo tuyo no son los besos de buenos días ni los de despedida -le recriminó.

-Suficientes por hoy -le contestó, dándole la vuelta y empujándole fuera de la casa.

Seguía siendo una tontería, pero le aliviaba tener la certeza de que no hubiera ojos curiosos observándoles en muchos metros a la redonda.

-¿Nos vemos luego? -preguntó Naruto, girando la cabeza por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue a Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto ambiguo y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez dentro, se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared más cercana, golpeando la cabeza contra ella.

No podía creerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo había caminado sobre una dudosa línea. El primer beso pudo considerarse como un paso en falso, aún a tiempo de volver al camino. Pero ya no. La había terminado cruzando hasta el punto de no retorno y, pasara lo que pasara, ya nada podría volver a ser igual que antes.

Pensaba entrenar hasta la extenuación, ocupando el mayor tiempo posible, porque estaba claro que pasar tiempo con Naruto fuera de un terreno seguro, sería como tentar a la suerte. En cualquier momento podría ejercer el influjo que tenía sobre él, nublarle la razón y acabar follando en cualquier rincón de Konoha donde cualquiera pudiera verles.

Perfecto, le había dicho que era. Qué equivocado estaba… Era la persona más imperfecta, podrida y miserable que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Jugando con los sentimientos de ambos y sabiendo que tendría que pisotearlos sin remedio. No se merecía ni una sola de las sensaciones que había vivido y mucho menos sentirse así de bien. Sólo se merecía dolor y sufrimiento, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado y lo único que no le causaba cargo de conciencia.

Pero no era el momento de hacerse cuestiones trascendentales.

Tenía que ir a la Torre a firmar los papeles en los que se comprometía a entregar su descendencia Uchiha a Konoha. Y de repente, el hallazgo de que sería incapaz de hacerlo le sobrecogió.

Sólo había sido una estrategia por su parte para conformar al Consejo sin ninguna intención de llevarla a cabo, pero en ese momento, después de haber compartido con Naruto esos momentos de intimidad, se dio cuenta de que, aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo con otra persona. Ya no sólo se trataba de lo físico, sino también lo emocional. No podría soportar tener a otra persona a su lado que no fuera Naruto, ni compartir su vida con alguien más aunque sólo fuera por tener un hijo en común.

La continuación de su linaje estaba abocada a la extinción, y aún así ¿no era eso lo que había decidido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No paraba de mirar de un lado a otro. El tonto de Sasuke le había contagiado la paranoia y ahora le daba la impresión de que todo el mundo le miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Por supuesto, sabía que no era así, que no era más que sugestión pero no podía evitar sentir una sensación incómoda.

Era su día libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Como aún era temprano decidió volver a su casa y darse una ducha y ya vería en qué matar el tiempo, ya que Sasuke le había prohibido expresamente ir con él a entrenar.

En otro momento seguramente se hubiera pasado la prohibición por el arco del triunfo pero, después de lo que había pasado y conociéndole, era mejor respetar su decisión. Al menos durante unos días.

Por mucho que Sasuke hubiera repetido en más de una ocasión que lo del período de prueba le parecía un absurdo, estaba claro que aún se sentía inseguro. No había más que recordar su reticencia a desnudarse por completo y mostrar su brazo. Y él sabía bien que no era sólo cuestión de que se avergonzara de su físico. Probablemente ni siquiera fuera eso, pero era una forma de proyectar de forma tangible su rechazo a aceptar sus debilidades. Debilidades que podían adoptar muchas formas, desde la disminución de sus habilidades hasta la aceptación de sus sentimientos por Naruto, cuyo inicio se forjó en el momento en que fue derrotado, quedando su huella marcada en su cuerpo para siempre por su propia voluntad.

Después de rebobinar en su mente una y otra vez la conversación, se quedó parado en medio de la calle creyendo haber descubierto el germen de todo, de la actitud de Sasuke y su contradictoria decisión.

" _Me da igual cargar con lo que digan de mí, sea verdad o mentira, pero a ti no te beneficiaría."_

¿Podía ser ese el motivo por el cual Sasuke quería irse de Konoha? Porque por mucho que afirmara que no había nada para él que mereciera la pena, era obvio que sí lo había, o en ese caso había sido muy bueno fingiendo la noche anterior, cosa que descartaba por completo.

Así que decidió cambiar de rumbo y dirigirse a buscar a cierta persona que, quizás, podría dar con la solución de todo aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos comentarios, por fis. También espero que no os hayáis liado mucho, lo siento si ha sido así. Estoy teniéndolo en cuenta en las cosas nuevas que estoy escribiendo, sobre todo lo del cambio de POV. Se me hace monótono que siempre el punto de vista sea del mismo personaje porque me gusta explicar qué sienten los dos, pero he leído que literariamente hablando no es la mejor opción. Tengo que seguir investigando esto XDDDD.

Os hago un pequeño adelanto y para el siguiente tenemos un invitado especial XDDDD.

No creo que me queden más de 3 capítulos por escribir para terminar el fic T_T

Y bueno, he sido absorbida por Haikyuu‼, y estoy escribiendo unos cuantos fics que espero poder subir pronto. Cuando me ataca la furia creativa no hay quien me pare XDDD.

Otra cosita, siempre podéis contactarme por aquí por PM, pero os cuento que me he hecho un facebook y un twitter por si que queréis buscar por ahí, en ambos como Ak Bennington.

Besitos y espero con muchos nervios vuestras opiniones de este capítulo (se come las uñas)

Ak


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, he tardado esperando adelantar algún capítulo pero no he adelantado nada, menudo desastre XD, pero bueno, espero poder hacerlo pronto. Pensaba haberlo hecho ayer, para el cumpleaños de Naruto y también como aniversario del propio fic, pero no pude.

No sé si recordaréis, pero se quedó en que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron una noche movidita XD y bueno, al día siguiente Sasuke tenía que ir a ver a Tsunade y Naruto decidió ir en busca de alguien (ahora veréis quién era el invitado que os decía) porque más o menos quedó la cosa clara que después de lo que pasó, Sasuke decide darle una oportunidad a Naruto pero tendrán que hacerlo en secreto.

¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 6:

Se le hacía completamente ridículo estar mirando el reloj cada dos por tres, tratando de prever si Naruto se habría alejado lo suficiente como para ser seguro salir de su casa. Ya habían hablado de que, por la hora que era, nadie debía pensar nada fuera de lugar. A esas alturas de la mañana la aldea debía estar bullendo de actividad, con los comercios abiertos y gente de aquí para allá ocupada en sus asuntos, pero no estaba de más tomar precauciones.

Así que, cuando creyó que había pasado un tiempo prudencial, salió para dirigirse a la Torre del Hokage. En realidad no había quedado en ir a una hora concreta, Tsunade tan sólo le dijo que pasara al día siguiente cuando su asistente hubiera redactado el acta, por lo que seguramente tuviera que esperar a que tuviera un hueco libre.

Traspasar los muros del distrito Uchiha fue como sacarlo de su entorno seguro. Era una zona alejada en uno de los límites de Konoha, e incluso sus proximidades se consideraban tan apartadas que raramente eran frecuentadas por alguien, siendo más bien un área residencial con poco movimiento. Aún así, no tuvo que caminar mucho para empezar a encontrarse a los primeros transeúntes conforme se iba acercando al centro de la ciudad. No le había preguntado a Naruto hacia dónde iba, pero suponía que iría a su casa, así que debería haber tomado una dirección distinta y con suerte nadie le habría visto salir de allí. Siendo un ninja, debía confiar en que había hecho uso de las habilidades que se le presuponían como tal. Suspiró, pensando que lo del sigilo y pasar desapercibido no eran los fuertes del Uzumaki, así que para la próxima vez quizás fuera buena idea usar un jutsu de transformación.

Quizás en otro momento lo de siquiera pensar en que podía haber una próxima vez le habría llevado a reprochárselo, desembocando en un largo debate interior sobre por qué se permitía considerar esa posibilidad y en cómo evitarlo. Pero no en ese momento, no después de lo que acababa de tocar con la punta de los dedos siendo consciente de que sólo era el principio. No le quedaba mucho tiempo allí como para perderlo contemplando su miseria y teniendo que poner unas fuerzas que no tenía en rechazar a Naruto sistemáticamente.

La decisión de marcharse era drástica, por tanto, su compensación también debía serlo.

O por lo menos, esa fue la manera de encontrar cierta paz consigo mismo sin tener que atormentarse por querer disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba con Naruto.

Conforme se iba encontrando con más gente, más presente se iba haciendo la sensación de que le miraban. Trató de no prestarles atención, hasta que se cruzó con una mujer que iba con un niño pequeño de la mano y que, al pasar por su lado, le dio un tirón del brazo para apartarlo lo más posible de él. El niño reprochó con la mirada a su madre mientras se rascaba el brazo dolorido, pero lo único que se encontró fue a la mujer mirándole fijamente, por lo que él, sin entender, le miró también de la misma manera.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero siguió adelante.

Sí, la gente le miraba, pero no por lo que inicialmente había pensado. Como bien había dicho Naruto, no llevaban un cartel pegado en la frente.

Había sufrido ese tipo de desprecios durante el tiempo que estuvo reconstruyendo las calles de Konoha, y tampoco esperó que la situación cambiara ahora que era libre. Sin embargo, la desagradable sensación en su interior era difícil de pasar por alto.

Así era como empezaban las cosas que luego acababan enquistadas y podridas. Los asquerosos prejuicios que no llevaban a nada bueno más que al dolor. Así era Konoha. Aunque seguramente no fuera algo sólo exclusivo de la Villa de la Hoja, era la naturaleza del ser humano y allá donde se congregaran unos pocos siempre lo habría.

Por eso que acababa de presenciar, más claro tenía que no quería estar allí, y menos entendía la determinación de Naruto por ser Hokage.

Era cierto que él nunca vivió esa clase de rechazo siendo niño. Los motivos que llevaron a la masacre de su clan y, anteriormente, a su confinamiento como si fueran unos apestados, era algo que sólo se sabía en las altas esferas y que ni él, como niño cuya inocencia debía ser preservada, ni los ciudadanos de a pie conocían. Para Konoha siempre fue el pobre chico que quedó huérfano a manos de su propio hermano. Lo más indignante que había tenido que afrontar había sido el modo compasivo con el que le trataban, porque él no necesitaba ni de caridad ni compasión, nada de ello ayudaría a hacerse más fuerte para obtener su venganza.

Pero Naruto, no. Y él había presenciado escenas similares a la que acababa de pasar cuando ni siquiera se conocían ni eran compañeros en la Academia. Que la gente se apartara a su paso era lo menos doloroso que había visto. Otras veces lo echaban a empujones cuando intentaba entrar en alguna tienda, o los otros niños le tiraban piedras y escupían sin saber por qué, sólo porque los adultos decían que no debían acercarse a él.

Él nunca lo hizo. En momentos así apretaba la mano de su madre o se arrimaba a Itachi buscando el calor de sus seres queridos, sabiéndose amado y seguro, preguntándose qué habría hecho aquel niño para que lo trataran así y sintiendo lástima porque no tuviera nadie que le quisiera.

Era irónico las vueltas que daba la vida.

Dudaba si algún día él tendría la voluntad de amar ese lugar como lo hacía Naruto y como lo había hecho Itachi. Pero aunque sólo fuera por respetar sus deseos, lo intentaría desde la distancia. Su hermano dio su vida por Konoha y por protegerle a él, ahora era su turno de honrar su memoria haciendo lo mismo por Naruto.

Y de ese modo, con esa desazón, llegó a la Torre, donde se percató de que había un trasiego de gente que no era lo habitual. O quizás las últimas veces que había estado allí tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar y, simplemente, no había reparado en ello.

Cuando anunció su intención de ver a la Hokage, le dijeron que esperara su turno, tomando asiento con desgana en un banco en el que había al menos otras cuatro personas más delante. Sin saber qué asuntos a tratar tendrían los demás, podía calcular que perfectamente podía perder toda la mañana allí. Por suerte, se había llevado algo de comida para no tener que volver a casa durante el entrenamiento así que, resignado, asumió que seguramente tendría que retrasarlo hasta después del almuerzo.

No tenía nada más que hacer que observar lo que era un día en la Torre, y no le hizo falta mucho rato para ir cogiendo pistas sobre lo que pasaba y por qué no paraba de entrar y salir gente, muchos de ellos ninjas de otras aldeas.

Sakura había dicho que Tsunade quería tener zanjadas todas las gestiones relacionadas con él antes de que Kakashi heredara el cargo, y todo parecía apuntar a que era cierto. Los preparativos para la investidura del nuevo Hokage parecían haberse puesto en marcha.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, viendo de primera mano lo que suponía dirigir una aldea, y empezó a divagar pensando en si verdaderamente Naruto había tenido en cuenta que la labor del Hokage era simple burocracia el 95% de su ocupación. El Uzumaki era puro nervio, mucho más apto para estar constantemente en acción que rodeado de papeles cuya jerga dudaba que ni siquiera fuera capaz de entender. Ser Hokage significaba ser el ninja más poderoso capaz de defender la aldea y tomar las decisiones acertadas en caso de necesidad, sin embargo, ese tipo de situaciones, por suerte, no se daban todos los días.

Sasuke dudaba de que, por mucho que hubiera sido su sueño desde que era niño, fuera lo que verdaderamente le haría feliz. Él lo veía más como un jounin, realizando misiones de clase S, incluso como ANBU o liderando su propio equipo genin ya que tenía cualidades para ser un buen sensei. Y, de haber elegido alguno de esos futuros, él probablemente se habría replanteado la idea de quedarse con él, donde no representaría ningún obstáculo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se recriminaba internamente que no tenía el derecho de siquiera planteárselo, que Shizune le sacó de sus pensamientos para avisarle de que Tsunade le esperaba.

La montaña de papeles que cubría el escritorio y parte del suelo a su alrededor, confirmaban sus sospechas de que la actividad se había incrementado notablemente, y eso que tan sólo hacía un día que había estado allí.

Tsunade le miraba como si él fuera el causante de todo aquello. Y si Sakura había estado en lo cierto, de alguna manera lo era.

-Ahí lo tienes -le dijo, entregándole el papel y aprovechando el momento para descansar la espalda en el sillón-. Léelo y, si estás conforme, lo firmas. Supongo que no habrás cambiado de opinión de un día para otro.

Sasuke lo leyó detenidamente, por si acaso hubieran transcrito algo diferente a lo acordado. El más mínimo cambio podía ser una trampa. Pero aparentemente casi todo estaba en orden. En ningún momento se le exigía tener descendencia, tan sólo que, en el caso de tenerla, sus hijos deberían ser criados en Konoha. Fue entonces cuando frunció el ceño, notando algo que faltaba.

-Recuerdo haber dicho que no estaría dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que Naruto fuera Hokage -recriminó con tono agresivo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente -le respondió con suficiencia.

-¿Entonces por qué no está eso aquí? -insistió, ofendiéndole que lo tomaran por tonto.

-La vida da muchas vueltas y pueden pasar muchas cosas, no podemos pillarnos los dedos con eso. El Sharingan debe quedar en Konoha -explicó con claridad Tsunade.

-¿Qué quiere decir que pueden pasar muchas cosas? -preguntó, sin gustarle para nada esa coletilla que parecía abarcar demasiado.

-Pues eso mismo, que pueden pasar muchas cosas. Imagina que algo le pasara a Naruto y nunca llegara a ser Hokage, no tendríamos ningún derecho a reclamarte nada.

El solo hecho de pensar que algo podía ocurrirle a Naruto hizo que una punzada le atravesara el pecho. A punto estuvo de replicar y decir que jamás dejaría que eso ocurriese pero no sería buena idea desvelar demasiado.

-O piensa que tuvieras hijos en otra aldea y, cuando Naruto sea Hokage, éstos ya tienen una edad y han sido criados en base a otros valores. No serviría de nada tener usuarios del Sharingan leales a otras aldeas dentro de Konoha, ¿no crees?

Tenía razón, desde el punto de vista de Tsunade y los intereses que defendía. Estaba claro que no iban a dejar ninguna laguna que pudiera perjudicarles. Pero aún así, tampoco le afectaba demasiado si tenía en cuenta su decisión inicial. Si no había herederos, no habría problema, y seguiría sin estar atado a nada.

Sin esperarse que no hubiera más reticencia por su parte, la mujer observó sorprendida cómo Sasuke estampaba su firma en el documento sin más alegaciones.

-Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo… pacífico -dijo con cierta ironía que hizo al Uchiha entrecerrar los ojos, molesto-. Confío en que el resto de papeleo sea tan bien recibido.

-Eso espero.

Por su parte, lo que quedaba no debería representar ningún impedimento. Los terrenos que había cedido habían sido voluntarios. El templo y el edificio de la policía dentro del distrito Uchiha pertenecían a Konoha, por lo que tan sólo tenían que cambiar de uso si los necesitaban y el resto de los terrenos serían expropiados. Salvo que fuera una cantidad inadmisible, no tenía intención de rebatir el dinero que le dieran por ellos.

-Tengo una pregunta sobre el período de prueba -dijo, antes de que Tsunade le despachara. La mujer asintió dándole pie a continuar-. Querría saber en qué consistirá exactamente la valoración y cuando se hará.

Las uñas lacadas de rojo tamborilearon sobre el escritorio reflejando la impaciencia del propio Sasuke.

-La valoración se hará cuando tú creas que estás preparado. Te recuerdo que el único que tiene prisa por marcharse eres tú, aquí nadie te está echando sino todo lo contrario. Así que depende de ti.

El Uchiha resopló, casi habiendo preferido que hubiera tenido una fecha concreta. Anticipándose a lo que esperaba, la Hokage continuó.

-Estará a cargo de alguien en posición de valorar tu aptitud midiéndose contra ti.

Sasuke volvió a entornar los ojos. Todo aquello le empezaba a oler a encerrona descaradamente.

-No será Naruto ¿no? -preguntó con recelo. El dar el visto bueno o no podía ser algo muy subjetivo y si el Uzumaki era quien tenía que hacerlo…

No, lo rechazó de inmediato. Naruto era honrado. Él nunca diría que no era apto sólo para que se quedara en Konoha.

La Hokage soltó una risa sarcástica para mirarle seriamente enseguida.

-No. Será alguien que esté a tu nivel -le espetó recalcando las últimas palabras, sabiendo que eso le ofendería. Por muchos aires que se diera, Sasuke no estaba ni de lejos al nivel de Naruto en ese momento, sobre todo después de un año sin hacer uso del chakra.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de hacerse el indignado, pero no le llevaría a ningún sitio. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él mismo sabía que a día de hoy no estaba al nivel de Naruto, pero era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que no debía alargar demasiado, por el bien de ambos.

-Y también alguien imparcial -añadió con malicia.

¿Era necesario ese último comentario? Porque le daba la impresión de que daba por sobreentendidas demasiadas cosas.

-Todas estas prisas son por lo de Kakashi, ¿no? -no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar, alzando la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa altiva.

Que todo lo que conllevaba la elección de un nuevo Hokage hubiera sido postergado por su culpa le hacía sentir extrañamente satisfecho, como si así le devolviera una pequeña parte del karma que Konoha se merecía, habiendo tenido la burocracia de la aldea literalmente parada a sus expensas.

Tsunade, que no era tonta a pesar de que la mitad del tiempo estuviera borracha, lo pilló al vuelo.

-Lo tuyo me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza y muchas discusiones, por suerte, lo que queda no son más que minucias -le dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador-. Intentaré acelerar los trámites para tenerlo listo cuanto antes, estas semanas se nos viene encima bastante trabajo. Es un alivio que todos los registros de propiedad del clan Uchiha fueran puestos a buen recaudo y todo esté en orden. Te iré avisando conforme haga falta que te pases por aquí.

-¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?

-Dentro de dos semanas. Se han empezado a enviar las invitaciones y para la semana que viene empezarán a llegar las comitivas por lo que la seguridad en Konoha se tendrá que ver reforzada -explicó, para luego aclararle algo-. Y hablando de seguridad. Si vas a practicar, hazlo en un lugar apartado, no quiero destrucción en las proximidades que tenga que arreglar a última hora, ni tampoco quiero equipos de genin en peligro cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Asegúrate de crear una barrera de seguridad que impida que alguien pueda salir dañado. Y si no puedes hacerla, avisa, más vale prevenir que curar.

Sasuke volvió a poner su pose orgullosa.

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerla -soltó con seguridad.

-Como veas. Yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo.

Justo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras él, oyó a Tsunade añadir:

-No te las des de importante, no sigues siendo más que un mocoso.

Pero era tarde para replicar, ya había cerrado la puerta. Además, se había metido ya casi el mediodía y debía ir a entrenar urgentemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se esperó que encontrarle fuera a costarle más de una hora dando vueltas por la villa, yendo de aquí para allá como el chico de los recados. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco se había parado a pensar en dónde podría estar. Aparte de su casa (que fue donde acudió primero sin resultado) y el cementerio (donde tampoco estaba), poco sabía de él a pesar de hacer años que lo conocía, siendo reservado y escurridizo, como buen ex capitán ANBU que era.

Después de incluso visitar el hospital decidió probar suerte con el maestro Iruka, por si quizás él supiera algo.

Resultó que estaba muy ocupado preparando la exhibición que harían los chicos de la Academia como parte de los festejos el día de la ceremonia, por lo que tampoco estaba al tanto de nada más fuera de su grupo de alumnos. Aunque los chiquillos llevaran ensayando ya desde hacía meses, parecía que la aldea se había puesto las pilas de repente.

Ni se había parado a pensar en ello hasta tenerlo prácticamente delante de las narices. Hasta hacía un par de semanas no había nada más allá en el calendario que la fecha de la libertad de Sasuke y, de pronto, se encontraba con que en quince días Kakashi sería el nuevo Hokage.

Por si aún le hubieran quedado dudas, éstas le fueron confirmadas al toparse con varios grupos conocidos de ninjas que habían sido enviados ese mismo día a misiones de reconocimiento en las fronteras.

Así que todo estaba ya en marcha.

Habiendo pillado algunas pistas sobre dónde podía estar, se dirigió hacia una de las puertas de la aldea, preguntándose si esa fecha límite también se la debía aplicar a Sasuke.

Por lo que sabía, Sasuke no tenía una fecha clara para marcharse, dependiendo del papeleo aún sin terminar y del período de prueba. Pero una vez terminado todo eso, tan sólo sería decisión suya.

No recordaba que la investidura de Tsunade como Hokage hubiera sido preparada con tanta parafernalia, pero claro, habían sido circunstancias muy diferentes. La mujer tuvo que asumir el mando de Konoha en una situación de emergencia, prácticamente de un día para otro tras el asesinato del Tercer Hokage durante los exámenes chuunin en un ataque del Sonido y la Arena perpetrado por Orochimaru.

Nada que ver con lo que vivían en ese momento, a pesar de ser una situación de postguerra.

Esta ceremonia serviría como punto de unión entre las naciones ninja de la Alianza y una manera de mostrar lo que era Konoha y el país del Fuego a otras aldeas y lo que podían llegar a ser en un futuro si continuaba la prosperidad. Poco lo diferenciaba de una Cumbre de Kages, a excepción de no tratarse cuestiones políticas. No obstante, en cuanto a logística y seguridad, estaban al mismo nivel.

Era consciente de que Sasuke no era muy dado a los eventos y mucho menos multitudinarios, pero se trataba de Kakashi. Dudaba mucho que éste tuviera la desfachatez de irse sin asistir al nombramiento de su antiguo maestro, no si quería irse en buenos términos con el futuro Hokage y que sería lo más conveniente.

Así que, dándolo por supuesto, contaba por lo menos con dos semanas aún.

Pero… dos semanas aún ¿para qué? A pesar de que el Uchiha había accedido a otorgarle el tiempo que Naruto le pedía, y no sólo eso, sino que se confirmaba que además estaban juntos, nada por el momento parecía apuntar a que hubiera cambiado de parecer.

¿Dos semanas para disfrutar de lo que pudo ser y luego dejarlo marchar? ¿Sería capaz en dos semanas de hacerle ver que se equivocaba?

Sabía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado, Sasuke parecía dispuesto a intentarlo y eso ya era un gran avance, pero aún así seguía teniendo dudas acerca de lo que pasaría después, fuera cual fuese el desenlace.

Y por ese motivo, ahora que se dirigía a uno de los claros del bosque cercano a Konoha, desde el cual se tenía una fantástica vista del monumento a los Hokage, se lamentaba de no tener aún a Jiraiya a su lado.

El viejo pervertido, como él solía llamarle, le habría sabido dar buenos consejos. Siempre lo había hecho, aunque fuera a su modo, despreocupado y un poco bruto pero, a la vez, fruto de una vida curtida por dolorosas experiencias.

Con él podría haberse abierto y expuesto todas sus preocupaciones, sabiendo que las entendería sin juzgarle, porque él conocía muy bien lo que era pasar por una situación similar a la que se encontraba Naruto.

Parecía una retorcida casualidad del destino que cada uno de los miembros del Equipo Siete hubiera sido entrenado por uno de los legendarios Sannin, cuyo patrón volvía a repetirse.

Tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya siempre tuvieron esa espina clavada que les recordaba que no fueron capaces de alejar a Orochimaru de la oscuridad. Y si Naruto no hubiera sabido de primera mano lo mucho que al viejo pervertido le gustaban las mujeres (y que aún con la edad nunca perdió la ocasión de tirarle los tejos a su antigua compañera), habría jurado que la tensión entre Jiraiya y Orochimaru era similar a la que él y Sasuke compartían, yendo mucho más allá de una simple amistad.

" _Pero bueno, las apariencias engañan"_ pensó, pues ahí tenía su propio ejemplo: proponiéndose a Sakura incontables veces a lo largo de los años y, sin embargo, enamorándose de Sasuke.

Y así llegó hasta donde el hombre que buscaba estaba sentado en posición inmóvil con el monumento a sus espaldas, mientras otro hacía una especie de retrato en el que tomaba medidas y proporciones para comenzar en breve la tarea de tallar su rostro en la roca como el Sexto Hokage.

Naruto tuvo que sentarse, cuando al llegar, toda la fuerza y determinación le abandonaron en forma de rodillas que parecían haberse vuelto gelatina.

Kakashi le vio y le saludó, alzando ligeramente la mano y cerrando su único ojo visible, claro reflejo de la sonrisa oculta tras su máscara. No obstante, el otro hombre le regañó, haciendo que volviera a su posición con gesto aburrido.

" _Como si hubiera mucha diferencia"_ rio entre dientes. Desde luego que la reproducción en piedra del rostro de Kakashi iba a presentar pocas complicaciones. Se recordó a sí mismo cuando tenía diez años y se dedicaba a hacer actos vandálicos para llamar la atención. Si la cara de Kakashi hubiera estado ya en aquellos tiempos, pintarle las más variopintas alternativas en el lugar donde debía estar su boca, habría sido sin lugar a dudas su entretenimiento favorito. Y perdido en aquellos recuerdos se quedó esperando hasta que la sesión terminara, de lo cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Era mucho más fácil tomar la decisión en frío que ahora que lo tenía delante, y también lo era suponerse ese mismo valor para contárselo a personas que ya estaban muertas, como era el caso de Jiraiya.

Kakashi era el único que podía ayudarle pero no tenía tanta confianza con él como para ser totalmente sincero, además de que sería el próximo Hokage y no podía irse de la lengua con asuntos que podían complicarse.

Quizás con el maestro Iruka habría sido más fácil. Él había sido lo más parecido a una figura paternal que había tenido, ya que Jiraiya había estado ausente la mayor parte de su vida, y éste había sido su único apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de su infancia. De los pocos que no le trataban como el monstruo que llevaba en su interior (del cual él ni siquiera era consciente en aquella época), a pesar de haber quedado huérfano en el ataque del zorro de nueve colas el día en que nació Naruto. Pero Iruka no podía ayudarle, siendo tan sólo un chuunin profesor de la Academia.

Por otra parte, Kakashi nunca tuvo ese tipo de cercanía con él, más allá de ser su sensei. Se podría decir que siempre había estado más apegado a Sasuke, o al menos lo había intentado. Siendo ambos usuarios del Sharingan sus estilos de lucha eran más parecidos, también sus personalidades. O tal vez viera en Sasuke el reflejo de Obito Uchiha, su antiguo compañero de equipo, a quien pertenecía el Sharingan que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, habiéndoselo cedido antes de morir.

Sin embargo, tampoco Sasuke le había otorgado esa cercanía que quizás él pretendía, cerrado en sí mismo y convencido de sus decisiones, se había negado a escuchar lo que, como adulto, Kakashi se creía en derecho a guiarle.

Así que al final, habiendo como siempre había habido esa estrecha conexión entre Naruto y Sasuke, que les hacía seguirse el uno al otro para lo bueno y lo malo, Kakashi había acabado prácticamente como guía y protector de Sakura. Por mucho que lo intentaran, era imposible interponerse entre ellos dos, siquiera llegar a comprenderles, por lo que solían quedarse detrás, observando y al margen la mayoría de las veces, creándose una extraña complicidad entre maestro y alumna, siendo los que sobraban o no encajaban.

Por eso, por esa falta de confianza, se le estaba haciendo difícil a Naruto ser capaz de preguntarle lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

Después de lo que parecían haber sido horas, el boceto estuvo terminado y por fin Kakashi fue liberado de su tortura. Rara vez le había visto, fuera de una misión, tanto rato sin estar leyendo uno de sus volúmenes de Icha Icha.

Así que no le sorprendió cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo animando a Naruto a seguirle.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -dijo el jounin, retomando el camino hacia Konoha.

-Sé que dentro de poco vas a estar muy ocupado y quería preguntarte algo, ahora que todavía tienes tiempo -contestó Naruto, con los nervios en la boca del estómago.

-Bueno, eso de que todavía tengo tiempo… -se quejó. Había estado sentado como una estatua durante más de tres horas y luego tenía reuniones en la Torre. Aún no era Hokage pero casi como si lo fuera-. Pero es la hora del almuerzo y comer hay que comer ¿no?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Seguro que Kakashi trataba de embaucarle para luego endosarle la cuenta, como siempre hacía con el pardillo de turno.

-Vale, pero no pienso pagar yo. Vas a ser Hokage, te subirán el sueldo. Y eres jounin, ganas mucho más que yo -protestó Naruto.

Kakashi vivía en la misma casa modesta que perteneció a su familia, por lo que seguramente no tuviera que pagar la hipoteca. No era hombre de muchos lujos. Vivía solo, estaba soltero y no tenía hijos. ¿En qué demonios se gastaría el dinero? No tenía motivos para ser tan tacaño. O quizás tendría un escondite secreto lleno de sacos de monedas de oro. A saber…

-Vale, vale. Yo invito -dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Aún así, Naruto no las tenía todas consigo sabiendo que siempre podía haber alguna artimaña de última hora.

Dando por supuesto que su antiguo alumno querría ramen, el hombre dirigió sus pasos hacia Ichiraku. No le hizo falta poco más que el saludo para saber que Naruto había estado allí la noche anterior, así que decidió cambiar de sitio, más que nada por su salud.

-Joooo -se quejaba el rubio haciendo pucheros-. ¿Por qué no podemos comer ramen? ¡Si lo que les interesa es vender! Tendrían que haberse callado.

-No puedes alimentarte a base de ramen día sí y día también.

-Mientras a mí no me importe ¿qué más dará?

-Deja de hacer rabietas como un niño pequeño, no tienes dos años -le recriminó.

Y de ese modo llegaron a otro restaurante en el que había una hilera de mesas pegadas a la pared con sillones a ambos lados. No sólo a Naruto le pareció de lo más rara la elección de Kakashi de sentarse al fondo, en el sillón que encaraba la pared y justo a su lado, no enfrente como sería lo normal, dejando libre el sillón que miraba hacia el local. Cuando la camarera fue a tomarles nota también pareció extrañada, hasta el punto de preguntarles si esperaban a alguien más.

-Así que anoche hubo reunión del viejo Equipo Siete… -comentó con nostalgia-. Aunque faltaba yo…

-Ya, bueno, es que… -trató de arreglarlo, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Nada, nada, es normal, sois jóvenes. ¿Qué pintaría un viejo como yo con vosotros? -comentó tratando de quitarle importancia-. Además, entiendo que quisierais estar con Sasuke en su gran día.

Naruto tragó fuerte. Si Kakashi supiera cómo había acabado el gran día de Sasuke…

-¿Cómo está? Hace bastante que no lo veo. Quizás debería hacerle una visita un día de estos si tengo tiempo.

Podía hacer perfectamente un par de meses que no se veían, pero eso no quitaba que no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría. Como futuro Hokage debía asistir a las reuniones para ir poniéndose al día, y más cuando se trataba de asuntos como el de Sasuke, que podían tener repercusiones más tarde durante su mandato. Y el de Sasuke en concreto, había sido uno bastante delicado.

-Bien -dijo Naruto, aunque pensó que el Uchiha y bien no podría ser gramaticalmente correcto jamás, así que matizó-. Dentro de lo que es Sasuke, claro.

-Te entiendo -ahogó una risilla cómplice bajo la máscara.

En ese momento la camarera les trajo la comida y Naruto dilucidó la razón del extraño posicionamiento en el restaurante: no había nadie delante, salvo la pared y a él, estando al lado, le resultaba casi imposible ver cómo el del pelo gris era capaz de comer sin quitarse la máscara.

Siempre sería un misterio. No le quedaba otra que asumirlo.

-Sigue empeñado en irse, ¿no es así? -comentó, sabiendo de la decisión del Uchiha y todo lo que ésta había provocado.

-Dime que le amenazarás de muerte si no va a tu nombramiento -aprovechó el rubio sin perder la oportunidad de asegurarse al menos dos semanas más.

-Por supuesto -no hacía falta que Naruto se lo pidiera. Es más, estaba convencido de que ni haría falta hacerlo. El Uchiha era lo bastante listo como para saber que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-A lo de si sigue empeñado en irse, de momento sí, pero estoy intentando convencerle -afirmó el chico.

-Pues suerte -respondió el jounin con clara ironía y poco convencimiento, que provocó que Naruto le mirara con desaliento.

-¡Eh! -protestó, confuso-. ¿Dudas de que sea capaz?

Kakashi suspiró, hundiendo los hombros y frotándose los ojos con aire cansado. Y no se trataba de agotamiento físico, aunque tuviera motivos para estarlo. Era que daba igual cuánto crecieran y cuánto cambiaran las circunstancias, al final seguía siendo igual que siempre.

-Mira, Naruto -le dijo, serio y paciente-. Sasuke no es de los que se echan atrás cuando toma una decisión.

-Yo tampoco -le espetó, entornando los ojos. Su tono de voz volviéndose seco y con un tinte de agresividad.

No lo dudaba, obviamente. Si había una cualidad que destacara en Naruto, esa era la tenacidad. Si había alguien en Konoha igual de cabezota que Sasuke o más, ese también era Naruto. Y ahí radicaba un gran problema que había desembocado en años de sufrimiento y en miembros amputados. No había necesidad de que se volviera a repetir.

-Ya, pero lo que quiero decirte es… -Hatake se tomó unos segundos para ver de qué manera abordarlo. De qué forma hacerle ver que no pasar página sólo le traería dolor-. Diría que eso os destrozaría a Sakura y a ti, pero no estaría haciéndole justicia a ella. Al contrario que tú, creo que hace mucho que asumió que Sasuke nunca llegaría a volver realmente. Así que ándate con cuidado.

Aunque la actitud de Sasuke hubiera cambiado y se le intuyera otra perspectiva más acertada, estaba claro que había sido su orgullo el que le había hecho quedarse en Konoha. El perder contra Naruto le había obligado a aceptarlo. Cuando en la Torre se supo de sus intenciones por marcharse, a nadie le sorprendió, dándolo casi por hecho.

Al parecer, todo el mundo lo vio venir menos Naruto. El único que aún tenía una venda en los ojos que le impedía aceptar la realidad.

-Eso que tienes que preguntarme, ¿también tiene que ver con él? -quiso saber el adulto, sin tener que ser muy espabilado para sospecharlo.

El chico apartó la vista un instante, dudando si afirmarlo le pondría en evidencia. No había tenido intención de que la conversación incluyera a Sasuke y eso lo complicaba.

-Bueno, aunque sea indirectamente siempre… -dijo, queriéndolo dejar un poco en el aire y a la vez dándose cuenta de que Kakashi había ido al grano sin ningún rodeo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Oye, ¿y tú que sabes?

-Naruto, contigo siempre, _siempre_ , todo tiene que ver con Sasuke -le contestó Kakashi, y el joven atacó la comida para disimular su sonrojo-. A ver, suéltalo, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Cómo te eligieron para Hokage? -preguntó, confiando en no internarse en terrenos pantanosos. Era algo que sólo podía preguntar a Kakashi y debía hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Por votación.

-¿De quién?

-Del Hokage, del Consejo, del Daimyo, de los cabeza de familia de los clanes y de otros ninjas importantes con voto que asisten a las reuniones.

-¿Y no se supone que para eso deberías tener una reputación intachable? -preguntó intentando ir con tiento, sin intención de ofenderle.

Kakashi alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Estás insinuando que no la tengo? -empezaba a no tener claro por donde iban los tiros.

Si aquello tenía algo que ver con Sasuke, esperaba que no fuera porque éste siguiera con la intención de ser Hokage. Aquel episodio pareció ser tan sólo un momento de locura, de estar completamente perdido y tener que justificar sus actos para encontrar una salida aferrándose a algo desesperadamente. Sin embargo, en lo que había vuelto a saber de él después, todo parecía apuntar a que era algo que había quedado en el olvido.

En cualquier caso, de ser esa su intención, ni marcharse sería actuar en consecuencia ni jamás alguien como el Uchiha conseguiría el beneplácito para serlo. Él sí que no era el ejemplo de reputación intachable, como había mencionado Naruto.

Si excluía a Sasuke de la ecuación, no encontraba motivos que pudieran preocupar al Uzumaki sobre ese tema.

Respecto a él mismo, bueno, nadie estaba libre de pecado. Todo el mundo cometía errores y tenía defectos, y él no iba a ser la excepción. No obstante, no debían ser lo bastante importantes como para haber sido elegido Hokage por unanimidad.

-¿Lo dices por esto? -dijo alzando el ejemplar de Icha Icha que había dejado sobre la mesa. No se le ocurría otro motivo por el cual Naruto le estuviera reprochando su reputación.

-Bueno, aunque no esté bonito hacerlo, lo de leer esa bazofia pornográfica compulsivamente en público tampoco creo que sea tan malo -contestó Naruto no sin un deje de censura.

En realidad, sabía que eso no tenía la menor importancia. Aparte de Kakashi, su padre Minato, y Cuarto Hokage, también fue fan de las novelas de Jiraiya, debiéndole su propio nombre al protagonista de su primer libro. Claro que, aquel primer libro que contaba las aventuras de Naruto y cuyas cualidades su padre quiso que heredara, no tenía nada que ver con la franquicia erótico-festiva en la que se fue convirtiendo.

-Ey, no es ninguna bazofia -le reprendió con verdadera ofensa-. Lo de pornográfico, bueno, dejémoslo ahí… -añadió sin poderlo refutar.

-Te recuerdo que viví con el autor durante tres años. Sé de sobra lo bazofia que es, todo el rato dándole que te pego -dijo Naruto, firme en su criterio, a la par que hacía movimientos obscenos con sus caderas.

-Te sorprendería las innumerables maneras que hay de "darle que te pego" -anunció misteriosamente, como si estuviera descubriendo la clave de la paz mundial o la llave al paraíso.

Y para poner la guinda del pastel, sacó de su chaleco Icha Icha Tácticas.

El chico le miró con cara de desconcierto. Y no era porque no conociera el libro, sabía de sobra en qué consistían esas… "tácticas", sino porque… ¿Es que ese hombre llevaba todos los volúmenes de Icha Icha encima o qué?

-No gracias, si no recuerdo mal lo leí incluso antes que tú. Creo que ya me las sé todas.

-¿Seguro? Bueno, tienes Icha Icha Tácticas 2.

-¡No he venido aquí a hablar de Icha Icha! -exclamó el rubio.

-Joooo -se quejó poniendo cara triste, para luego ponerse serio de nuevo-. Bueno, retomando tu descarada insinuación. He de decirte que una persona con el bagaje suficiente como para ser Hokage, difícilmente tendrá una reputación intachable. Somos ninjas y siempre se cometen errores. Incluso tú, tampoco la tienes.

-Ya, supongo que viéndolo así…

Él tenía dentro al zorro de nueve colas y eso había supuesto un gran problema para la aldea durante muchísimo tiempo y, aunque ya lo tuviera controlado, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran ocurrir contratiempos. Por otra parte, y aunque con mucha menos gravedad, tenía el ejemplo de Tsunade, que había sido Hokage aún con su conocida afición al juego y la bebida.

-Yo me refería a otro tipo de reputación -comentó Naruto, casi atorándose con las palabras.

Kakashi le miró entre asustado e intrigado, observando cómo el chico se iba poniendo rojo por momentos y no dejaba de pasear la vista por cualquier sitio que no fuera él.

-No veo que para ti haya sido un problema pero puede que sí un impedimento…

-A donde quieres llegar -frunció las cejas el jounin, dejando congelados los palillos frente a su boca como precaución.

-Porque… -Naruto miró a su alrededor, nervioso, como si comprobara que nadie estaba escuchando. Se agachó levemente y se aproximó a su maestro casi susurrando, una actitud que en él quedaba totalmente artificial siendo conocido por lo poco discreto y escandaloso que era-. Tú eres gay ¿no?

Fue una buena idea no meterse otro trozo de comida en la boca, porque lo que aún no había terminado de tragar se le fue por el sitio equivocado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La sempiterna expresión de hastío del mayor se había borrado de un plumazo y Naruto no recordaba haberle visto jamás los ojos tan abiertos.

Su cara estaba al rojo vivo, por lo que el Uzumaki se relajó un instante pensando que había acertado con sus conjeturas, pero cuando Kakashi empezó a toser y a ponerse morado tuvo que reconsiderarlo.

Reaccionó temiendo que le acusaran de intentar asesinar al futuro Hokage, así que le golpeó en la espalda varias veces con fuerza hasta que el hombre dejó de asfixiarse.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó, entornando los ojos más de lo que solía hacerlo habitualmente.

Naruto le acercó un vaso de agua, tratando de desviar su atención. Estaba claro que había metido la pata. Pero bien metida… Ahora era él el que estaba rojo como un tomate. ¿Qué excusa podría ponerle por haber preguntado algo así si Kakashi no era gay realmente?

-No sé. Eres viejo y nunca se te ha conocido pareja. ¿Cuántos años tienes, 50? -contestó con sinceridad. Tal vez debería haber contrastado su teoría con alguien antes de actuar.

-32 -respondió, y sólo le faltó una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente que terminara de expresar su total bochorno.

Ups, quizás no era tan viejo… Ese maldito pelo gris no ayudaba para nada.

-Aún así, nunca se te ha conocido pareja ni estás casado -insistió, como si repetir su argumento fuera a hacerlo más válido.

-¿Y? ¿No estar casado me hace gay? Entonces hay muchos gays en Konoha.

-Claro, ¿Iruka y tú no…? -aventuró. Aquella había sido su principal sospecha.

-No -respondió tajante.

Lo curioso era que no parecía sorprendido por la insinuación.

-¿Y el maestro Gai?

-¡NO! -exclamó, bastante escandalizado.

Vaya, él que siempre había pensado que había algo más en la rivalidad-amistad que ambos tenían desde hace años. Seguiría probando, tenía más opciones bajo la manga.

-¿Y el capitán Yamato?

-¡No! -eso pareció escandalizarlo menos.

-¿Y Obito? -se iba quedando sin alternativas. Obito desde luego habría sido el candidato perfecto.

-¿Algún hombre más de la aldea o fuera de ella vivo o muerto? -dijo en tono de amenaza. Parecía que Naruto tenía una larga lista de aspirantes que se había sacado a saber de dónde.

-Vaya… -murmuró admitiendo su derrota, totalmente decepcionado.

Toda su teoría se había ido a la mierda. Y lo peor de todo era que se había quedado con el culo al aire y sin ninguna solución.

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso? -preguntó, tratando de mostrarse comprensivo.

No había que ser muy listo para intuir por dónde iban los tiros, pero tampoco quería tirarle demasiado de la lengua y dejarle expuesto.

-¿Se consideraría un fallo grave? -preguntó, sin nada más que perder.

Era muy fácil atar cabos. Y lo más sorprendente de todo no era que Naruto estuviera ahí preguntándole eso, prácticamente admitiendo que entre Sasuke y él había algo. Lo más sorprendente era que no le sorprendía en absoluto, como si hubiera estado esperando que llegase ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo y, en cierto modo, era incluso reconfortante saberlo por fin. Saber que habían madurado y lo habían reconocido. El sólo hecho de hacerlo ya era un gran avance, aún sin poder saber su alcance.

¿Qué le gustaría saberlo? Por supuesto. Nadie como él les había visto crecer como un espectador privilegiado. Había estado siempre ahí, en sus gestos, en cómo se buscaban, en cosas tan simples que ni ellos habrían sido capaces de advertir.

Naruto siempre buscando la aprobación de Sasuke, y el Uchiha siempre demandando su atención. Era curioso cómo cuando el rubio hablaba con alguien, Sasuke, siempre callado pero observándole, tenía algún comentario que le hacía captarla de nuevo.

Pero no iba a preguntar, tenía que respetar la decisión de Naruto y conformarse con lo que éste se encontrara preparado a contarle.

Podía entender cuáles eran sus dudas, independientemente de la clase de relación que les uniera, tener a Sasuke a su lado no le beneficiaría.

-Konoha es una ciudad tradicional. Como en todos sitios hay gente más tolerante que otra, y de hecho, hay parejas homosexuales que viven juntas desde hace mucho sin problema aunque el matrimonio no sea legal. Así que no, no es un problema dentro de la aldea. Pero si lo que quieres saber es si es un problema para ser Hokage, te diría que probablemente -al decir esto, el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció. Pero había ido a él a pedirle consejo, así que debía ser sincero-. Como he dicho, aún hay mucha gente intolerante que no quiere ser representada por alguien así y, aunque eso no importara, está la decisión del Consejo y los cabeza de familia y demás miembros de la sociedad con voto. Y para algunos esa puede ser una razón para oponerse. De todas formas la mayoría de votos gana. Siempre se puede tentar a la suerte y no es malo que las cosas empiecen a cambiar.

No quería dejarle con la sensación de que todo estaba perdido porque, si se paraba a pensarlo, tal vez aún hubiera una oportunidad.

En ese caso, el tiempo jugaba a su favor. Era él, Kakashi Hatake, quien en unos días se iba a convertir en Hokage, no Naruto. Si no ocurría nada raro, le quedarían bastantes años de mandato hasta que Naruto le sucediera. Él mismo había aceptado el cargo casi dando por sentada esa condición. Tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento, lo que Naruto le sugería con su pregunta no podría ser posible, no obstante, las cosas podían haber cambiado mucho para cuando le tocara el turno al Uzumaki.

Naruto era muy querido en la aldea y no tenía ninguna duda de que, llegado el día, nadie se opondría a su investidura. Y en cuanto a Sasuke, si hacía las cosas como debía y no volvía a meter la pata, tenía tiempo y oportunidades para lavar su imagen.

No se podía saber cómo estarían las cosas cuando llegara ese día, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que tenía un largo mandato por delante en una época de cambios y progreso, y que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Konoha avanzara.

Aún habiendo intentado ser positivo con el final de su discurso, Naruto seguía abatido como si esas palabras nunca se hubieran registrado en su mente y siguiera reproduciendo en bucle las que acrecentaban su desdicha.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en que no le había aclarado nada sino que le había dejado peor de lo que estaba, porque, para empezar, no había sido esa la respuesta que había esperado. Había ido hasta Kakashi confiado en que éste le confirmara que para él no había sido ningún problema el ser Hokage siendo gay.

Había sido iluso e ingenuo, primero por darlo por hecho sabiendo de sobra cómo eran las cosas en Konoha y, segundo, suponiendo que su relación con Sasuke llegara a prosperar hasta el punto de poder compartir sus vidas abiertamente.

-¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Por nada.

-Dijiste que tenía que ver con Sasuke…

Y ya ahí, le daba igual que Kakashi pensase lo que quisiera sobre Sasuke y él, porque iba a acabarse antes de siquiera ser capaces de tomar conciencia de ello.

-Creo que ya sé la razón por la que quiere irse de Konoha… -murmuró, viéndolo tan claro que le dolía no haberse dado cuenta antes, pues Sasuke parecía haberlo hecho hacía mucho y tenerlo todo perfectamente planeado.

Y después de haber estado con él, de saber que también le deseaba, de entender por fin sus dudas y su conflicto por ser incapaz de mantenerse firme, le partía el corazón darse cuenta de que Sasuke no era de piedra, que no mentía cuando dijo que sólo evitaba que se hicieran daño. Se había negado a sucumbir sabiendo que estaba destinado al fracaso y aún así lo había hecho, contradiciéndose. Y era tan sólo por darle una oportunidad a su futuro.

-¿Y esa es? -preguntó el hombre sin necesidad, sin recibir más respuesta del joven que una mirada resignada. Una sonrisa amarga se ocultó tras su máscara al advertir, gracias a esas escuetas palabras que había intercambiado con Naruto, lo mucho que había cambiado aquel chiquillo egocéntrico y cegado por el odio. Él también creía entender cual era el motivo que tenía Sasuke para irse de Konoha-. ¡Ups! ¡Mira que hora es! Tengo que irme, la reunión va a empezar en cinco minutos.

Y desapareció, con el plato a medio terminar, en un "Plof" seguido de una nube de polvo, dejando a Naruto confundido un instante para, inmediatamente, darse cuenta de que le acababa de endosar la cuenta del restaurante.

-Qué hijo de puta… -masculló, sin tener más remedio que comprobar el dinero que le quedaba en el monedero, vaciándolo sobre la mesa.

Definitivamente, no era su día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se miró los nudillos ensangrentados, sintiendo el dolor de sus huesos al crujir. Acto seguido movió los dedos para comprobar que no tuviera nada roto. Bien, tan sólo era dolor, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Debía contenerse o acabaría más lisiado de lo que ya estaba, pero era imposible no dejarse llevar por la frustración y la impotencia que sentía.

" _Asegúrate de crear una barrera de seguridad que impida que alguien pueda salir dañado. Y si no puedes hacerla, avisa, más vale prevenir que curar. Como veas. Yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Tsunade, que hacía unos instantes habían resonado en su mente acompañadas de su rostro con expresión de superioridad. Y había sido su puño contra la roca el que había pretendido que se desvaneciera y dejara de burlarse de él.

La muy vieja zorra lo sabía. Sabía que eso iba a pasar y por eso se lo había dicho en ese tono de suficiencia. Le había pillado totalmente desprevenido, no lo podía negar, y por eso la sensación era aún más humillante.

No había hecho falta crear ninguna barrera de seguridad porque los jutsus que había sido capaz de utilizar habían sido débiles e insuficientes. Aún así, antes de comenzar, algo le advirtió que no iba bien, cuando se topó con el contratiempo de no poder crear la dichosa barrera.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de que no podía utilizar bien los sellos con una sola mano y de ahí que no pudiera crear la barrera. Sabía que era posible usar determinados jutsus sin necesidad de sellos, pero para esto había que tener mucho dominio sobre esa técnica en concreto, por lo que el repertorio de técnicas que podía crear sin ellos se reducía básicamente a los que dominaba muy bien y, sobre todo, a los afines a su naturaleza de chakra.

Crear barreras no era algo que soliera hacer asiduamente, por lo que necesitaba las dos manos para efectuar los sellos. Decidió entonces probar con sus técnicas más emblemáticas. No necesitaba sellos para crear un Katon o un Chidori, incluso el Chidori Nagashi.

Sí, pudo hacerlos, pero por ejemplo, la bola de fuego que salió de su boca le recordó a aquella con la que trató de impresionar a su padre cuando era un niño, correcta pero de poca intensidad. La misma respuesta obtuvo con el Chidori, los rayos consiguieron formarse en su mano sin mucha dificultad pero el alcance de éste era incluso menor a cuando lo logró ejecutar por primera vez.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Algo no iba bien, eso estaba claro, y debía averiguar el qué. Y, aunque ver sus capacidades mermadas justo en el peor momento, justo cuando tenía que conseguir estar a un buen nivel, le provocaba desesperación, sabía que no podía huir a pedir ayuda a las primeras de cambio. Porque eso parecía ser lo que Tsunade le había dado a entender.

Era un Uchiha. Un Uchiha no se rebajaba a suplicar arrastrándose con el rabo entre las patas.

Activó su Sharingan, que parecía funcionar con normalidad. Tenía que ver si se trataba de un problema con su chakra, así que activó el Mangekyou Sharingan para crear una barrera a partir de su Susanoo, ya que el otro método no había surtido efecto. Como con los anteriores, logró crear un Susanoo, pero que sólo se materializó parcialmente, apenas unas costillas y un brazo a su alrededor.

Siguió intentándolo hasta que cayó la noche, exhausto e incapaz de crear ningún jutsu más por la falta de chakra. Así que, a regañadientes, admitió la derrota y volvió a casa, asumiendo que había llegado a un punto en el que cualquier intento más sería perjudicial. Necesitaba estar recuperado para seguir intentándolo al día siguiente. No tenía intención de acabar en el hospital, donde todos pudieran ver lo patético que era.

Aunque esa sería probablemente la solución. Sakura no tardaría ni un minuto en curarle las heridas de los nudillos y a Tsunade no le costaría ningún trabajo averiguar qué le pasaba a su maldito chakra. Si eso era lo que esperaban, no les iba a dar el gusto.

Creía haber encontrado algo. Hasta que su chakra empezó a agotarse, había notado que cuanto más lo intentaba los jutsus iban mejorando, muy poco, apenas perceptible, pero lo suficiente para que él lo notara.

No creía que tuviera que ver con los inhibidores de chakra. Cuando se los pusieron le explicaron que éstos no detenían la formación de chakra sino que impedían materializarlo fuera del cuerpo en forma de técnicas. Tenía sentido pues, el chakra formaba parte de la energía vital y no podía ser simplemente suprimido sin poner en juego la vida del usuario. Por eso, suponía que mientras había tenido los supresores, su cuerpo seguía formando chakra, a un nivel bajo pero seguía estando ahí, y las alarmas sólo saltarían en caso de detectar picos de energía o un intento de materializarlo.

La primera vez que volvió a usar el chakra fue al salir a los bosques de Konoha y había sido un uso muy leve. No se necesitaba mucho poder para concentrarlo en los pies y saltar por los árboles. Incluso al activar Sharingan no había notado diferencia ni un consumo excesivo. Por tanto, intuía que el problema venía de su canales de chakra que, después de tanto tiempo inactivos, se encontraban bloqueados u oxidados, incapaces de canalizar la cantidad que necesitaba para formar las técnicas al nivel que estaba acostumbrado.

No había sido algo que hubiera notado antes, puesto que nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin utilizar su chakra y, desde que era niño, siempre lo había usando constantemente consiguiendo cada vez más capacidad. Así que un retroceso era algo que jamás se habría esperado.

Era la única explicación que encontraba y esperaba que fuera la acertada. Eso tan sólo significaría que debía seguir intentándolo hasta que su flujo de chakra se estabilizara. El problema de los sellos manuales era un incordio pero una vez arreglado lo otro, esperaba encontrar una solución también.

Cuando se aproximó a su casa y vio la figura de Naruto sentada en su puerta, se le agrió el gesto.

No estaba de humor para nada, sólo quería dormir y descansar para estar bien por la mañana. No es que fuera algo contra Naruto en concreto, no le apetecía ver a nadie. No quería dejar expuestas sus debilidades.

-¡Al fin! Llevo aquí dos horas esperando -exclamó Naruto, pero en cuanto le vio más de cerca se extrañó-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás hecho un asco.

No se lo podía recriminar, desde luego. Podía notar la sangre seca por toda su cara, no sólo de los nudillos sino de su ojo también.

A pesar de que el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno le otorgaba los ojos perfectos, esos en los que no perdería la visión por mucho que lo utilizara, la verdad era que había sobreesforzado demasiado el Sharingan. Sabía que no iba a quedar ciego, ni iba a tener mayores consecuencias una vez estabilizado su chakra, pero de momento sí que había experimentado sangrado y vista nublada cuando ya estaba casi al límite.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sin contestar. ¿No era obvio? Ya le había dicho dónde estaría cuando se marchó por la mañana.

-No sé, como no quedamos en nada he venido a verte -se excusó.

-Exactamente por eso, no quedamos en nada. Nadie te dijo que vinieras -dijo con tono seco, apartándolo para abrir la puerta.

¿Eso significaba estar con alguien? ¿Tener que aguantarlo en los buenos y malos momentos?

-Bueno, pues no creo que haya sido mala idea. De veras, estás hecho un asco -insistió, intrigado.

Le pasó los dedos por la cara cubierta de sangre y le cogió la mano para ver las heridas. Sasuke estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se opuso.

-Habrá que curarte esto, ¿no? Porque me da la impresión de que no te van a ver el pelo por el hospital, ¿me equivoco? -dijo Naruto, conociéndole.

Sabía que el entrenamiento no había ido como esperaba, sólo había que verle, y su estado anímico se lo confirmaba.

Resignado, Sasuke no le cerró la puerta en las narices sino que la dejó entreabierta invitándole a entrar. Necesitaba curarse la mano y él solo no podía hacerlo.

-Me lo curas y te vas. ¿Entendido? -le dijo con voz de amenaza, sabiendo que no tardaría en indagar sobre su desastroso entrenamiento del cual no pensaba contarle nada, de momento.

Tenía que concederse unos días al menos hasta estar seguro de lo que pasaba y después, tal vez tuviera que aceptar su ayuda. Especialmente por el tema de los sellos.

-Claro, claro -respondió el Uzumaki, en un tono jovial y dudoso que no le gustó en absoluto.

Al final siempre era Naruto quien estaba ahí para apoyarle, en lo bueno y en lo malo, justo como antes se había preguntado. Como si estuviera escrito, como si fuese inevitable.

Eso de estar juntos…

Quizás no hubiera sido tan mala idea después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, algunos comentarios jejejejeje.

¿Qué tal la aparición de Kakashi? Confieso que ese hombre se me hace muy difícil de escribir, espero haberlo hecho bien. Me resultó divertido escribir esa conversación XD, traté de poner todas las parejas que suelen ponerle a Kakashi XD. Calculé la edad que tendría y me salió 32, hasta yo me sorprendí de que fuera tan joven (definitivamente el pelo gris no ayuda mucho XDD)

Y bueno, ya teníamos a Tsunade y ahora tenemos a Kakashi en el ajo jajajaja, hay que tener de alguna manera el favor del Hokage que toque, ¿no?

Adelanto que soy pésima con escenas de lucha, recordar jutsus etc… así que la parte del entrenamiento de Sasuke la he hecho como he podido, intento pillarme los dedos lo menos posible para evitar incongruencias y errores pero aún así no me extraña haberla cagado XD.

Sobre lo que dice Kakashi de cómo se elige el Hokage no estoy al cien por cien segura, recuerdo haber visto alguna reunión de ese tipo en la que salía el Daimyo y más gente y no estoy ni segura de si alguna vez se habrá especificado. No recordar ese tipo de detalles me pone muy nerviosa pero bueno, asumiré que no soy Kishimoto XD y que si la he cagado con eso tampoco es de vital importancia.

Espero que me de tiempo a adelantar algún capítulo más. Mientras tanto podéis leer mis otros fics de Naruto o los de Haikyuu‼ si a alguien le gusta ese fandom.

También adelanto que estoy a punto de terminar uno de Naruto que sería cortito (3 capítulos) ambientado en mafia y prostitución y también tengo empezado un omegaverse que pinta ser bastante complicado XDDD. Así que os pregunto ¿cuál os interesa más Mafia u Omegaverse?

Espero vuestros comentarios, votos etc…

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
